Un golpe de realidad
by Acuinipuini
Summary: Ellos crecieron dejando atrás aquella excitante infancia, tomando cada uno caminos diferentes ¿ Querrá el destino unir lo que una vez separó?
1. desilusión

Holas! como están? me presento, soy grisel y este es el primer fic que hago de esta serie así que no sean muy duros conmigo! XD.

notas de autora:

.-...- dialogo

.-_"..."_- pensamientos

Capitulo I: desilusión

La suave brisa de principios de primavera mecía su larga trenza. Como no queriendo salir de esa pequeño paraíso Sakuno cerro los ojos momentáneamente mientras seguía caminando.

Se encontraba feliz, hoy tendrían prácticas y podría verlo, ver en la cancha a su ídolo, a su amor. Ante tal pensamiento la muchacha se enrojeció fuertemente.

Si bien era cierto que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Ryoma este nunca había dado señales de querer algo con ella.

Pateó una piedra en el camino.

.-demonios...- murmuró tristemente apoyándose en el barandal que daba al pequeño canal.- si no fuera tan tímida..- sus ojos se clavaron en el agua cristalina que reflejaba su figura.

Dos años habían pasado desde que lo conocía, ambos cambiaron físicamente y sus amigos también lo hicieron. Ella ya no era aquella niña de baja estatura y largas trencitas; no es que ahora fuera una súper modelo, pero su cuerpo se había desarrollado lo suficiente como para dar prueba de que era una joven. Sin embargo...

.- ¡Sakuno! - una muchacha de prominentes curvas corría hacia ella, revoleando el maletín de la escuela- ¡buenos días Sakuno!

.- buenos días Tomoka- Sakuno sonrió tratando de esconder su verdadero estado.

.- ¿me puedes decir que haces aquí pensativa?- Sakuno estaba a punto de responder pero su amiga la tomo fuertemente del brazo- llegaremos tarde!-mas que muda la chica fue literalmente arrastrada hacia la escuela.

OoOoOoOoOooO

Tarde...si...tarde...¿por que le tenia que pasar algo así? se pregunto mientras cargaba con un balde. Su amiga Tomoka parecía mas entretenida contándole las maravillosas jugadas del príncipe como para darse cuenta de que el balde ya estaba más que pesado. Suspiró.

.- oye Sakuno-

.-...-

.-¿Sakuno me escuchas?- zarandeó a su amiga para sacarla de ese trance.

.- ¿eh? ¿decías algo?-

.- ¿te estoy preguntando si hoy te quedas para ver las prácticas?-

.- bueno...yo...no se si-

.- te comportas muy extraña- le interrumpió Tomoka- últimamente estas mas que pensativa y no prestas atención a nada...te encuentras bien?

.- si...por que no lo estaría- trató de disimular Sakuno, mirando fijamente el piso.

El silencio invadió el pasillo.

.- no puede ser...- susurró para si Tomoka, mirando de soslayo a su amiga- ¿acaso estas enamorada?

Con tal pregunta Sakuno tiró el balde derramando toda el agua.

.- entonces es verdad estas...

.- yo...Tomoka, no es lo que crees, puedo- trato de defenderse la joven, creía que Tomoka ya había averiguado su secreto.

.- ¡OH POR DIOS! ¿ y quien es?- Sakuno rió aliviada.- ¡¡tienes que decírmelo, por favor!

.- baja la voz, que nos pueden...- en ese momento el profesor salio al pasillo.

.- ¡dejen de hacer tanto escándalo!- les reto.- pero que es esto?- el piso estaba completamente empapado

.- lo sentimos profesor- se disculparon las jóvenes.

.- fue mi culpa...yo tire el agua sin querer- confeso Sakuno.

.- ve por un trapo...y tu- señalando a Tomoka- entra a la clase...- sin decir mas entro al salón seguido por la joven curvilínea.

Sakuno se apresuro lo más posible en conseguir el trapo. No le gustaba para nada estar fuera de clases, sobre todo en una época cercana a los exámenes.

Corrió lo mas que pudo pero en al doblar una de las esquinas...

PLAFT

.-¡¡oye! ¡fíjate por donde corres!- un joven bastante mas alto que ella se quejaba al tiempo que se levantaba del piso.

.- lo lamento no fue mi intención-definitivamente este no era su día de suerte.

El joven no le hizo mucho caso y tomó un paquete bastante magullado

.- mi almuerzo!- se quejo

.- oh...Momoshiro?- en el primer momento que pudo verle la cara se dio cuenta de quien era.

.- eres tu Sakuno...;; mi almuerzo...-

.- realmente lo siento, fue mi culpa...-

.- no te hagas problema...- aunque esa mirada de niño que perdió su juguete preferido no mentía a nadie.- es solo un rico y sabrosito sándwich.

Ambos se quedaron callados hasta que sin saber por que Sakuno comenzó a reírse.

.- ¡oye, de que te ríes!- se quejo el muchacho.

.- es que...le hablas a la comida como si te entendiera...- siguió riendo, lo cual provoco la misma reacción en su compañero.

Después de un buen rato, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera parar de reír, oyeron como alguien se acercaba a ellos.

.- SAKUNO!- grito su amiga, mientras bajaba por las escaleras- saku...oh...perdón no quería interrumpir...- dijo mirando a la "pareja".

.- que haces aquí Tomo...- en ese momento se acordó de lo que tendría que haber hecho- o cielos! el profesor esta muy enojado?- Tomoka afirmo lentamente.- demonios!- tomo el trapo que había ido a buscar en un principio.

.- mejor apresúrense...ese profesor no suele ser muy misericordioso.

.- y ahora te acuerdas- le reclamó la joven de la trenza mientras era empujada por su amiga hacia las escaleras.

Momoshiro le hizo una burla y emprendió su camino, sin embargo antes de que pudiera dar más de dos pasos oyó a Sakuno desde la escalera.

.- prometo recompensarlo!- el joven rió ante la afirmación y con un simple saludo de mano caminó hacia su salón.

En la hora del almuerzo

.- ya deja de mirarme así Tomoka- se quejo Sakuno, mientras trataba de comer tranquila.

Su amiga rió pilla

.- no es lo que tu estas pensando...-exclamó firme ya cansada de la actitud infantil de Tomoka

.- si lo es...a ti te gusta ...-

.- ¿quien le gusta?- parado frente a ellas estaba Horio. Se sentó junto a Tomoka y comenzó a comer.

.- le gust...- en ese momento Sakuno le tapa la boca a su amiga.

.- nadie, solo son delires de ella- trato de disculparse la joven.

Mentalmente maldecía el momento en que Tomoka la fue a buscar. Por que le tenía que ocurrir justo a ella. Si bien era cierto que le agradaba Momoshiro no era más que amistad...si, eso era. Desde hacia tiempo ella y el jugador de tenis pasaban las tardes enteras practicando, o mejor dicho, el la ayudaba a ella. Pero no iba mas de lo estrictamente profesional y ambos lo sabían sin embargo Tomoka era capaz de encontrarle la explicación mas ilógica a lo mas fácil.

Soltó a su amiga la cual en forma de reproche no le dirigió la palabra por el resto de la comida.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La campana de salida sonó. Varios estudiantes guardaban sus cosas mientras hablaban con sus amigos y otros mas apurados salían del salón casi sin despedirse.

Sakuno guardaba sus cosas con tanta prolijidad que cualquiera hubiera dicho que lo hacia a propósito. Y no estaba equivocado. Quería evitar a toda costa tener que ir a las practicas...con la pelea con Tomoka había tenido suficiente como para tener que verla en las canchas. Era su mejor amiga, no lo iba a negar, pero muchas veces su comportamiento era realmente insoportable.

Cerro su maleta y antes de que pudiera tomar la manija.

.- oye Sakuno ¿vienes a las practicas?- trato de buscar alguna excusa pero no se le ocurría nada. Suspiro y dio la media vuelta.

.- esta bien Tomoka...- caminó hacia su amiga. ¿Como era posible que se le pasara tan rápidamente el enfado? ¿Acaso ya no quería dejar de hablarle?

Estos pensamientos se fueron esfumando cuando llegaban a las canchas de tenis. Casi todos los titulares estaban ese día, junto con los principiantes y los medios ya habían comenzado a entrenar.

.- ¡¡Ryoma! ¡¡Tú puedes!- gritó Tomoka despegándose del lado de su amiga, para ir corriendo a una de las canchas- ¡¡eres el mejor!

.- ya Tomoka- murmuró apenada Sakuno, acercándose a ella. En ese momento y sin planearlo su mirada se cruzo con la de Ryoma. No pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo apareciera en su rostro, pero como siempre, la única que parecía darle importancia ese momento era ella ya que segundos después Ryoma comenzó el juego como si nada.

Durante todo el partido Sakuno pudo notar como Ryoma miraba para su lado de vez en cuando. Esperanzada creía que la miraba a ella, pero algo...un sexto sentido la hizo ver lo que realmente pasaba.

Él, su príncipe esta mirando a Tomoka. Si bien esta estaba alentándolo y saltando como loca no había otra razón para que la estuviera mirando a menos que...

.- no puede ser...-Tomoka volvió a brincar entusiasta. Con un fuerte dolor en el pecho Sakuno bajo la mirada.

.- _"Era de esperarse"- _pensó- _"después de todo Tomoka es muy bonita" -_ lentamente caminó a hacia donde habían puesto los maletines.

.- Sakuno! ¿Donde vas?- pegunto Tomoka al ver que su amiga tomaba su mochila.

.- es que recordé que me toca ayudar a mamá con la cena- mintió tratando de que su voz no se rompiera en el proceso.

.- ah...esta bien...nos vemos mañana!- saludo alegre y comenzó a animar nuevamente a Ryoma.

.- si...hasta mañana...-al parecer solo ella lo escucho.

¿Continuara?

Pues no se que decir...ustedes que opinan...¿lo continuo o me hago alpinista? XDD


	2. un cambio de actitud

Capitulo 2: un cambio de actitud

El camino a casa fue lento e incómodamente torturante. Cada pisada que daba era como hundirse más en el fango en el que estaba.

Cuando llego saludó levemente a su madre y subió a su habitación. Dejo las cosas sobre el escritorio.

.- tal vez sea lo mejor- dijo sentándose en su cama al tiempo que desarmaba el moño de su trenza, dejando libre esa mata de cabello castaño rojizo.- _" si le gusta alguien mas...eso me dará lugar a olvidarlo, al saber que no tengo oportunidad" -_ sus ojos instantáneamente se humedecieron-_ "en realidad nunca la tuve"_

Toctoc

.- adelante- exclamó sin muchos ánimos. Limpió sus ojos rápidamente.

.- Sakuno, empezare a preparar la comida, ¿podrías irme a buscar algunos ingredientes?- su madre la miraba desde la puerta.

.- claro- respondió Sakuno levantándose.

Mientras caminaba por la calle recordaba una y otra vez la escena: Ryoma mirando a Tomoka..._Demonios!._

Este pensamiento corto pero molesto la siguió durante todo el camino.

De regreso en su casa ayudo a su madre con la comida, pero tan perdía estaba en sus ideas que dejo pasar el arroz y casi quema el pescado. La madre notando que el despiste de su hija se debía a algo lo suficientemente importante como para que Sakuno sea tan descuidada, decidió prescindir de su ayuda.

.- pero...madre..yo...-

.- no te preocupes, ve a ver tele o mejor aun, has tu tarea- Sakuno acepto sin muchos ánimos y volvió a subir a su habitación.

Debía hacer algo...piensa, Sakuno piensa!...

.-_celos_- por un breve instante una sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de la joven- ¡ja!...como si Ryoma pudiera sentirlos...-

.- _¿estas segura? _- se paralizó por ese pensamiento- claro que estoy segura...él no...siente nada por mi- tristemente se dejo caer en la silla de su escritorio.- _yo no estaría tan segura...- _Sakuno se sintió confundida- ¿quien eres?...- la voz pareció reír- _tu conciencia..¿quien mas?... _-sorprendida por la respuesta la muchacha tomó sus apuntes intentando concentrase en algo mas.

Lo que faltaba, que se este volviendo loca...las conciencias no hablan...

_.- ¿quien lo dice?-_

.- ¡oh, ya cállate!- un silencio extraño se sintió en sus pensamientos- _esta bien, pero después no digas que no te advertí._..- Sakuno hizo una mueca- perfecto, ahora mi conciencia me sermonea...grandioso...

.- hija!- su madre acaba de entrar- ¿con quien hablas?

.- eh...estaba...-miró el inalámbrico sobre la estantería cercana a su escritorio- por teléfono...eso, si...una amiga...- esbozo algo parecido a una sonrisa...

.- bien...ya esta la comida hija, baja.

.- ahora voy...- la señora salió- mmmm...menos mal ...bastante tengo con creer que me estoy desquiciando como para que convenza a otros de ello.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Una suave brisa movía lentamente las suaves y blancas cortinas de la habitación de la joven; la mañana llegó y con ella la hora de levantarse.

Con mucha pereza se destapo, quedándose sentada en el borde de la cama miró sin muchas ganas la hora.

.-las 7:00...- bostezo- es temprano...podría ...- instintivamente por su mente paso el accidente de ayer, en donde le arruinó el almuerzo a Momoshiro.

Una sonrisa apareció por su rostro al pensar lo que haría. Si, su amigo estaría muy contento.

OoOoOoOoOoO

El tiempo se hacia eterno, Sakuno soportaba, junto con sus compañeros, los últimos minutos de la clase de matemáticas.

Su vista se clavo en el parque de la escuela. Mala idea, por que cada vez que se quedaba viendo un lugar fijo significaba pensar...y ella ya lo había hecho durante todo el día...estaba decidida.

Si! eso haría, se olvidaría de él, seria duro y no estaba segura de lograrlo pero no perdía nada con intentarlo..tal vez y solo tal vez, tendría suerte y dejaría de sufrir.

La campana de fin de hora sonó y con ella un profundo suspiro de alivio de todos su amigos.

.- ¡oye Sakuno!- Tomoka se arrimó a ella en cuestión de segundos- vamos a almorzar, hoy comeremos todos juntos- señalo su mesa en donde Horio y los demás se sentaban, entre ellos...

.- Ryoma- su mirada se cruzo con la de él.

.- sip, acepto comer con nosotros...- comentó con corazoncitos en los ojos

.- bueno...yo...-no definitivamente el destino estaba contra ella. Justo cuando intentaría olvidarlo tenía más oportunidades de estar con él. Pero no se dejaría vencer, no ahora; con determinación tomó las dos cajas de almuerzo bajo su pupitre y con un simple adiós, salió del salón dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca.

.- que le ocurre, yo creí que...-Tomoka estaba.

.- mujeres...- murmuró Horio, sus amigos asistieron.

Solo el joven Echizen se quedo mirando fijamente la puerta por donde segundos antes había salido la muchacha.

.-oye Ryoma- dijo Horio- ¿que pasa? ¿hay algo entretenido allí?- Ryoma cambió rápidamente objetivo, concentrándose en su comida.

.-no, no hay nada- contesto con su tono característico.

.- ¡que bien! como te habías quedado pensativo y...-

.- ya deja de discutirle Horio! el príncipe Ryoma no necesita que le digas lo que debe o no mirar...- le reclamo Tomoka bruscamente.

.- ¿mira quien lo dice?- se quejo el joven.

.- ¿que quieres decir?- exclamó ofendida la chica.

Como era de esperarse, Tomoka iniciaba una guerra de la nada, y Horio que en ese último año se había vuelto medio impaciente con ella no se la dejaba pasar.

.- ya termine- comentó Ryoma por lo bajo y en un tono neutro. Guardo los sobrante y salio del salón.

.- no tienes derecho a decirme que soy una pesada, mejor mírate tu que...- Tomoka estaba casi arriba de la mesa gritándole a su compañero, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Echizen ya no estaba allí.- ¿a donde se fue?

.-ya terminó de comer- le respondió uno de sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, cerca de los vestidores.

.-Hola! ¿estas buscando a Ryoma?- pregunto interesado Sadaharu al ver llegar a un dudosa Sakuno.

La joven rió involuntariamente. No era extraño que confundieran sus intenciones ya que siempre iba a buscarlo. Pero no en esta ocasión.

.- No, no lo busco a él- contestó naturalmente- ¿sabes en donde esta Momoshiro?- Eiji que también se encontraba allí miró sorprendido y por poco se atraganta con su comida.

.- esta en la cancha dos- contesto Sadaharu, acomodando sus anteojos- ¿para que lo necesitas?

.- le debo algo- exclamó en forma de saludo antes de marcharse sin dar mas explicaciones.

La mejor manera de olvidarse de alguien o de algo es hacer muchas cosas para distraer la mente, y estar con amigos era parte de la lista.

.- _¿no querrás decir que un clavo saca otro clavo?- _Sakuno se paró en seco- ¿tu otra vez?-la vocecita afirmó- _no respondiste_...- la joven comenzó a caminar nuevamente- no necesito...-por un segundo algo la hizo dudar- _¿estas segura?- _en ese momento Sakuno diviso a Momoshiro saliendo de las canchas-claro que lo estoy...y no tengo que decirte nada mas...ya desaparécete...- fue lo último que se dijo a si misma, antes de correr hacia su compañero.

Este al verla caminó hacia ella con una gran sonrisa.

.- Sakuno!...oye, Ryoma no esta aquí...quieres que...-

.- ¡que no busco a Ryoma!- exclamo enfadada. Momoshiro tenia los ojos como platos- oh, lo siento Momo..es que...bueno...no lo buscaba a él...

.- ¿entonces?- Sakuno le mostro los dos almuezos- no entiendo...- se sincero el jugador con cara de despistado

.- es para ti...- señaló la comida envuelta en un pañuelo azul- te dije que te compensaria por lo de ayer...- Momoshiro puso una cara de felicidad tremenda, aunque no se sabia si era por las molestias que se tomó su amiga o por que tenia almuerzo.- piensas quedarte como tonto parado ahi?- pregunto sakuno divertida- vamos- en un deje de confianza agarró su mano y lo arrastro hacia los terrenos de la escuela.

Continuara...

Holas! gracias a todos lo que me dejaron mensaje, me alegro que les guste...o por lo menos que les haya agradado el comienzo de la historia...jeje.

Gracias: HADA; sochan; Seika; EmmaRiddle; Shady10; karlyta; mical-rose-star; Sakuma; leslie; Asuka Ishida; flopy


	3. inexplicable enojo

Capitulo 3: inexplicable enojo

Una sonrisa paso por su rostro y el sol del atardecer termino de llenar su rostro de paz.

Si, ese día había tenido sus partes buenas y malas. El dejar a Ryoma y sus demás amigos comiendo solos fue difícil, pero estrictamente necesario y compensado en mediano grado con la comida con Momoshiro. Quien diría que su amigo fuera tan gracioso.

Si bien ella paso tardes enteras practicando con el, siempre estaban ocupados tratando de darle a la pelota.

.-¡Sakuno!-

La joven seguía caminado.

.- ¡oye, Sakuno!- una muchacha corría hacia ella- ¿por que no me respondes?

.- eh?- la cara de distracción de Sakuno dio por sentado que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.-oh..hola Tomoka...

.- te ocurre algo? hace diez minutos que te llamo!- se quejo la pelirroja. Parecía enfadada.

.-no, claro que no, solo estaba distraída- una gota cayo por la cabeza de Tomoka. Su amiga era bastante despistada a veces.- de todas formas, tu casa no esta para el otro lado?

.- ese no es el punto...-

.- entonces?-

.- veras...yo se que tu y Ryoma - al escuchar esto Sakuno se sonrojo-...oye, ¡escúchame!- grito Tomoka al ver la mirada perdida de su amiga- lo que quiero saber si tienes idea de lo que pudo haberle pasado?

.- a que te refieres?

.- bueno, lo que pasa es que durante el almuerzo Ryoma salió y cuando volvió estaba de un humor terrible...tienes idea si se peleo con alguno de los del equipo?- Sakuno negó- que raro, para que el príncipe se enoje...- ambas jóvenes se quedaron en silencio.- Bien...- exclamo Tomoka después de unos segundos- no importa, ya lo averiguare, como presidenta de su club de fans debo saber todo lo que le ocurre...nos vemos mañana Sakuno!- antes de que la muchacha pudiera responder su amiga se bahía batido en retirada.

Al llegar a su casa, lentamente y casi sin ganas fue a saludar; al parecer había visitas.

.- Sakuno...hasta que llegas- fue lo que escucho al abrir la puerta de la cocina .

.- no te pongas así madre, sólo...¿Momoshiro?- frente a ella un joven de alegre actitud sonreía desde una de las sillas cercanas a la puerta.

.- tu amigo ha hecho el favor de traerte algo que olvidaste- señalo el lonchera en donde había llevado la comida.

.-eres bastante despistada...- comento el muchacho sonriente.

Sakuno se sonrojó.

.- bien, ya que tu amigo te ha hecho ese favor, por que no se queda a cenar?- propuso la señora Ryusaki.

.- no quiero molestar señora- dijo Momoshiro apenado.

.- no es molestia...después de todo eres amigo de mi hija y serás bienvenido cuando gustes...- Sakuno suspiro pesadamente al ver lo amable que estaba siendo su madre...demasiado.

Sin perder mas tiempo la mujer se puso a preparar la comida.

.- perdona a mi madre- dijo Sakuno al entrar a su habitación, seguida por Momoshiro.- es que últimamente suele estar muy obsesionada con que consiga novio...- al decir esto se puso roja.

.- no te preocupes...mi madre vive insinuándome cuando le presentare una novia...- esta declaración apaciguó bastante la vergüenza de la chica.

Ambos sonrieron.

.- es raro...- murmuró el muchacho después de echarle un vistazo a la habitación- nunca imagine que el cuarto de una chica fuera tan...-

.- ¿ordenado?

.-simple...- corrigió- no te ofendas, pero siempre pensé que estaría lleno de volados, cosas rosas y cursis por todas partes- Sakuno le ofreció la silla de su escritorio mientras ella se sentaba en la cama.

.- bueno...es así, los primeros años...pero cuando uno crece le empieza a gustar otro tipo de cosas...- Momoshiro tenia la mirada fija en la estantería al lado de la ventana.

.- según lo que veo tus intereses son varios...- Sakuno asistió.

.- me gusta leer en mi tiempo libre...es... relajante...-el muchacho se levantó y caminó hacía la repisa.

Tomó un libro

.- tienes de todo un poco...-

.- asi es...pero si ves... - se acerco a él y le señalo una de las estanterías del medio que estaba llena de libros sobre mitología griega.- mi favorita es esta- le paso uno de los libracos.

Momoshiro estaba por decir algo, cuando la voz de la señora Ryusaki interrumpió.

.- espero no molestarlos, pero no alcanza la carne...¿podrían ir a comprar?-

.- ¡claro!- exclamó Momoshiro tomando a Sakuno del brazo y arrastrándola hacía afuera de la habitación.

Sin embargo, antes de que Sakuno saliera por completo oyó decir a su madre:

.- que se diviertan...- con una picara sonrisa.

.- madre...- susurró completamente apenada la joven.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya era casi de noche cuando llegaron al mercado. Y al igual que ellos, había bastante gente comprando cosas de último momento.

.- mira, allá esta la tienda- exclamó Sakuno, señalando un pequeño tumulto de gente.

Los dos se encaminaron, sin embargo el que se metió en el gentío fue Momoshiro, seria más útil al abrirse paso.

Sakuno se quedo esperando apoyada en la persiana de uno de los negocios cerrados. Su mirada estaba estática en sus zapatos hasta que la sombra producida por los faroles del mercado la saco de su trance. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con Ryoma.

.- Ryusaki...- murmuró casi de manera fría.

.- ho...hola Ryoma...- Saludó un tanto temerosa Sakuno. Por su columna paso una descarga eléctrica.

Los ojos del príncipe no se apartaban de ella.

.-¿que haces aquí sola?- preguntó sin quitar ese tonó despreocupado.

.- no estoy so...-

.- oye Sakuno, ¿esta es la carne que tu madre nos pidió no?- dijo Momoshiro mostrándole el mismo en una bolsa.- oh...Ryoma...- exclamó en forma de saludo.

Si las miradas mataran, Momoshiro estaría enterrado cuatro metros bajo tierra.

.- mmm...- fue lo único que se le escucho decir al joven Echizen antes de que diera media vuelta.

.- Nos vemos en las practicas Ryoma!- gritó el muchacho. Ryoma no contestó.- ¿estará enojado?

.- no lo se- murmuró Sakuno un tanto melancólica.

Perfecto, ahora que se estaba esforzando para olvidarlo mas lo veía...¿por que la vida tiene que ser tan injusta? antes ella era la que lo buscaba...siempre con alguna excusa...en definitiva: juntando las migajas del tiempo del príncipe y ahora que trataba de alejarse…simplemente era él quien parecía querer mas su compañía...no espera...es no es posible.

.- _¿por que?-_ esa voz- ¿tu otra ves?..¿acaso no tienes una vida?- pensó para si Sakuno

_.- ¡da la casualidad que es la misma que la tuya!- _le recordó su conciencia.

.- Oye Sakuno...¿estas escuchando?- esta pregunta la devolvió a la realidad.

Estaba caminando junto con Momoshiro hacia su casa.

.- eh…no...lo lamento es que...mañana tengo examen y recién me acorde ahora...- esperaba que se tragara esa excusa, que no era del todo mentira, mañana si tendría examen, pero había estudiado.

.-ah...yo creí que pensabas en Ryoma...-comentó en tono pícaro.

Sakuno sintió como toda la cara le ardía como nunca antes.

.-por..¿por que piensas eso?- trato de no tartamudear al decir esto.

.- bueno, por que hoy se comporto mas frío de lo normal, y a ti siempre te preocupa su estado de animo.- la chica bajo la cara apenada.

.-yo...-

.- no me parece mal, es mas, Ryoma debería estar agradecido que una chica tan agradable como tu este pendiente de él...-

.- estaba...- largo en un suspiró Sakuno.

El joven la miro interrogante.

.- no voy a negar que Ryoma me atrae de muchas formas- su cara parecía un semáforo. Nunca antes le había contado a nadie sobre sus sentimientos por el príncipe- pero...me di cuenta de que a él no le interesa mas que el tenis o él mismo...no pretendo ser el centro de atención de un mundo al cual ni siquiera pertenezco...-

.- te das por vencida, en pocas palabras- recalcó Momoshiro.

.- el cansancio me pudo- afirmó un tanto triste- si bien lo quiero mucho, también me lastima que el no se de cuenta o peor aun, no lo tome en cuenta...-

.- creo que Echizen es un chico muy despistado...y no lo hace a propósito...-

.- supongo...pero ya me canse..hace dos años que trato y trato, pero me sigue considerando como una conocida..y nada mas...-

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cerró la puerta de su habitación. No hacia ni cinco minutos que se había marchado Momoshiro y su madre la lleno de preguntas.

.- tendría que comprarse una vida- murmuró un tanto disgustada al tiempo que se sentaba frente a un modesto tocador.

Lentamente desarmo su larga trenza.

.- aunque. tal vez tenga razón...Momoshiro es muy simpático y... _¿ un clavo saca a otro clavo?- _esa vocecita...¡maldita conciencia! _- oye! no te pongas agresiva...sólo repito lo que piensas inconscientemente...- _Sakuno puso los ojos en blanco.-_ esta bien, no me creas...pero después no vengas llorando._

cuando termino de cambiarse se tumbo en la cama y apago la luz.

-No, definitivamente no era simple- pensó al recordar a Ryoma.

Se acurruco más en su cama.

.- ¿por que es tan difícil?- murmuró Sakuno. Su mirada se enfoco en la repisa de su habitación en donde descansaba una foto de todo el equipo de tenis de la escuela. Ella estaba junto a una compañera del grupo y Ryoma, como siempre este ultimo miraba con cara de aburrido_.- _Si solo pudiera olvidarme de lo que siento- nuevamente se volvió a mover, mirando para el lado contrario. Cerró sus ojos y trato de conciliar el sueño. Tal vez mañana, con las cosas mas claras, podría encontrar alguna solución.

Continuara

Holas volvi! si XD que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado mi amigos! nos vemos enla proxima!

Gracias a: Dolce Saito; EmmaRiddle; HADA; weird1; rika asakura; PilikaChan; lady Sesshoumaru; Ania-san; MisaoChan; Itnuzi Desli; Angie-ayanami; Mariale.


	4. la confusión de Ryoma

Capitulo 4: la confusión de Ryoma

El sol se levantaba a lo alto del cielo, llenando a todos con su calido calor. Mientras tanto, en el patio de un templo dos personas jugaban; uno de ellos de forma distraída y el otro esforzándose cómo si ganar fuera lo más importante.

.- Ryoma...ya te lo dije, debes concentrarte mas- exclamó un hombre de aspecto un tanto dejado.

.- quien dijo que estoy desconcentrado- reclamó Ryoma dándole a la pelota con una furia poco conocida en él.

Su padre la detuvo con facilidad, aunque sorprendido que su hijo se comportara de manera tan agresiva.

.- "que le puede estar pasando..."- en ese momento el señor Echizen se dio cuenta. Con su cara mas picara se acerco a su hijo que descansaba en el banco que había cerca a la cancha.- ¿a caso es una chica?- a Ryoma casi se cae la raqueta.

.- no se de que me hablas- contesto el joven despreocupadamente tratando de ocultar su pequeño nerviosismo.

.- a mi no me engañas...yo se mucho de chicas...podría...-

.- dejare tranquilo- Ryoma se levantó y guardo sus cosas.

Nanjiroh vio como su hijo se alejo hacia su casa delante del templo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Si, definitivamente Ryoma estaba pasando por un problema de faldas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- ¡Sakuno, apresúrate!- su escandalosa amiga esperaba impaciente en la puerta de su casa.

.- ya voy...- respondió una apresurada Sakuno- pero...¿es necesario salir así?- pregunto un tanto cohibida.

Su blanco vestido de tirantes, pasando las rodillas, se meció por causa del viento. Su cabello suelto le hizo compañía.

No era su estilo, nunca lo fue, pero se dejo convencer por Tomoka y ahora se sentía completamente fuera de lugar...¿por que lo había aceptado?.

.- mira si nos encontramos a alguien guapo y con dinero en el camino! no podemos vernos como unas pordioseras!-recalcó la pelirroja en tono obvio- cielos Sakuno, a veces creo que tu no tienes ninguna meta en tu vida...-

.- ¿metas?

.- si, como formar una familia y demás...- respondió Tomoka acomodando su cabello atado en una cola de caballo.

Sakuno suspiro; que extremista podría llegar a ser su amiga.

.- bueno, vamos...¡¡las tiendas de ropas nos esperan!- el grito asusto a mas de uno que andaba desprevenido. Si, la voz de Tomoka era poderosa.

Ambas jóvenes caminaron tranquilamente por las calles, parándose de vez en cuando para observar algún aparador. Todo resultaba ameno.

.- ¿que te parece si entramos?- preguntó Tomoka señalando un lugar de ropa- vamos!- arrastro a su amiga dentro del negocio.

Tomoka se probaba todo lo que encontraba y no tenia ningún prejuicio con ropa entallada y que resaltara su ya de por si perfecta figura.

Suspiro.

.-"Si solo tuviera algo del encanto de ella...se que puede ser bastante escandalosa, pero eso no impide que varios chicos ya la hayan invitado a salir..."- Sakuno miro sin muchas ganas como le queda la pollera que estaba probándose-" me siento estúpida jugando a la muñequita...no me...- en ese momento sintió como Tomoka abrió su cubículo- Tomoka!- reclamó- podría haber estado en ropa int...- su amiga cerro la puerta del mismo quedándose ambas dentro.

.- SI! ya se! pero te estabas tardando...y necesito tu opinión...- comentó la joven separándose de su amiga- ¿que te parece este vestido?

.- es muy bonito- opinó Sakuno sinceramente.

.- eso ya lo se ¿como me queda?-presionó nuevamente Tomoka.

La muchacha se puso en pose de modelo.

El vestido era corto y lo suficientemente entallado como para provocar un accidente, aunque el color negro lo hacia parecer simple y elegante.

.- te queda perfecto-contestó Sakuno sonriendo

.- ¿Si? bien, me lo llevo puesto!- exclamo entusiasta Tomoka saliendo del cubículo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sentía como la cara le ardía, y no era capaz de levantar la mirada. Tomó otro sorbo de su bebida.

.- parece que el vestido si da buenos resultados- comento coqueta Tomoka.

Ambas se encontraban caminado por un parque, ya era de tarde así que no había muchas personas por allí, pero no era necesario para Sakuno levantar la vista para darse cuenta que todo joven que pasaba por su lado se le quedaba viendo de forma boba a Tomoka.

.- el vestido y tú- le contesto Sakuno.

.-jajaja ¡muy cierto!- Tomoka parecía mas animada que de costumbre.- ¿te imaginas si mi querido príncipe me viera?

Sakuno retuvo la respiración por un segundo y perdió el equilibrio cayendo al piso sin poder impedirlo.

.- oh, cielos...- su vestido estaba manchado por la bebida.

.- ¿Sakuno, estas bien?- preguntó preocupada Tomoka.

.- si, solo me distraje- trato de disimular.

Se levantó y como pudo saco el líquido restante.

.- ¿oye, estas bien?- una tercera voz se escucho.

.-si- contesto tímida Sakuno al ver al apuesto muchacho.

.- no te preocupes, ella es así- contestó alegre Tomoka- ¿como te llamas?

Nuevamente Sakuno pareció perder contacto con la realidad.

.-" Ryoma"- si, el culpable de su estado de animo, o ella era la culpable?...¿acaso no podía impedir que ese nombre la perturbara con solo escucharlo?. Siempre fue pura y exclusivamente culpa de ella no poder manejar eso, si así era...solo su...

.- ¿Sakuno, me estas escuchando?- levanto rápidamente la vista para encontrarse con su amiga mirándola extrañada .- nos invito a tomar algo ¿vamos?- ¿para que, para hacer mal tercio?

.- no, gracias, pero ya debo volver a casa...- contestó educadamente guardándose para si lo que verdaderamente pensaba.

.- esta bien, yo me vuelvo contigo...- Sakuno pudo notar la cara de desilusión del joven.

.- no, tu quédate...llegare bien a casa no te preocupes...- contestó.

Tal vez esta fuera una buena oportunidad para que Tomoka conociera a alguien_.-" y sacarla del medio ¿no?"- _la vocecita sonó irónica, hasta petulante.- _"_ya cállate..."- reclamó para si Sakuno.

.- bien, entonces nos vemos mañana- Tomoka tomó el brazo que le ofrecía el chico y sonrientes caminaron fuera del parque.

Sakuno espero hasta ver la figura de su amiga desparecer en el horizonte. Recién allí se encamino para el lado opuesto.

.- que día- murmuró mientras miraba fijamente al sol escondiéndose.- pero...debo admitir que salir con Tomoka es toda una aventura- sonrió al recordar las locuras de su amiga.

Habían sido tantos años de amistad, siempre juntas, para todo, pero los hechos eran presentes, la adolescencia había acentuado más sus formas de ser. Ella no era para nada una chica a la cual le importara su apariencia y siempre se resguardaba bajo un semblante tímido, en cambio Tomoka era vivaz, alegre, con mucho sentido del humor...cualquier chico quería salir con ella...- _" hasta Ryoma"_ -...si, hasta él...

Un deje de tristeza surcó por el rostro de la muchacha.

.- hola preciosa- con la distracción de estar pensando no se había dado cuenta que había alguien frente ella y por lo tanto no pudo frenar a tiempo.

PLAF

.- auch...- se quejo desde el piso.

.- ¿esta bien lindura?- un hombre de unos veinte años la miraba seductor. Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a incorporadse.

.- gracias...lo lamento mucho, iba distraída...- se disculpo Sakuno avergonzada.

El hombre rió.

.- te perdono si tomas un café conmigo lindura-

.- yo, no puedo, debo volver a mi casa- contestó amablemente Sakuno- de todas gracias por la invitación...- sonrió sincera antes de seguir caminado; mas sin embargo...

.-creo que no entendiste- dijo él tomando de su muñeca, obligándola a darse vuelta- tu iras conmigo...-

.-ya le dije que lo sentía, suélteme...- pidió Sakuno, un poco asustada. En los ojos del muchacho se reflejaba un brillo de maldad.

.- no es suficiente con sentirlo hermosa...- contestó este apretando mas el agarre.

Por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo, una sensación de angustia le recorrió todo el cuerpo al ver como el hombre se le acercaba con claras intenciones.

.- suélteme...-

Él no le hizo caso y sigo acercándosele.

.- ¡ya déjeme!- grito Sakuno propinándole un buen golpe en la cara con la mano que le quedaba libre. El muchacho retrocedió tambaleante.

.- mira lo que has hecho mocosa!- le grito al ver como su blanca camisa estaba manchada por su propia sangre.

.- yo...- el hombre levanto la mano para golpearla pero algo se interpuso en su camino.

.- ¡quilate del medio mocoso!- exclamó

.-ya déjala tranquila- exigió Ryoma en su acostumbrado tono.

Sakuno abrió los ojos de par en par al ver al joven Echizen interponiéndose entre su agresor y ella.

.- mejor vete de aquí...no necesitamos que un idiota se la de del príncipe salvador...-contesto mordazmente el hombre.

.- ¿y por que tendría que escuchar a un cobarde?- dijo Ryoma irónica.

El hombre apretó fuertemente los puños.

.- ¿cobarde? ¿con quien te crees que hablas mocoso?

.- al parecer con un idiota- Ryoma lo fulmino con su penetrante mirada.

.- PAGARAS POR LO QUE DICES IGUALDADO!- exclamo el hombre en son de guerra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Si Ryoma tenía mucha energía acumulada, la soltó de una en cada golpe.

Si bien el muchacho con el que se enfrento era visiblemente mas corpulento, Ryoma descargo todo ese extraño sentimiento que lo carcomía. Por un segundo pensó que si no fuese sido empujado por ese sentimiento no hubiera ganado la pelea.

.-auch..- murmuró al sentir el algodón sobre una herida en el rostro. Fijo sus ojos de gato sobre Sakuno y después miro alrededor.

La habitación de la chica estaba pintada en lindos tonos pasteles y por la ventana abierta entraba una bonita brisa que calmaba poco a poco sus nervios.

.- no te quejes- le contestó la joven mientras continuaba con su labor de curarlo.- no debiste ponerte en ese peligro por mi-admitió apenada-¿se puede saber que tomo posesión de ti para que hicieras eso

.-...-

.- hace días que estas raro-

.-¿son tus propias conclusiones?- pregunto Ryoma un tanto molesto.

.-no, es lo que me contaron- contestó Sakuno tratando de ver la manera de no demostrar la gran incomodidad que sentía al ser vista por la penetrante mirada de Ryoma.

.- cierto, ya no te quedas a las practicas de los titulares- por un segundo Sakuno creyó notar un pequeño tono de reproche en esa oración. No, era su imaginación...si, eso era.

.- no...- dijo medio temblorosa, cambiando el algodón- es que he estado haciendo otras cosas...además...- se quedo callada. ¿Como podría explicarle que se estaba alejando de él?

.- que...-

.- bueno-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Sus miradas conectadas parecían echar chispas. Muchos sentimientos rondaban por toda la habitación y al pasar algunos segundos eso se sintió. Sin embargo...

.- Sakuno! hola hija, tu abuela me dijo que...¡oh por dios! ¿Estas bien?- la señora Ryusaki entró; rápidamente se acerco a Ryoma.- tu abuela me dijo que tenias visitas...pero no me dijo en que estado estaba esta...- comentó preocupada- ¿ te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que llamemos a tus padres?- Ryoma negó.

.- madre, no te preocupes...- trató de calmarla- estoy apunto de terminar...- comento señalando el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

.- esta bien..¿Quieres algo de tomar?- preguntó una vez mas. Ryoma negó nuevamente.- si no te sientes bien, por favor avísame que llamare a tus padres- comentó la mujer muy preocupada.

.- madre-

.- ya me voy... no me eches...- se le escucho decir a la señora Ryusaki antes de salir de la habitación.

.-discúlpala...suele ser un poco exagerada...- Sakuno terminó de bañar la gasa con desinfectante y con mucho cuidado la coloco en la mejilla de Ryoma.

.- estabas por decir por que no vienes más a las practicas- sintiendo el estremecimiento que causo con eso, el joven Echizen sonrió para sus adentros.

.- bueno...es que no tengo razón para quedarme...o si? yo solo pertenezco al club de tenis, no a los titulares y...-

.- pero eso no te impidió quedarte estos años...- le corto Ryoma.

Sakuno no sabía que excusa inventarse...esto se estaba saliendo de control...¿por que se sentía tan incomoda?...¿por que repentinamente Ryoma le reclamaba que no estuviera? ella no había hecho nada malo o si?..._un clavo saca a otro clavo. ¡_Maldita vocecita!

.- es que...es...-ya comenzó, otra vez el tartamudeo. Sus ojos se clavaron en la repisa frente a ella y con bastante prisa se levantó

Lo mejor seria no decir nada.

- ya termine...- exclamó tratando de cambiar de tema.

El joven se quedo sentado, viendo con su nerviosa compañera guardaba las cosas. Esto de ponerla en ese estado a propósito le estaba agradando. Un nuevo sentimiento de poder se poso en su ser, haciéndolo sentir importante.

.- perdón por molestar- la puerta se abrió nuevamente- ya se que no quisiste té, pero creo que será mejor que tomes un poco, por lo menos te hará sentir mas relajado- comentó la mujer dejando la bandeja sobre el escritorio de Sakuno. Salió del lugar más rápido de lo que entró.

.-creo que no queda otra opción- Sakuno tomó la tasa y se la alcanzo a Ryoma.- mi madre es capaz de no dejarte salir antes de que te la termines.

El joven hizo lo que le pidieron y tomó el liquido rápidamente.

Silencio

Sakuno movía los dedos nerviosa, si esto hubiera pasado tres semanas antes tal vez ella se encontraría contenta por tener a su príncipe en su casa, y hasta alagada por que él se haya preocupado de esa manera por ella, pero eso no tenia sentido ahora, se sentía mal, incomoda. Además, este no era un silencio común como los que siempre había entre ellos dos, si no que esa nada esta cargada de reproche y preguntas, todas por parte del Echizen; preguntas a las cuales no podría darle respuesta.

.- bien, creo que ya me voy- escucho Sakuno antes de que el príncipe se levantara y tomara sus cosas. Se dio vuelta y allí estaba, caminado hacia la puerta.

.- ¿Ryoma?- llego a decir Sakuno-...gracias...-

El muchacho sintió como algo dentro de él cambiaba, hubo un click. Este sentimiento era de pena...pero esta vergüenza no era molesta, si no agradable.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y antes de salir dijo: de nada...

Contianura...

HI! perdon por el retraso! realmente lo lamento, pero no me quedo inspiracion...ni tiempo uu...espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todos los que leen!( perdon si hay muchas faltas de ortografia y demas...n/n)

Especialmente a: HADA; Itnuzi Desli; lady Sesshoumaru; EmmaRiddle; Ania-san ; Mariale ; ligcar ;yokito kou; Sakurita-Q; Conti; Abuelitnt ;ERI FUJIMIYA; Lupi!; KatteTurner.


	5. Las heridas del tiempo

Capitulo 5: Las heridas del tiempo

Ese momento, ese instante en que ella vio por última vez a Ryoma Echizen hablarle fue el más latente recuerdo que la mantuvo pensado en ellos durante los siguientes años. Ese simple: _de nada_, produjo un movimiento de sentimientos que hasta ese momento no hubo experimentado. Mas tarde, se enteraría que a ello se le llamaba amor. Palabra muy corta para el gran significado que guardaba. Aun, ni con su titulo universitario, siquiera con una vida ya arreglada, podía entenderla.

No se hablaron, no después de aquel día en que el joven prodigio del tenis la salvo de ese pervertido. Sakuno se sintió herida, resentida al ser desplazada de esa manera, y el joven Echizen, bueno, el siempre fue un témpano de hielo.

Él continuo siendo quien era sin prestarle atención y ella, también. Nunca supo bien como con sólo catorce años saco el valor para poder alejarse por completo del que fue su primer amor, pero lo hizo. Momoshiro, quien se convertiría en su mejor amigo y aliado estuvo con Sakuno todo el tiempo.

No iba a negarlo, se sentía vacía, mal por que las cosas terminaran de esa manera pero como solía decirle Momo: si no se dio es por que no debía ser, Sakuno.

Su casa en ese momento rebosaba de familiares, que fueron a desearle lo mejor.

Con 20 años recién cumplidos Sakuno acababa recibir su titulo de periodista deportiva.

.- ¡Sakuno, ven!- grito su madre mas que orgullosa. Llevaba la cámara de fotos en mano- quiero una bajo este hermoso árbol- la joven sonrió, ese mismo árbol la había visto crecer durante tantos años, sintió sus penas y presencio sus alegrías.

Una pequeña flor cayo de este, presa del otoño, posándose en la blanca y delicada mano de la muchacha…remontando sus recuerdos a un no tan lejano pasado.

Flash back

Fin de año escolar, su ultimo en ese colegio. Las frondosas copas de los árboles linderos al parque principal se mecían con gran ímpetu por la ráfaga rebelde de viento, caprichosa, que al parecer tenia intención de despeinar a todo aquel que se cruzara con ella.

Bajo el más hermoso cerezo, Sakuno trataba de evitar que sus largos cabellos, ahora sueltos, se convirtieran en una tela araña.

.- ¡SAKUNO!- Tomoka como siempre la asustaba entre alarido y alarido- ¡a que no sabes lo que me acabo de enterar!- corrió junto a ella.

Ambas llevaban puestos sus túnicas para la entrega de diplomas.

.- ¡Ryoma!- grito Tomoka- se irá a los Estados Unidos, al parecer tiene una propuesta muy importante de trabajo- comentaba emocionada apoyándose en el hermoso árbol - ¡según parece solo esperaba terminar la preparatoria antes de marcharse, no te parece genial Sakuno! ¡El príncipe insuperable viajara por el mundo a deslumbrarlos con su juego!- Sakuno sonrió por inercia.

Si bien ya hacia muchos años que ella no se hablaba con Ryoma eso no significaba que el sentimiento que tenia por él hubiese desaparecido.

.- me alegro por él- contestó.

.- yo también, siempre supe que mi príncipe seria muy afortunado en el juego- opinó Tomoka- de igual forma, el sábado en la noche se le hará una fiesta de despedida, sale el domingo a la mañana, ¿iremos a despedirlo ,no es cierto Sakuno?

La muchacha lo pensó

.- no se si sea buena idea, yo no pertenezco al club de tenis…y…-

.- eso no es excusa, eres una compañera de Ryoma, estoy segura de que se alegrara de que lo saludes- agrego la pelirroja- no sabes cuanto tiempo pasara hasta que lo vuelvas a ver….-

.- bueno….no lo se Tomoka…yo….-

.- ¡nada de "peros", iras!- exclamo poniendo su típico tono mandón.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Como un pez fuera del agua, así se sentía. Definitivamente Ryoma a pesar de tener un humor bastante cerrado tenía muchos amigos y conocidos que ese día colmaron su casa para despedirse del príncipe.

.- eh…permiso- pidió la joven a una pareja que conversaba en medio del pasillo.

Al pasar ante sus ojos se abrió un amplio comedor en dónde, la mayoría de las personas, hablaban alrededor del elogiado.

.- ¡Sakuno, pensé que ya no llegarías!- cómo siempre su amiga tan efusiva- mira, allá esta Ryoma, vayamos a saludarlo…- antes de que pudiera responder se vio siendo empujada entre la gente que allí había.

.- ¡ RYOMA!- grito Tomoka como para llamar la atención.

Para que, su tímida amiga sentía como los colores se le subieron rápidamente, aun mas cuando Echizen poso sus felinos ojos sobre ellas.

.- ¡vinimos a desearte suerte Ryoma!- en un arranque Tomoka abrazo a Ryoma- esperamos tener noticias tuyas pronto…- lo soltó.

Si embargo el príncipe no tenia su mirada puesta en Tomoka, sino en su callada amiga que aun observaba apenada hacia él.

Ninguno dijo nada, y si lo hubieran intentado no se les hubiera ocurrido nada. No después de tantos años de ignorarse.

.- ¡amigo!- el joven Echizen fue abrazado repentina y amistosamente por Horio- ya sabia yo que conseguirías ese puesto… ¡suerte!- La joven Ryusaki aprovecho esta distracción para salir de su vista por completo, abriéndose paso a diestra y siniestra.

Muy pronto el brisa fresca de la tarde pego en su rostro aun rojo por lo acontecido.

Estaba en el jardín, posterior a la vivienda. Ante ella las imponentes puertas de un antiguo templo se encontraban abiertas.

Queriendo alejarse un poco de toda esa multitud…de él; se encamino hacia el sagrado recinto.

Sus pasos sonaban en la arenisca superficie como un tenue tintineo.

Encontrando un banco se sentó aprovechando el silencio.

.- no debí haber venido- suspiró.

.- ¿y eso por que?- Sakuno por poco y se cae del asiento.

Nanjiroh Echizen observó detenidamente a su joven acompañante.

.- siento haberte asustado…- se inclinó en forma de perdón.

.- no se preocupe – Sakuno tardo un momento en reconocerlo- yo estaba distraída Señor Echizen…-

El hombre sonrió, marcándosele algunas arrugas en su rostro.

.- ¿eres amiga de mi hijo, no es cierto?-

.- algo así…-

.- ¿eres su novia?- preguntó ante la respuesta de la chica.

.- ¿Qué?- Sakuno volvió a ponerse colorada- no, claro que no…yo…- miro el piso como buscando fuerzas para lo que diría- solo soy una conocida del colegio, íbamos al mismo curso- terminó de explicar.

.- ah-

Una suave corriente se llevo esta simple acotación.

.- ¿y por que estas aquí afuera y no despidiéndote de mi hijo?

.- es que…-busco una buena excusa- ya lo hice, es mas- se paró apresuradamente- ya me iba…solo salí a tomar algo de aire, hay tantas personas dentro de la casa que apenas se puede estar.

Nanjiroh asintió dándole la razón.

.- bien...fue un gusto, señor- Sakuno se inclino en forma de saludo.

.- el gusto fue mío- contestó el hombre con una media sonrisa.

Vio como poco a poco la figura de esa flaca y blanca muchacha desaparecía por la parte delantera de su residencia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakuno llego a su casa muy cansada, había caminado mas de la cuenta y sin darse por enterada.

Su madre le dio una buena cátedra de lo desconsiderada e irresponsable que fue al no avisar que llegaría tarde.

Sakuno asistió a todo los reproches de su madre, si así lo hacia terminaría mas rápido y así fue. No paso mucho hasta que pudo librarse y se encamino hacia su habitación.

.- tal vez sea lo mejor- murmuró al terminar de colocarse el pijama-**_ " ¿una forma de cerrar un capitulo en tu vida? ¿Eso quieres decir?"_** – Sakuno aprendió a vivir con esa "maldita" vocecita toda su adolescencia, y aunque a ella le pesara, esa misma la había ayudado muchas veces.

.- se podría decir así- se contestó Sakuno.

Oyó con la voz interna reía de una forma casi melancólica.

Suspiro y se sentó apoyando su espalda en la pared.

.- creo que no debí ir- el silencio se rompió por este comentario seguido de un pequeño gemido.

Aguantó toda la tarde, todo el día…toda su vida… ya no podía hacerlo más. Lo amaba, lo quería como nunca, pero sabía que eso era estúpido. El se iría lejos y seguiría con su vida, como ella debió hacer hace mucho tiempo.

.- **_"¿duele verdad?"-_** Sakuno se abrazo ella misma, como queriendo consolarse en una acción carente de sentido.

Ese mismo viento que la había ayudado a caminar lejos de aquella casa en esa tarde, movió levemente la copa del árbol que reposaba añejamente bajo la ventana, logrando que una de sus hermosas y pequeñas flores se metiera bandida, dentro de la habitación y se posara levemente sobre el acolchado de la cama.

La joven tomo con delicadeza el retoño y sollozo amargamente.

Fin de Flash Back

.- ¿hija?- la señora Ryusaki miraba a su hija extrañada- ¿estás bien?

.- ¿eh?...ah…- tiró la flor- ¿si madre, que decías?

.- te preguntaba si quieres una copia- señalo su cámara.

.- bueno- contestó simplemente Sakuno.

.- vamos Sakuno… ¿que ocurre?- se acerco a su pequeña- ¿estas nerviosa?- sus ojos estaban llenos de comprensión y cariño.

La muchacha tardo en procesar la pegunta.

.- hija….- su madre tomo amorosamente de su mano- se que independizarte de esta manera es brusco, pero comenzaras una nueva vida…con tu nuevo trabajo…-

.- en Estados Unidos- terminó Sakuno- ya lo se madre, no te preocupes, es el camino que elegí y no pienso echarme atrás- sonrió para calmarla- ¿vamos adentro?

.- claro pequeña- apretó fuertemente la mano de su hija y ambas se metieron en la casa.

Ese seria su último fin de semana en Japón, una nueva vida, **su **nueva vida la esperaba en otro continente, otro país.

Ya no miraría más atrás.

Continuara….

¡Holas! ¿Que les parece el giro que dio la historia? Recién ahora empezara lo bueno, un Ryoma y una Sakuno lo suficientemente maduros como para sobre llevar sus sentimientos se harán presentes.

Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen mi horrible tardanza. No se preocupen el fic lo continuare hasta terminarlo.

Déjeme su comentario que para mi vale mucho su opinión.

Besos

Grisel.

Muchas, muchas , muchas gracias a: HADA; denis; itnuzi desli; Eri Fujimiya; AkikoSamaN; Dolce Saito; lady Sesshoumaru; Mibbi-Chan; Sakurita-Q; Shingryu Inazuma; Conti; darkwolf; Andrea Sumeragi; hanna-inu-chan; shizuru; karlyta; -ivekag-; frikis-san; YunTao; karudia-chan; Vicugnita Apasionada


	6. Cada uno por su lado

Capitulo 6: Cada uno por su lado.

En un vecindario de grandes árboles que bordeaban las asfaltadas calles de ese tranquilo barrio, un camión de mudanza arrancaba junto con sus ocupantes.

.- ya, esta es la ultima- una cansina Sakuno colocaba una caja mediana sobre una mesa.

Uno de los cajones se movió.

.- voy…ya voy- levanto la misma y por las pequeñas rejitas de esta una pequeña patita salio jugueteando con el mechón de su dueña.- Nix – el gatito siamés maulló de contento al ser sacado de su prisión.

Con la habilidad de su especie saltó rápidamente al piso y con aire imponente y precavido recorrió la sala principal.

.- ¿nada mal, no lo crees?- el animal emitió un leve sonido y siguió investigando.

La vivienda, construida con el mas exquisito estilo ingles de la época colonial, poseía una amplia recepción, seguida a su derecha, por una confortable sala de estar con una enorme ventana. Siguiendo por ese mismo lado se encontraba el comedor, amueblado ya con unos antiguos y grandes muebles estilo victoriano.

Sakuno poso sus ojos por cada una de las lustrosas superficies que habían permanecido durante años bajo telas impidiendo su envejecimiento.

Caminó lentamente, escuchando el sonido de sus pies sobre el piso de madera.

.- bueno…- miro su reloj- será mejor que me apresure si quiero ordenar algo- volvió rápidamente al hall en donde esperaban, aun sin abrir, gran cantidad de cajas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad, inundo a su vez, de luces cada rincón de las avenidas principales.

Saliendo de uno de los más importantes restaurantes, un joven sacó con seguridad las llaves de su lujoso auto. La chica que lo acompañaba sonrió ante dos paparazzi que se le acercaban.

.- maldición- murmuró el muchacho al verlos y apresuro el paso sin esperar a su compañera.

.- Ryoma, espera…- le llamo ella llegando junto a él- por que me dejas…-

.- sabes que a mi no me gusta esto… ¿por que te pones a posar para ellos?- quito la alarma del vehículo y entró en el.

.- ya- le siguió- sabes que no lo hago a propósito, pero tengo una reputación que cuidar, soy una estrella cariño.

.-…….- arrancó el auto bruscamente, saliendo del estacionamiento rápidamente.

.- y tu eres el mejor jugador de tenis en Estados Unidos en los últimos 30 años… ¿acaso esperas que la gente no se interese por lo que hacemos?

.- preferiría que no- contestó secamente Ryoma, volviendo por unos segundos sus ojos gatunos hacia la chica.

Ella, sintiéndose observada, sonrió coqueta y apoyo su mano derecha sobre la pierna de él.

.- sabes que no me gusta que estés enojado conmigo- le "ronroneó" sensualmente.

El joven Echizen no respondió, ni siquiera hizo caso a la acción de la joven, y siguió conduciendo como si nada. Su actitud de hielo no cambiaba ni por un segundo.

.- ya, has lo que quieras- dijo molesta ella, al ver que no causaba ningún efecto.

El recorrido duró menos de 20 minutos; para ese tiempo, el auto se estacionó en la puerta de una lujosa mansión.

.- sabes, estoy cansada de esa actitud que tomas a veces…-

.- ….-

.- no lo soportare Ryoma, ni no cambias yo…-

.- terminamos- exclamó gélidamente.

.- ¿Qué?- pregunto incrédula ella.

.- que terminamos- sacó su vista del frente y la fijó en ella.

.- pero…-

.- ¿no oíste, terminamos Minako- por los azules ojos de ella comenzaron a salir lagrimas de rabia- no somos compatibles, y la verdad ya me canse de soportar todos tus caprichos…- la joven abrió furiosa la puerta del automóvil.

.- ¡ni creas que te atenderé cuando me llames suplicando perdón Ryoma!- cerró con fuerza y asomándose por la ventanilla dijo- no lo haré…

.- yo tampoco- eso fue lo ultimo que se le escucho decir a Ryoma antes de que acelerara y se perdieran en la noche.

Le asqueaba, siempre era lo mismo. Chicas bonitas, complacientes, alegres. Todo lo contrario a él.

El famoso Ryoma Echizen a 3 años de haber llegado desde Japón se había convertido no solo en el mejor tenista de la ligas mayores si no que además en uno de los mas cotizados solteros de todo el país.

Con un carácter misterioso y callado, atraía a las más hermosas mujeres que consideraban estas cualidades extremadamente sexys.

No es que no le gustara, después de todo era hombre, pero el vacío no tardaba en llegar en las relaciones y siempre terminaba rompiendo con ellas.

El motor del auto se apagó nuevamente. El muchacho miró desinteresadamente el asiento del copiloto y en segundos se bajó.

Si bien su vida se había vuelto bastante versátil, la única constante era ese lugar.

Un pequeño negocio casi en las afueras de la ciudad. Tenía una fachada modesta y algo vieja, sin embargo eso no era lo importante, dentro de este local funcionaba una confitería que vendía todo tipo de dulces y pasteles.

Sus dueños, una pareja de ancianos muy simpáticos se habían hecho buenos amigos del joven desde la primera vez que Ryoma entro en el lugar y ya a dos años de conocerse, lo habían adoptado como a un nieto.

Observo su reloj

.- 9:30- esperaba que no fuese muy tarde. Tocó levemente el timbre.

Los pasos lentos y algo cansados de alguien se escuchaban desde la puerta, la misma que se abrió al instante.

.- es algo tarde para…¡Ryoma, hijo!- el señor mayor amplio su sonrisa.- ¡Margaret, mira quien vino!- le hizo señas a Ryoma para que pasara.

Al parecer estaba muy alegre de verlo.

No era para menos, siendo ellos una pareja sin hijos ni mucho menos nietos, agradecían la compañía del joven Echizen que de vez en cuando se hacia un tiempo para ayudarlos en los labores.

Ni el mismo tenista sabia como había terminado haciendo eso, teniendo tantas cosas mejores que hacer.

Rió para si.

Caminó por el pasillo apenas iluminado, seguido por un alegre hombre. Repentinamente una de las puerta de la derecha del mismo se abrió mostrando la sonrisa de una mujer bajita, rellenita y con cara de buenaza.

.- buenas noches señora Smith-

.- Ryoma, hijo, que bueno que has venido- lo abrazo cariñosamente.

El muchacho solo se quedo quieto.

.- ven pasa, justo estábamos por comer el postre, me hubieras dicho que venias, así te esperábamos a cenar- Ryoma se sentó en una modesta pero fina mesa de madera, acompañado por el señor Smith- ¿como te a tratado la vida muchacho? Hacía bastante que no venias a visitarnos…- la mujer coloco una taza de café frente a su marido.

.- estuve ocupado- contesto secamente y a su manera.

Ambos ancianos sonrieron.

.- se dice que el torneo no empieza hasta dentro de dos semanas-comentó en forma picara la mujer.

.- así como que te estas viendo con una jovencita muy popular dentro de la farándula- apoyo su esposo.

.- eso ya paso- Ryoma le quito importancia y se quedo mirando una bandeja sobre la mesa, llena de pastelitos de chocolate, crema y frutillas.

La señora Smith lo notó.

.- toma los que quieras cariño, se que son tus favoritos- el joven tomó un pastelito.

.- sigo sin entender la razón por la que te gustan tanto este tipo de dulces-Ryoma pedio nuevamente sus ojos en el mismo.

Por un momento, casi imperceptible por el tenista, el nombre de Sakuno apareció.

Rápidamente se perdió en el mar de pensamientos.

.- ya déjalo…si no desea contarnos tendrá sus razones- le reto su esposa.

Apoyo el café de Ryoma frente a él.

.- ¿dime hijo, como te esta yendo?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se movió una vez mas en su nueva cama.

Parecía que el sueño se había empecinado en abandonarla esa noche; eran ya las 6 de la mañana y estaba despierta desde la hora anterior.

.- debo aprender a controlar mis nervios- murmuró la joven al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama. Su largo cabello castaño/ caoba ahora rozaba las sabanas con sus ondulaciones.

El gato a sus pies se movió levemente sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

Sakuno bostezo ampliamente antes de parase y dirigirse al baño.

.- ya que no puedo dormir por lo menos me preparare con tranquilidad.-

Estaba muy nerviosa, ese mismo día dentro de unas horas comenzaría su nuevo trabajo en una de las más importantes revistas deportivas.

Un trabajo que le costo mucho conseguir, no iba a negarlo, toda su familia la apoyó cuando se puso a estudiar mas que nunca en la universidad para tener las mejores calificaciones y estar entre las primeras de su curso.

Ni hablar cuando se entero que había sido seleccionada y que tendría un puesto, su sorpresa fue aun mayor al enterarse que la sucursal a la que pertenecería quedaba en la otra punta de mundo.

Si bien trabajó incansablemente, irse a otro país a otra cultura, le resultaba algo…chocante.

Pero lo hizo, se animó a dar ese paso que le faltaba para convertirse en una adulta por completo y tomó por fin las riendas de su vida por cuenta propia.

La muchacha salió del baño ya preparada para cambiarse, la ducha de una hora la relajo lo suficiente.

Con decisión y algo de alegría tomó la blusa color beige que colgaba del armario.

.- "el primer día del resto de mi vida"- recitó las mismas palabras que su abuela le decía cuando era pequeña.

Continuara

Amigos! ¡Actualicé antes! Si, no puedo creerlo, milagro…XD es que me inspire.

Me alegro muchísimo que el giro de la historia les haya gustado, por que a mi me encanta poder a los personajes así de grandes!

En el próximo capitulo se dará el esperado encuentro aunque…tal no sea el que todos esperan…mejor me calló no vaya a ser que se me escapa algo bien importante…jajajaja .

Nos vemos en el próximo!

Su apoyo es muy importante..gracias!

Los quiero!

Grisel

Miles de agradecimientos a: darkwolf; Vicugnita Apasionada ; karlyta; ivekag-; Eri Fujimiya; Neko-O; lady Fuji; Kagome-chan and Sango-chan; kaname-c; frikis-san; 3-CiNdY-3; hibari


	7. Un encuentro y medio

Capitulo 7: un encuentro y medio

Su primera nota y estaba mas que ¿extasiada? Tal vez no era la mejor definición pero si la única que se le ocurría en ese momento.

Esa misma mañana se había presentado en un edificio de unos diez pisos en pleno centro de la ciudad.

Justamente en el último se encontraba con la persona con la que se entrevistaría para concretar el empleo.

Y lo logró.

El Señor O´Brian era muy simpático, con ya sesenta años era uno de los periodistas más respetados en el ambiente del deporte.

Él mismo le mostró el pequeño despacho que usaría en el noveno piso.

Sus compañeros la recibieron de buena manera y hasta ese momento no hubo ningún inconveniente.

Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando uno de sus colegas le dijo que esa misma tarde harían una pequeña ronda en el hotel Marshal.

Al parecer ese día llegaban algunos jugadores extranjeros para participar en el torneo que estaba próximo y los encargados del torneo quedaron en darles una pequeña recepción en el Hotel.

Y allí estaba ella, parada en la puerta del lobby con una sonrisa esperanzada por demostrar lo que era capaz de hacer con todo el conocimiento que había obtenido en la universidad.

Su compañero, un fotógrafo de unos 25 años, se había ido a dar una vuelta por el lugar aprovechando que pudieron conseguir un pase para tan importante acontecimiento.

Eso era lo bueno de trabajar para una revista respetable.

Miró el pequeño salón que en ese momento se llenaba poco a poco de gente, grupos ya formados hablaban amenamente mientras el compás de una tenue música llenaba el fondo.

Se sentía llena, realizada de alguna manera misteriosa. Comenzó a caminar por el salón, deteniéndose en cada rincón y observando cada detalle, no se le debía escapar nada ya que a la hora de escribir la nota debería tener todo listo.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que volvió a ver a su fotógrafo, con cámara en mano y una sonrisa de lado a lado.

.- esto es genial- comentó.- están presente la elite de tenistas de Noruega y Asia.

Ella por su parte asintió levemente, compartiendo sutilmente el carisma que su compañero le trasmitía.

.- seguiré tomando fotos- la observó un momento- ¿estas bien? Tengo entendido de que es tu primer trabajo.

.- no te preocupes, me encuentro de maravilla, tu has lo que tengas que hacer…- dijo Sakuno alegre.

El joven se encamino hacia el centro del salón.

.- como siempre prefieres quedarte fuera de escena- la muchacha se dio vuelta para ver quien había dicho tal cosa.

Frente a ella, una mujer extremadamente hermosa y muy sensual se paseaba hacia ella con un vestido entallado color negro. Su cabello estaba recogido en un rodete tirante y llevaba puestos unos pendientes de diamantes que combinaban a tono con su brazalete en la muñeca izquierda.

.-¿perdón?-

.- jaja ¿no me digas que no me recuerdas?- lo meditó lentamente.

Sakuno miró escrupulosamente, con atención. Por su mente pasaron un montón de nombres hasta que uno en particular le cayó como anillo al dedo a esa hermosa mujer de voluptuosa presencia

.- ¡Tomoka!- la misma sonrió complacida antes de abrazarla.

.- ya era hora de que me reconocieras- se quejo en broma- se supone que soy tu mejor amiga.

.- pero hacia ya tres meses que no hablamos y mas de un año y medio que no nos veíamos

.- si ya se, ¿me culparas por ser una modelo muy ocupada?- rió estruendosamente, como solo ella podía hacerlo.

.- no pero…¿no se supone que deberías estar en Europa?-

.- si, en general la agencia prefiere tenerme en Inglaterra o Francia, pero me pidieron que viniera a Estados Unidos para liderar una importante campaña de una línea de perfumes- un camarero paso y Tomoka agarro dos copas de champagne- brindemos por nuestro encuentro…

.- Tomoka, sabes que yo no bebo alcohol…- le recordó Sakuno.

.- lo se, un poco no te hará mal, solo para brindar- puso cara de puchero.

Sakuno tomó la copa más por compromiso que por otra cosa y brindo con su amiga.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El ruido de la puerta de calle le advirtió al gatito. Este como buen curioso, se levanto de su cómodo diván y camino elegante hacia la salida.

Frente a él su dueña y una acompañante se trataban de secar.

.- quien diría que se nublaría de esa manera- opinó Tomoka sacándose la gabardina y dándosela a Sakuno para que lo colgara junto al suyo.

Por un momento se quedo mirando fascinada el hall.

.- es hermoso- el gatito maulló llamando su atención- ah…un gatito- Sakuno se dirigió a la cocina.

.-ponte cómoda…..- Tomoka agarró al gatito en brazos y se fue a sentar en los sillones del salón.

.- tu casa es preciosa- acaricio al gato ente las orejas y este cerro sus ojos complacido, pero al abrirlos nuevamente la joven pudo notar algo.

.- oye Sakuno…- se levantó dejando al minino sobre el sillón; Se dirigió a la cocina y al entrar en ella se encontró a su amiga preparando el posillo de café- tu gato…

.- ¿que ocurre con el?-

.- se parece a alguien- se le notaba un leve tonó pícaro- o mejor dicho, sus ojos son parecidos…-

Sakuno se le quedo mirando incrédula.

.- oh, vamos amiga, acaso no me vas a decir que esos dos faroles no tiene un aire a los de Ryoma- la taza que estaba a punto de ser apoyada en la mesada para servir el café se resbaló de la mano de Sakuno y se estrelló contra la fría baldosa blanca.

La joven Ryusaki se agachó rápidamente para ordenar ese pequeño desastre.

.- Sakuno, no es para que reacciones así- por un momento Tomoka se asustó.

.- no es que me sorprendió que dijeras eso- comentó la tímida muchacha.

Tomoka la miró fijamente antes de largase a reír.

.- ¿de que te ríes?- preguntó levantándose con los restos de la taza y tirándolos en la basura.

.- es que, no has cambiado nada amiga, sigues siendo igual de penosa que antes- contestó entre risas.

A Sakuno se le pego la risa, y era cierto, ella no había cambiado tanto en esos años, o por lo menos no lo suficiente.

Aun riéndose sirvió el café y preparó todo para llevarlo al living. Por ultimo se giro hacia las alacenas para ver si tenía algo de comer, pero se acordó que no había ido al mercado con lo ocupada que estuvo.

.- demonios…- murmuró.

.- ¿que ocurre?- preguntó Tomoka que estaba apoyada en el filo de la mesada, había escuchado la acotación de su amiga en medio de su importante explicación de la diferencia entre sobras grises y ambarinas.- ¿acaso a ti te gusta la combinación de sobras grises platinadas?

.- ¿eh?- se la notó perdida- no, no es eso, es que no tengo nada para comer…-

.- no te preocupes, con el café esta bien- Tomoka le quito importancia.

Su amiga lo meditó por unos segundos, los suficientes como para asegurarse de lo que iba a hacer.

.- no, espera aquí- Sakuno se limpió las manos antes de salir de la cocina hacia el hall.- ahora vuelvo ¡siéntete como en tu casa!- exclamó tomando su abrigo y saliendo de la casa.

Corrió por la calle tratando de recordar por donde había visto un par de negocios de comida.

Recordó que el día anterior había visto una panadería a unas pocas cuadras de allí.

Acelero el paso, no solo para no dejar a la pobre Tomoka sola mucho tiempo, sino por que las nubes sobre la ciudad daban por sentado que en cualquier momento se largaría a llover fuertemente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un auto deportivo cruzaba las calles tranquilamente bajo la fuerte lluvia que caía sobre el pavimento.

.- esta bien, nos encontraremos mañana en el club- la voz del otro lado del teléfono afirmó- recuerda llevarme los papeles…-

El automóvil se detuvo frente al negocio de los señores Smith.

.- claro que iré, ya deja de molestar…- se quejo el muchacho- nos vemos- cortó la comunicación.

Ryoma tiró su celular sobre el asiento del copiloto y se preparó para salir rápidamente de ahí.

Ni bien abrió la puerta noto como las gotas no solo eran muchas, sino que muy grandes, tapándose la cabeza con cuidado corrió los metros de acera que lo separaba de negocio.

Cuando iba tocar la puerta esta se abrió dejando ver a una joven mojada de pies a cabeza, parecía que la lluvia la había agarrado antes de llegar al lugar.

Su largo cabello castaño caoba estaba pegado a su rostro pálido por el frío de la lluvia y a la vez sonrojado por la corrida que hizo.

.- disculpe- dijo amablemente pidiendo para pasar, en ningún momento ella levanto la vista, parecía muy entretenida en cuidar los pastelillos.

Ryoma le se dio el pasó y la joven comenzó a correr bajo la lluvia, no sin antes comentar en un susurró (mas para si misma) como haría para que la comida no se arruinara.

Echizen soltó la puerta y esta se cerró automáticamente.

.- hijo- saludo el señor Smith terminando de meter plata en la caja.- que bueno que has venido…-

Ryoma sonrió medianamente. Algo le molestaba, sentía que había algo ahí que no cuadraba, como si hubiera olvidado algo…

No supo por que, ni como, sin embargo un recuerdo le pego en plena cara como queriendo hacerlo caer en razón.

Esa voz, la manera de pedir, ese pelo caoba y sobre todo, ese pequeño comentario.

En un impulso el joven Echizen se giro sobre si y abrió nuevamente el portón, lo único que encontró al salir fue una mata de lluvia que impedía cualquier visión a mas de un metro.

.- era ella- murmuró.

.- ¿hijo, estas bien?- la señora Smith miró interrogante al muchacho que en ese momento se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, sin siquiera sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo era mojada por las frías gotas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tiró las llaves del auto sobre la angosta mesa continua a la puerta.

Sin muchos preámbulos se dirigió a un pequeño mini bar colocado estratégicamente cercano a la gran ventana que permitía ver más de la mitad de la ciudad.

Se sirvió un trago y se recostó medianamente sobre el sillón blanco del gran living.

Sorbió del liquido transparente manteniendo sus ojos gatunos en el.

.- era ella- se dijo mas para si mismo- estoy seguro-

Inconscientemente tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y marco un ya conocido número.

.- ….hola….- una débil y dormida voz se escuchaba del otro lado.

.- Thomas...-

.-¿Qué quieres Ryoma, son las 3 de la mañana- se quejo la voz de su representante.

.- quiero que averigües si Ryuzaki Sakuno esta en estados Unidos-

.- pero…-

.- solo averígualo, quiero tu respuesta para el medio día-

.- Ryoma es una locu…

El joven Echizen colgó el teléfono sin escuchar siquiera lo que su aturdido representante le diría.

Esa duda le carcomía el sueño y las ganas de hacer otra cosa.

Pero…¿Por qué?

Nunca había sentido esa necesidad imperiosa de saber si esa muchacha tímida y de continuos sonrojos estaba cerca de él.

Pero la duda estaba ahí, desde hacia unas horas en donde esa voz y sobre todo ese perfume le recordaron cosas que creía extraviadas en algún lugar de su mente.

Un suspiro de impaciencia salio por sus labios al tiempo que se desacomodaba los verde-azulados cabellos.

.- mejor tomo un baño, tal vez me relaje- se paró dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Continuara…

Hola! No fue exactamente el encuentro que esperaban ¿verdad? Jajaja eso lo hace mas interesante créanme, el siguiente capitulo será mucho mas interesante por esto.

Espero seguir leyendo sus opiniones, cuídense!

Grisel

GRACIAS A: -ivekag- ; Viridiana ; karlyta; slamina; Vicugnita Apasionada; GabiosKa; Neko-O ; Eri mond licht ; Kaname-c; natalia riddle ; frikis-san; 3-CiNdY-3


	8. Eso tan típico de ti

Capitulo 8: Eso tan típico de ti

Una carpeta cayó estrepitosamente sobre la mesa al tiempo que un hombre rubio cenizo de grandes ojos grises miraba algo fastidiado a su acompañante.

Ryoma fijó su vista en los papeles.

.- nombre: Sakuno Ryuzaki…-

.- es ya lo se- contesto Echizen sorbiendo despreocupadamente su café.

.- no interrumpas…- exigió el hombre- edad 20 años, estudió durante tres años en una universidad de la ciudad de Tokio, promedio 9.95, primera en su clase se graduó con honores en la carrera de periodismo deportivo, se acaba de mudar a la ciudad hace unos poco días…-

.- ¿en donde trabaja?- preguntó fría e impaciente Ryoma.

.- en una revista propiedad de la compañía O´Brian- el hombre se acomodó dificultosamente en su asiento y recién ahí tomó su taza de café.- es todo lo que pude conseguir….-

Ryoma leyó escrupulosamente los papeles que contenían la misma información que le había dicho su representante anteriormente.

.- ¿para que me mandaste a investigar sobre ella?

Sin quitar la vista de la información.

.- eso no te incumbe Thomas…-

.- me despertaste a la madrugada- se quejó el rubio- podrías tener un poco de consideración.

Ryoma rió lacónico, como burlándose.

.- estoy seguro que esa voz de cansado no era exactamente por estar durmiendo Thomas, nos conocemos hace bastante, así que vete con ese cuento a otro. - cerró el folio, dejándolo a un costado- ¿Quién era esta vez?

.- eso tampoco es de tu incumbencia Echizen…- objetó poniendo la misma excusa.

Ryoma se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

.- está bien- tomó la carpeta y se levantó.

.- nos vemos esta tarde, recuerda que tienes prácticas- dijo Thomas viendo como el joven se apresuraba a salir de allí- ¡no llegues tarde!...demonios…- susurró cuando Ryoma salió del negocio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ese día había comenzado como cualquier otro, ya a una semana y media de trabajar en su nuevo empleo Sakuno se sentía realmente reconfortada y realizada, sus compañeros la ayudaron en todo lo que pudieron para que se sintiera como en casa.

Sin embargo, esa tarde, algo cambio, un extraño sobre sin remitente llego a sus manos.

En ese momento, dos de sus compañeros que revisaban algunas fotografías con ella y como curiosos esperaron expectantes por saber sobre el contenido de la misma.

Sakuno abrió el sobre y su despiste fue aun mas grande que su sorpresa al ver dos pases para el torneo decimotercero que se celebraría en la ciudad esa misma semana.

Sus colegas por poco y le arrebatan los mismo para verlos.

.- esto es...maravilloso Ryusaki¿por que nos dijiste que podías conseguir este tipo de pases?

.- por que no lo…- no llego a terminar, ya que ambos hombres salieron comentando la noticia como si fuera la buena nueva.

Si eso seguía así podría llegar a oídos del jefe y ella temía por lo que podría llegar a pensar él.

Pero mas le aterraba no saber quien le había enviado cosa semejante…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la noche Sakuno estaba por guardar algo en el fichero cuando tocaron a la puerta.

.- adelante…-

Entrando, con su típico aire a abuelo bonachón, estaba el señor O´Brian.

.- señor…¿que hace tan tarde en la oficina?- preguntó la muchacha terminando de acomodar- ¿se le ofrece algo?

.- ¿me gustaría hablar contigo, puede ser?-

Aun sorprendida por lo pedido, la joven le ofreció asiento.

.- no aquí, cuando termines con de ordenar, ven a mi despacho…-

Sakuno se asusto por unos instantes. ¿Acaso había echo algo mal?. Se apresuro a finalizar, dejando todo listo para el siguiente día.

Algo temerosa se colocó el abrigo, cerró su oficina y se encamino hacia la de su jefe.

Las medianas y coloridas paredes del pasillo la ponían aun más nerviosa¿que era lo que quería¿Por que la sito en su oficina¿Qué era lo que hizo mal? Apretó los boletos que estaban dentro de su gabardina. Seguramente alguien le había dicho sobre ese pequeño detalle y su jefe estaría molesto por que no se lo comentó antes.

Su corazón se aceleró y solo pensaba en que por una maldita carta anónima ella podría perder ese trabajo; todos los esfuerzos de su vida no tendrían sentido.

Toc Toc

.- pasa…- exclamó el señor O´Brian.

Sakuno se adentro en la oficina, un fuerte olor a tabaco le lleno las fosas nasales.

.- ¿para que me necesitaba señor?- pregunto firme pero aun así con respeto.

.- ven querida, siéntate, necesito hablar unas cositas contigo- Sakuno se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de él, mientras que este se fumaba una habano.

.- señor…-

.- me han comentado de que tienes unas entradas…- dijo directo.

Sakuno apretó aun más fuerte sus manos ya casi sudadas.

.- que no sabes quien te las mando-

.- así es-

.- ¿tienes la menor idea de lo que eso significa?- clavo sus ojos azabaches en la trémula figura de Sakuno que no podía hacer mas que observar el piso.

.- bueno, yo…-

.- ¡esto es genial niña!- Sakuno levantó la vista anonadada.- en todos mis años como periodista vi algo igual, que un novato pudiera ir a ver uno de estos partidos en la liga mas importante de Estados unidos, y no solo eso- suspiro emocionado- que fuera invitado personalmente…-

.- ¿de que habla?

.- bueno, generalmente estas entradas llegan a los presidentes de las revistas y estos son los encargados de delegar a quien hará la nota sobre el campeonato…-

.- pero…- no la dejo seguir

.- eso quiere decir que alguien, dentro del torneo te quiere presente como periodista exclusiva…muy pocos tienen ese beneficio- sonrió el señor- deberías estar muy contenta ya que los mas experimentados pueden acceder a un honor como ese-

Sakuno lo miró confundida.

.- debes decirme a quien conoces dentro de ese ambiente-

La joven se quedo muda, ella misma no podía encontrar a esa persona.

.- si le he de ser sincera no tengo la menor idea de quien pudo haber sido-

.- oh vamos niña, dime…- exigió incrédulo.

Sakuno se sintió insultada, ella le decía la verdad y con su palabra debía bastar.

.- lo siento señor, le estoy diciendo la verdad, lamento no poder darle la respuesta que usted espera- se disculpo molesta.

El señor O´Brian lo notó así que prefirió dejar ese tema en suspensión.

.- esta bien Ryuzaki, puedes irte- Sakuno suspiro internamente. Se iba a poner de pie cuando- ¿ya elegiste a quien será tu compañero?

Sakuno lo medito.

.- estaba pensando en Joseph, me parece un excelente fotógrafo-

.- muy buena elección niña- aprobó su jefe- ahora si, puedes retirarte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El gran torneo dio inicio ese mismo viernes llenando por completo el estadio en dónde se harían los sorteos y se jugaría el primer partido de la temporada.

Todos los medios estaban reportando el evento como si fuera lo mas importante y la gente emocionada llegaba de a grandes bandadas hacia el lugar.

.- nunca me hubiera imaginado que el tenis en Estados Unidos fuera tan tomado en serio- comentó Sakuno ayudando a bajar algunas cosas de su compañero Joseph.

.- ni te imaginas, se le da mucha importancia- contestó el cerrando el automóvil- bien…ya esta todo… ¿tienes los carnets?

Sakuno revolvió en su bolso sacando unos pases.

.- bien, vamos-

Ambos se pusieron en camino, perdiéndose en la muchedumbre que entraba animada.

En ese mismo momento y entrando por la puerta trasera del estadio, Ryoma Echizen evadía a unos molestos fotógrafos que insistían en que posara para ellos.

Junto con Thomas el muchacho pasó de ellos adentrándose rápidamente en los bastidores.

.- se te nota muy tranquilo Ryoma- opinó su representante al entrar- o confiado.

Ryoma no contestó y saco de su bolso la ropa deportiva que llevaría en lugar.

Lentamente y como destilando seguridad, comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa color vino que llevaba.

.- ¿crees que tu "amiga" vendrá?

.- no es mi amiga- corrigió con tonó gélido y despreocupado sentándose para sacarse los zapatos.

.- ¿entonces que es? Realmente ya me mareaste-

.- solo la conozco- siguió en su tarea de sacarse la ropa.

Thomas gruño

.- no me quieras ver la cara Ryoma, a una persona que "solo conoces" no le mandas un pace que vale miles-Echizen se detuvo antes de bajar la cremallera de su pantalón.

.- ya, no seguiré preguntando- bufó cansado su representante- pero apresúrate, el sorteo será en unos minutos-

Caminó hacia la salida

.- recuerda traerme-

.- si, si, si, ya se , te lo traeré- dijo saliendo de allí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakuno se acomodó en uno de los asientos de la parte VIP en donde la vista no podía ser mejor, aprovechando esto, el fotógrafo comenzó con su trabajo plasmando cada rincón de ese lugar.

.- es impresionante-

Sakuno sonrió

.- así es…-

.- ¿tu ya habías estado en un torneo nacional?- Sakuno asintió.

.- cuando estaba en la secundaria mi colegio participo en las nacionales-

.- pero eso era nivel de secundario- objetó Joseph

Ella negó rotundamente

.- si hubieras conocido a los integrantes del equipo no pensarías igual, los jugadores de Seigaku eran los mejores en toda el área.-

Su compañero se giró y posó sus ojos almendras en ella, impresionado

.- acaso estas hablando de la escuela a la que perteneció…-

Por los altoparlantes el presentador dio la bienvenida al publico esto interrumpió la acotación del fotógrafo distrayéndolo con mas trabajo al ver que todos los participantes del torneo salían a la cancha acompañado de dos jueces que llevaban una urna.

Uno por uno fue pasando, llevándose los aplausos de los que habían asistido y que esperaban expectantes como terminarían siendo los partidos.

Ryoma siendo uno de los últimos, paso recibiendo la mayor atención de todo el público que lo animaba, sobre todo mujeres que gritaban su nombre desde las gradas.

En las mimas, una en particular no pudo despegar su vista del cuaderno que saco para anotar sus comentarios cuando escucho ese nombre.

.- oye…¿te encuentras bien?- Joseph lo noto y temeroso que le ocurriera algo a su compañera dejo de sacar fotos y se acerco a ella- te vez muy pálida-

.- estoy bien, no te preocupes, suele pasarme que me baja la presión muy de golpe- se disculpó Sakuno sosteniendo temblorosa su anotador.

De todos los lugares tenia que encóstraselo en ese, esta bien, él era un tenista y eso era un torneo de tenis pero ¿acaso no tenia algún campeonato mundial?

Su vista no dejaba de fijarse en las blancas hojas, como queriendo perderse en ellas.

.- quieres que...-

.- debo ir por algo de tomar- exclamó repentinamente- ya vuelvo.

.- no quieres que…- ya era tarde, Sakuno estaba pasando por los pocos asientos que la separaban de la salida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Debía respirar hondo, en definitiva esto había sido solo una coincidencia y ella debía actuar como la profesional que era. No podía dejar que aquellos pensamientos embargaran su mente como peste incontrolable que se negaba a desaparecer después de tantos años.

Suspiro y esperó a que la gaseosa de la maquina bajara.

Los pasos de alguien acercándose por ese vacío pasillo le hicieron pensar que el dueño era su compañero, que preocupado, la fue a buscar.

Tomando su bebida de la maquina se dio la vuelta y poniendo su sonrisa más tranquilizadora dijo:

.- ya estoy bien Joseph, no te preoc…- por poco y se cae de la impresión cuando ante ella se elevó la imponente figura de Ryoma Echizen, cargando su típico bolso con raquetas.

.- lo…lo lamento creí que- las palabras le salían pastosas, sin sentido y casi ilegibles.

Apretó la mano en donde llevaba la lata de gaseosa, como tratando de sacar la fuerza de esa pequeña lata de aluminio.

Una loca, loca idea se le ocurrió entonces¿y si hubiera sido él?

Sus ojos se cruzaron con la impenetrable mirada de Echizen que hasta el momento no había parado de observarla, con aire examinador .

.- Ryoma…tu…- el muchacho avanzó acercándosele con su acostumbrado porte.

Sakuno sintió como su corazón ya dormido hacia unos años comenzó a latir fuertemente ante la acción de su primer amor, removiendo sentimientos que creía haber controlado desde su niñez.

Aquellos pequeños momentos, considerados tan pequeños e insignificantes para cualquier persona normal y que en ella significaban las mas bonitas experiencias vividas junto a él aparecieron como una película, pasando uno detrás del otro. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y ella bajo la cabeza al no poder resistir mas su sonrojo.

Ryoma se paró a un metro de ella y estiro su mano.

.- estos son para el próximo partido-

Sakuno vio los boletos frente a sus ojos.

.- pero…-

.- será dentro de tres días- Echizen sujetó mejor su bolso- nos vemos- saludó con aire desinteresado dejando a la joven completamente desorientada.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Continuara

Hello!...jeje que les pareció el "reencuentro" -.- ya se, Ryoma me salio muy frío pero..- sigue siendo adorable..y Sakuno…XD pobre, esta bien perdida.

Ya, los dejo de molestar con mis comentarios tontos.

Nos vemos en el próximo y dejen su comentario por favor, me es muy grato saber lo que piensan.

Besos

Grisel

Muchas gracias a(n.n): GabiosKa; Neko-O; karlyta; slamina; natalia riddle; Kaeri chan; clea everlasting; kaname-c; aiko1504; PLKA; Viridiana; kira; Shami; -ivekag-; punxy; Kisumo-chan; Luna310; frikis-san; Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba...; Ayumi


	9. Esos hilos que siempre nos unen

Capitulo 9: Esos hilos que siempre nos unen

El como había llegado a su casa no lo recordaba, menos cuando subió y comenzó a ducharse. Pero allí estaba, bajo ese constante rocío de agua.

Su largo cabello se pegaba cada vez mas a su cuerpo, jugando de a momentos con el agua y sus curvas.

.- ¿Por qué lo hizo?- esa pregunta rondaba una y otra vez por sus pensamientos, como una ametralladora que tenía incontables municiones. ¿Por qué tenia que encontrarse ahora con él? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?

Ryoma, si, ese al por el cual gasto tantas lagrimas y pensamientos ahora, después de tres años de completa ausencia volvía a su vida con esa lejana y fina desenvoltura que lo caracterizaba; y no solo eso, sino que…la confundía! ¿Para que le dio esos boletos? ¿Cómo sabia que estaba en ese país?

Cerró el grifo de agua apoyándose levemente en este. Cerró sus ojos.

.- ¿que esta pasando?- murmuró pensativa, aun así pudo percibir que el frío comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo por lo cual se apresuró a tomar su toalla y salir de ahí.

Levemente complacida de que el calor de su habitación mitigara su pasado estado, se sentó en la cama repasando nuevamente los acontecimientos pasados.

Se vio a si misma, escuchando "ese" nombre desde las gradas, sintió nuevamente ese nudo en su estomago impidiéndole respirar por momentos. Después, como si fuera un trailer, lo vio a él, parado distante y serio frente a ella, observándola como si pudiera verla como un libro abierto. Los boletos, el comentario gélido de Ryoma y ya...no más. Hasta ahí recordaba.

.- esto no esta bien- suspiró.

Tomó los boletos sobre la mesa de luz.

.- para nada bien… ¿Por qué regresaste?- Sakuno sintió como sin quererlo y mucho menos evitarlo, sus ojos se humedecieron- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- apretó con rabia los papeles en sus manos.

¡No era justo, realmente no lo era! Ella había luchado mucho para llegar a donde estaba, profesional como sentimentalmente. Su nueva vida no tenía que ser arruinada de esa manera. Ryoma Echizen pertenecía a ese pasado que debía permanecer lejos, en esa etapa que ella ya había dejado atrás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ese sorbo recorrió su garganta dando un infinito placer y calentando su interior.

El hombre sentado frente a él no perdía de talle de lo que hacia.

.- ¿que es lo que te traes entre manos Ryoma?-el muchacho ojos de gato le prestó su atención.

.- ¿que pretendo con que? No entiendo-

.- mira…soy tu representante y por tanto debo estar informado, que es lo que quieres con esta tal Ryuzaki- Ryoma permaneció inmutable.

.- nada-

.- esta bien, esto es peor de lo que pensaba, tu no quieres nada con ella pero si le envías boletos para que te vaya a ver-

.-……-

.- Ryoma- reclamó Thomas.

.- la conozco, nada mas- dijo por fin.

Thomas suspiró al ver lo poco que había conseguido con su actitud.

.- ¿de donde?-

.- Japón, estudie con ella parte del primario y todo el secundario- Ryoma le hizo un gesto al señor que en ese momento los atendía.

.- ¿era tu amiga?-

.- no-

.- ¿tu novia?-

.- no-

Su representante ya se estaba exasperando.

.- ¿que era entonces?

.- nadie-

El silencio se acomodo entre medio de esos dos jóvenes.

.- sigo sin entender-

.- no es necesario que lo entiendas Thomas, ya déjalo- de la nada salió el hombre llamado anteriormente. Ryoma pagó lo suyo al tiempo que se paraba.

.- no te escapes…todavía no hemos…-

Muy tarde, nuevamente el joven Echizen hacia acto de su a veces molesta actitud algo hosca y se retiraba sin mas.

.- nos vemos mañana- saludó casi sin ganas.

Subió al automóvil instantáneamente. Sus ojos gatunos se posaron al frente pero antes de que pudiera siquiera encender el motor su celular llamó. Con exasperación contestó.

.-¿si?- la voz del otro lado le crispo los nervios por completo- eres tu…¿que quieres?- contestó de mala manera poniéndose en marcha; sea quien fuere que estaba del otro lado de la línea sabia perfectamente la influencia que tenia sobre el humor de Echizen y no se daba el lujo de desperdiciar tal cosa.- no, estoy ocupado, no puedo…te dije que no…esta bien, has lo que quieras- ya malhumorado terminó la conversación. Si algo faltaba para que ese día fuera nefasto era justamente tener que hablar con esa persona.

Se tenía que sacar ese pesar y que mejor forma que distrayéndose. Con determinación dirigió su auto hacia el negocio de los abuelos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Contenta de poder extender su hora del almuerzo, Sakuno caminó por las apacibles aceras de su vecindario contemplando con seria admiración y encanto. Le daba paz y eso lo agradecía de todo corazón, después de estar tantas horas pensando en lo mismo en su trabajo.

Lo había meditado una y otra vez y la conclusión siempre era la misma, desoladora y triste, pero verdadera y sabia.

Sus pasos, tal vez no tan perdidos como su dueña, recorrían un camino ya conocido dejando a Sakuno dilapidarse sin problemas en sus pensamientos.

Solo el grito de una mujer y el golpe seco de algo pesado cayéndose le hicieron volver a la realidad. Sus ojos, inquietos buscaban la procedencia de dicha alarma hasta que lo encontró, en un negocio de dulces. Lo reconoció al instante, pero no deteniéndose en algo tan mundano se adentro rápidamente al negocio vació en ese momento.

.- ¿hola?-

.- ¡oh, por favor ayúdeme!- exclamó una mujer entrada en años que se encontraba tras la tienda.

Sakuno apresuro su pasó.

En una habitación contigua, la misma mujer que gritó por ayuda se encontraba arrodillada en el piso intentando aliviar el dolor de su esposo.

Sakuno corrió a su encuentro.

.- ¿Qué ocurrió?- el hombre postrado en el piso se retorcía de dolor.

.- estaba sacando algunas cosas del horno, eran muy pesadas y se le vinieron encima- contestó angustiada la mujer.

Sakuno pudo explicarse en ese momento por que al entrar a ese cuartito la temperatura había subido tan estrepitosamente. Todavía abierto, el horno emanaba un calor algo insoportable.

.- se preocupe, llamaremos a una ambulancia- quitándose la pequeña chaqueta de lino que llevaba puesta, colocó suavemente la prenda sobre el brazo que el hombre se agarraba con ímpetu. – tranquilícese, es una quemadura…solo trate de presionar esto contra…- antes de poder seguir con su explicación, la voz de un joven se hizo presente en ese mismo lugar.

.- que ocurr…señor Smith- Ryoma de ubicó del otro lado del hombre. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación- ¿ésta bien, cómo se siente?

.- no te preocupes mucha…- una fuerte punzada en la herida le calló.

.- será mejor que lo lleve a un hospital- sentenció Ryoma al ver que la señora Smith estaba llamando a una ambulancia- será mas rápido- con sumo cuidado y sin esperar respuesta tomó al hombre en sus brazos, si bien éste era alto su flacura lo compensaba.

Sakuno, aun impresionada por la súbita presencia de Echizen, los siguió hasta la calle en donde ayudo a sentarlo dentro del automóvil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eso no estaba pasando.

Todo esto era un sueño del cual irremediablemente no podía despertar…¿Qué hacia ella ahí?

Sakuno levantó su vista al encontrar un vaso de café cercano a su rostro.

.- gracias- dijo quedamente.

Ryoma no contestó y se sentó en una de las sillas contiguas a ella.

.- ahora están terminando con los estudios, la enfermera acaba de salir- informó Sakuno rompiendo esa incomodidad.

.-ah-contesto él sin importancia.

¿Había caído algún tipo de maldición sobre ella? Por que esa incomodidad no se la deseaba a nadie.

Le pareció recordar nuevamente aquellos días, esos primeros días en los que había tratado de olvidarse de Ryoma y por más que lo intentaba, lo veía cada vez más; alguien alla arriba no quería que eso ocurriera pero… ¡ al diablo con él!

Cuando estaba a punto de tomar impulso para levantarse, el celular la sacó de si.

Al contestar se dio cuenta que no solo estaba con la persona equivocada, sino en el lugar y hora. Con todo el ajetreo se olvido completamente de que debía ir a su trabajo y que justamente ahora, su compañero la llamaba para saber en donde estaba. Se maldijo internamente.

.-si, no, si estoy bien, no, llegare no te preocupes, estaré allí si…claro…comprendo- Ryoma veía caminar a la joven de una lado para otro en la sala de espera, su cara llena de muecas trataba de explicar lo pasó. Sin embargo y para pesar, no conciente del muchacho, una voz le interrumpió.

.- ¿Cómo esta?- la mismísima señora Smith se encontraba frente a él, algo agitada… ¿tan ocupado estaba con Sakuno que no notó su llegada? ¿Que le estaba pasando?- ¿Qué tiene?- el tono de preocupación de la misma iba en aumento.

.- todavía…- justo en el momento el doctor salió de la habitaron.- señor…-

.- ¿como esta mi esposo? Que tiene dígame…-

.- no se preocupen, solo sufrió una quemadura superficial y una torcedura del tobillo, se pondrá bien señora-

La mujer no sabía si reír o llorar de la emoción de que su marido se encontrara bien.

.- pero tendrá que quedarse en observación, por lo que me contó sufre de presión alta y en este momento con el susto le ha subido bastante-

La mujer escuchaba atenta al tiempo que llegaba Sakuno.

.- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- miró expectativa.

Ryoma se giró hacia ella.

.- esta bien, solo se quedara dos días para poder obsérvalo- Sakuno suspiró aliviada.

.-me alegra saberlo- observo su reloj- yo de igual forma, ya me tengo que ir-

.- oh jovencita…- la señora acababa de hablar con el medico y se mostró muy agradecida con Sakuno- muchas gracias por lo que has hecho-

.- no se preocupe señora, al que realmente debe darle las gracias es a Ryoma- contestó Sakuno algo cohibida.

.- pero tú ayudaste a traerlo hasta aquí y lo auxiliaste antes de que llegara Ryoma- la anciana tomó las manos de la muchacha- muchas gracias-

La joven se sonrojo y asintió lentamente.

.- de nada- susurró al verla entrar en la habitación. Repentinamente el aire cargado de una atmósfera agradable se tenso- bueno…yo, ya debo ir- anuncio tomando su abrigo y su cartera- espero que el señor se mejore pronto.- comentó en forma de saludo. En un último esfuerzo para saludar sin quedar como que estaba huyendo cruzo su mirada con la de él.- a…adiós- dijo mas para si antes de comenzar a caminar por el largo pasillo que daba al ascensor.

Ryoma se quedo ahí, estático, como si su cerebro apenas procesara las últimas palabras de ella. Algo se movió dentro de él, algo le dijo que ese silencio que se había formado entre ellos dos no era mas que un abismo; que no era el mismo mutismo que se formaba entre ambos años atrás y que había veces que realmente necesitaba. Este fue áspero y gélido con una pizca de soledad intangible. Ella ya no estaba ahí, no como antes.

Eso le molesto mucho. Agarró sus cosas y con una pequeña despedida desde fuera de la habitación salió corriendo hacia las escaleras de emergencia.

¿Qué lo estaba impulsando a hacer esto? No lo sabia, era algo más fuerte y más intranquilo que él. Una cosa que lo impulsaba a hacer cualquier estupidez por más que el mismo Ryoma se diera cuenta de que estaba mal.

Haciendo acto de su estado físico bajo las misma rápidamente.

Sus ojos gatunos buscaron los metros de recepción blanca inmaculada hasta que esa figura ya conocida se hizo presente.

Sakuno estaba saliendo por la puerta principal, atareada en la búsqueda dentro de su bolso.

Conocía esa actitud, como no hacerlo, era la misma que tenia el día que se conocieron.

.- ¡Oye!- le llamo a menos de dos metros de distancia- Ryuzaki!- Sakuno se volteo.

.- ¿que ocurre?-

.- ¿tienes en que irte?- preguntó con tono desinteresado.

.- bueno, esperaba poder tomar un taxi pero todavía no encuentro mi billetera- contestó al seguir buscando dentro de su bolso.

.- vamos- Ryoma hizo ademán de buscar su auto.

.- ¿Qué?-

.- yo te llevo- contestó sin siquiera mirarla.

Encontrando su automóvil, Ryoma caminó hacia el.

.- pero…- Sakuno estaba en plena lucha interna. Si no iba con el seguro que perdía ese día de trabajo debido a que por lo visto había olvidado su billetera en casa y si iba con él estaría flaqueando.

¿Que estas a punto de hacer? Se pregunto a si misma al correr para alcanzar a Ryoma.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El viaje fue estadísticamente normal, nadie hablo, una típica "conversación" con el grandísimo Ryoma Echizen.

Él aparcó en un espacio vació justo en frente del edificio.

Sakuno movió sus manos incomoda antes de tomar con determinación su bolso.

.- muchas gracias, Ryoma- dudo en llamarlo por su nombre de pila, después de todo, los años de distanciamiento era muchos como para hacer que no hubiera pasado nada.

Ryoma solo se limito a asistir levemente sin quitar ni un momento su gatuna mirada.

Al salir del automóvil Sakuno sintió el alivio de un animal que acaba de escapar de las garras de su opresor. Respiro aliviada pero algo incomoda.

Con aire apresurado se adentro al edificio, saludando a cuanto compañero se le cruzaba. En el último tramo antes de llegar a su oficina algo la hizo detenerse.

Ella tenia un plan, uno antes de volver a verlo a él ese día. Lo seguiría al pie de la letra sin contemplaciones, no podía echarse atrás, no ahora, no viendo lo débil que resultaba ser ante la sola presencia de Ryoma. Tenia que evitarlo a cualquier costo, debía hacerlo.

Apretando los boletos colocados en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir, caminó hacia la oficina del señor O´Brian.

Llamó respetuosamente y entró al recibir el permiso.

.- permiso, señor- saludo apenada.

.- niña, te hemos estado buscando toda la tarde-

.- le ruego que me disculpe Señor, no fue mi intención, tuve un percance en la calle y…-

.- no te preocupes niña, no te comeré, no tiene por que darme mas explicaciones, si dices que te pasó algo ya esta, para mi es suficiente- sonrió el hombre bonachón.

Sakuno sintió como el peso de la culpa se iba aliviando.

.- ¿que necesitabas?- preguntó por fin el señor O´Brian- por que supongo que no habrás venido solo para justificarte-

.- bueno, yo- Sakuno saco los papeles- es sobre esto, me los dieron en la ceremonia de apertura-

.- oh, grandioso, mas paces libres- el hombre la observó socarrón- ¿descubriste quien era el que te envió los pasados?

.- así es, justamente por ello he venido aquí, tal vez no sea muy oportuno- puso las entradas sobre el escritorio- pero creo que el mas indicado en decidir quien debe cubrir el partido es usted-

El hombre sonrió incomprensiblemente.

.-esta bien, si eso es lo que tu crees entonces seré yo el que elija- Sakuno se levantó agradecida y con un leve asentimiento se dirigió a la salida.- pero te daré un consejo jovencita- ella no se volteo- de nada sirve que hullas, eso no resolverá nada… -

Continuara…

He vuelto, después de muchos meses…XD bueno tal vez no tantos, pero que me estuve desaparecida es cierto. Lo importante es que volví…o eso es lo terrorífico, todavía no lo se. Se va moldeando, la historia ya esta tomando forma, o eso es lo que quiero creer u.u. Ahora las incógnitas para el próximo capitulo son: ¿ que hará Ryoma cuando se entere que Sakuno no cubrirá su partido? Y ¿ la curiosidad de Thomas lo llevara muy lejos? XD. Los dejo con la duda.

**Les pido un favor muy importante, hace tiempo se anda presentando un grave problema que nos atañe a todos como lectores y escritores: un grupo de inadaptados se anda escudando en las reglas de ff . net para borrar los fanfictions que no les gustan con tontas excusas. Por favor si quieres saber más del tema entra a mi profile y ahí tendrás los links. Uno de ellos es para el foro de inadaptados y el otro es para otro foro que se hizo en contra de las acciones cobardes de estos. Ayúdanos a salvar a los escritores y lectores, sobre todos a los que recién se inician los cuales son su presa favorita por así decirlo. Muchas gracias!**

Nos vemos la próxima.

Los quiero!

Grisel

Muchas gracias por los reviews a: slamina, natalia riddle, karlyta, scooky, -ivekag-, punxy, Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba... , Aiko1504, Viridiana, kira echizen, GabiosKa, 3-CiNdY-3, Kaeri chan, Shiory-Asuka, kaname-c, frikis-san, anni-fer, cynthiaXCeReShItA


	10. Silencios confusos

Capitulo 10: Silencios confusos

Error o no ya estaba hecho, no tenia como volver atrás aunque quisiera, así que con fina actitud no dijo ninguna palabra al salir del despacho de su jefe.

Huir¿verdaderamente estaba huyendo? Y si así fuera¿de que? Su pasado estaba terminantemente alejado, por así decirlo en otro país y quería mantenerlo de esa manera¿tan malo era eso? Está bien, tal vez no era la mejor manera, pero Sakuno no encontraba otra forma. Ryoma había regresado a su vida de manera precipitada, entonces, por que no sacarlo de la misma forma, ya lo hizo una vez.

.- y costó- se dijo en voz baja caminado por las calles allegadas a su vivienda.

Ya la noche caía sobre la ciudad y las luces iluminaban los parajes.

Mucho, eso le había costado, fue un desgaste físico como psíquico. Y ahora debía estar tranquila, mañana se resolvería todo, Ryoma probablemente entendería el por que y no insistiría en verla otra vez. Caso cerrado.

O eso es lo que ella esperaba. Conclusión mas errada no pudo haber. El caso salió en todo los noticieros y las revistas de esa semana se volvieron completamente locas tratando de resolver el gran misterio de Echizen.

Ryoma no medio palabra, así como llegó a la chancha de tenis y vio que en la sección que había conseguido asignarle a Sakuno y su equipo estaba otro periodista, el juego se convirtió en una batalla sangrienta en la cual el joven no dio tregua, lastimando a su contrincante al atacarlo con pases difíciles y llenos de una energía desconocida en Ryoma.

El partido se canceló; por más que Ryoma estuviera llevando la ventaja con gran ímpetu su conducta agresiva no pasó para nada desapercibida

Eso fue un viernes y ya era domingo. Sakuno tiró el periódico exasperada ante la actitud insistente con esa noticia.

"**Echizen se volvió loco" "Se habla de una rivalidad de años" "Todos dicen que fue por una chica" "Ajuste de cuentas"**

Una más loca que la otra, obviamente. Los comentaristas serios preferían no hablar mucho del tema, aunque insinuaban que pronto tendrían noticias ya que estaban investigando.

.- basura, pura basura- Sakuno se encontraba medio recostada en el sillón de su living con Nix en brazos. El gatito se movió levemente y con un perceptible maullido pareció asistir al comentario de su ama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- Impresionante-

.- deja de caminar de un lado para otro, me mareas- murmuró enfadado Ryoma.

Su manager y él se encontraban en el departamento Ryoma.

.- ¿acaso no te importan todas estas cosas?-

.- ¿por que habrían de hacerlo?

.- Ryoma, tengo una duda… ¿Sabes leer?- le arrojó la revista que estaba leyendo- ¡El juego que diste el otro día fue un completo desastre y un enorme escándalo!

.- no me di cuenta, yo solo jugué- contestó Echizen como si nada.

Esto exasperó a Thomas.

.- Eres noticia nacional y sólo dices¿no me di cuenta?-el muchacho no dijo nada. Su manager trató de contenerse y con mucho esfuerzo se calmó lo suficiente cómo para preguntar:- ¿que te ocurrió para que te pusieras así? Y no me digas que no sabes por que Dios y miles de personas son testigos de que tu cara demostraba un enfado inigualable.

.- nada- susurró el joven sin ganas.

La puerta de entrada se abrió al ruido de unas llaves. Al instante y como siendo invocado un hombre de importante presencia, de muy sofisticada postura y enorme sonrisa picara cruzo el umbral. Pero eso no era lo que llamaba la atención de dicho personaje, sino…

.- pensé que ya no vendrías- dijo Ryoma asqueado y con mal humor en cada una de las silabas pronunciadas. Se levantó y caminó hacia el mini bar.

.- como siempre eres tan, amable- le cortó el hombre dejando una maleta en el piso.

Thomas por un momento se quedo viendo a este hombre tan parecido Ryoma. Eran dos gotas de agua, aunque se notaba que el recién llegado era un poco más alto y parecía más sociable.

.- hola- el hombre interrumpió los pensamientos de Thomas- mucho gusto yo soy…-

.- mi hermano- respondió Ryoma quitándole cualquier importancia- y un estorbo.

El hombre en vez de enfadarse sonrió mas ampliamente dejando libre una petulancia que a simple vista no seria percibida.

.- Ryoga Echizen, y no le hagas caso a Ryoma, siempre estuvo celoso de que jugara mejor que él al tenis- Bromeó sabiendo lo que esto causaría.

Thomas se adelantó.

.-Thomas Harrison-ambos se dieron la mano- Ryoma en ningún momento mencionó que tenia un hermano.

.- es que no me gusta recordar cosas feas- respondió el antes nombrado terminando de servirse un trago.- además es como llamar a la mala suerte.

.- podría decir lo mismo de ti hermanito- contraatacó Ryoga

.- ¿a que has venido entonces?-

.- ¿te invento algo o te digo de una que mamá me mando para ver como andaba su bebé?- Ryoma se giró hacia su hermano, llenando sus ojos gatunos de un sarcasmo misterioso.

.- y déjame adivinar, no pudiste con la idea tentadora de venir hasta Estados Unidos y fastidiarme-

.- ¿te soy sincero? No- sonrió complacido al ver que esa afirmación sólo incrementaba la molestia de su hermano menor.

Thomas pensó al ver dicha relación que las cosas no iban bien pero ni de casualidad y tal vez esa era la razón por la cual Ryoma estuviera de tan pésimo humor. Fuera así o no lo mejor seria salir de esa situación tan incomoda. No lo pensó dos veces y con un rápido saludo se fue.

.- ya tenias que espantar a alguien- comentó Ryoma sentándose en el sillón.

Ryoga le siguió.

.- mejor dicho, tú lo espantaste con ese carácter que te cargas-

Su hermano menor no respondió. Miraba pensativo la copa de vino.

.- siempre supe que eras bastante famoso pero nunca que por escándalos- esto llamó la atención de Ryoma- estás hasta en tapas de revistas de novias.

El menor no pudo contener una sonrisa al imaginarse ese bizarro momento.

.- "Echizen perdió los estribos y con un estilo nunca visto en él, le dio una paliza a su contrincante"-

.- solo fue un juego- contestó- no lo mate, él no supo seguirme el ritmo.

Su hermano prendió un cigarrillo y con fina desenvoltura soltó el aire.

.- mira, debo admitir que vi la cinta del partido y tirabas a matar- Ryoma se movió incomodo. Él podía mentirle a todo el mundo, ocultar cualquier cosa, pero si había algo que realmente no soportaba era que su hermano mayor era completamente inmune a ese tipo de mentiras y, lo odiaba por ello.

.- ya te dije, fue sólo un juego-

.- ¿es por una chica?-

.- ¿me vez a mi en una situación así?- Ryoga negó- ¿entonces?

.- se que sonara raro, pero es un hecho comprobado, la mujer tiene el poder de desconcentrar al hombre de una manera poco común, todos los problemas que tienen los hombres con otros de su genero en general son por mujeres- Ryoma se rió incrédulo- yo los he tenido también-

.- yo no tenia ningún problema con el jugador-

.- entonces admites que si hay una mujer de por medio-

.- ….-

.- déjame adivinar-

.- mejor dedícate a lo tuyo- contestó rápidamente Ryoma al ver que su hermano se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso, en el que ni siquiera él mismo se animaba a explorar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Papparazzi, palabra peligrosa que es sinónimo de exposición y obsesión del público alimentado por personas que no paran de seguirte y sacarte fotos al tiempo que dejan todos tus secretos a la luz.

Los odiaba, por que no hacerlo. Especular con su vida privada de esa manera debería ser ilegal.

El mas pequeño de los Echizen apagó el la radio de su auto en donde segundos antes la noticia o mejor dicho "primicia" de que Ryoma disputaba el titulo de Play Boy con su pasado contrincante y que las finitas razones le empujaron a darle esa paliza en la cancha de tenis.

.- idiotas- murmuró.

Las puertas del edificio frente a él se abrieron dando paso a una joven que atolondrada trataba de cargar con todo los papeles que llevaba.

Sin decir más, salió del automóvil y llegó a tiempo antes de que las carpetas de ella tocaran el suelo.

.- muchas grac…- su voz se perdió al reconocer a quien tenia en frente.- ho...hola

.- tendrías que tener mas cuidado, Ryuzaki- opinó Ryoma cargando gran parte del papeleo.

.-si, lo se- contestó apenada.

Tiempo de no verlo: una semana, y los nervios les crispaban peor que antes.

Sakuno se quedó un momento quieta y sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos esperó.

Y esperó.

.- Ryoma- el muchacho no respondió, simplemente asintió.- los papeles-

.-creí que pesaban mucho- respondió sin dárselos. Sakuno sentía como la mirada de él no se apartaba ni un segundo.

.- si lo hacen-

.-….-

Si Ryoma trataba de decirle algo no se entendía bien que era, tal vez ella no sabía captar indirectas o quizás él no era bueno expresándose en ese sentido.

Para pena de los dos, eran ambas.

.- se que no es de mi incumbencia- dijo Ryoma- pero¿Qué pasó con las entradas que te entregue?

Esto cayó tan repentinamente sobre la pobre muchacha que por poco y se marea.

.- se las di a mi superior- objetó tratando de dar la menor explicación.

.-¿ por que?- indagó distante.

.- es que me pareció lo mejor- trató de mirarlo directamente a los ojos pero no pudo, él rehuía o parecía mas interesado en otra cosa- yo soy principiante y el torneo es muy importante, no se si estoy preparada para semejante responsabilidad.- mintió.

Frío, un gélido silencio entre ambos. Una mota de fastidio se sintió por parte de Ryoma que a los ojos de cualquiera iba a reclamar algo, pero no lo hizo.

.- ¿vas para tu casa?- preguntó él rompiendo el ambiente.

.- si-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El simple giro de una llave hizo mas silencioso el silencio, redundante, eso es lo que pensó Sakuno. Ryoma por su cuanta bajó y sin esperarla, abrió la puerta de ella y ayudándole bajo el pilón de papeles de atrás.

Esta vez entendiendo la indirecta, Sakuno cerró el auto y se apresuró a abrir la puerta para que Ryoma pasara.

¿Cómo era posible que con simples mutismos ellos se entendieran tan bien en algunos momentos y en otros ninguno supiera ni como salirse de la situación¿Lo harían a propósito?

.- ¿En donde los dejo?- Sakuno señaló la mesa en forma circular de la entrada del Hall.

El terror la invadió¿que ocurría ahora? Otra vez volverían a ese sigilo ambiguo, seguramente. Ryoma también cayó en esa cuenta.

.- creo que…-

.- gracias por traerme- Sakuno se inclinó levemente.

.-de nada- se le notaba indeciso.

Caminó hasta la puerta y con un apenas perceptible: nos vemos, se fue.

Nuevamente esa relación no encajaba por ningún lugar y realmente no le encontraba sentido.

Sakuno se sintió confusa, aturdida.

Segundos después tocaron a la puerta. No supo por que pero su vista se desvió sobre la mesa del Hall en donde al costado de los papeles se encontraba unas llaves.

Las tomó.

.- te las olvidaste- comentó tratando de parecer simpática al abrir la puerta.

Cero resultados, la persona frente a ella parecía todo lo contrario a lo que fue segundos antes.

.- ¿Ryoma, te sientes bien?- el tenista clavó sus ojos llenos de decisión sobre ella.

No agarró las llaves que Sakuno le tendía, con decisión se adentró en la casa.

.- no lo vuelvas a hacer- reclamó; no parecía enojado, era un sentimiento que Sakuno no podía descifrar.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar, instantáneamente después de decir esto la muchacha sintió como los brazos de él se deslizaban por su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él con una deje de desenfreno tangible en el aire.- ¡No me gusta, así que no lo vuelvas a hacer!- exigió. Sakuno no articuló sonido, ni siquiera cuando los labios de Ryoma se posaron con posesión y lujuria sobre los suyos, cortando cualquier contacto con la realidad.

Continuara.

Tiempo sin verlos! O leerlos. Bueno, no importa. Perdonen la demora, es que tuve un problema mayor con mi pobre maquina( que descanse en paz) perdí mucha información entre ella el capitulo 10. Así que tuve que escribirlo nuevamente. Pero ya resuelto el problema de no tener ordenador, estoy de vuelta a las andanzas.

Tengo que aclarar algo, el hermano de Ryoma al que hago alusión si existe, aparece en una película del príncipe. Yo no pude conseguirla todavía, pero que Ryoma tiene un hermano igual a él pero en grande es cierto( insertar baba de autora y de lectoras). Ahora como les dije, como no vi la película no se como será su personalidad, así que me la invente. Espero no les moleste.

A ver que les pareció el capitulo.

Les mando un beso enorme y se me cuidan

Hasta la próxima

Grisel.

Muchisimas gracias a: natalia riddle; Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba...; slamina ; Kisumo-chan; clea everlasting; Aiko1504 ; scooky; Viridiana; -ivekag-; kaname-c; 3-CiNdY-3; Ryosaku; karlyta ; anni-fer; Vickyta-chan


	11. Atándome a ti

Capitulo 11: Atándome a ti

Entre sus brazos, estaba entre ellos, como muchas veces lo había imaginado aun siendo una niña. Bueno, tal vez esto fuera diez veces mejor que su imaginación, pero no dejaba de ser parecido.

Ryoma aun mantenía su cintura bien agarrada, ayudando a su lengua en la ardua tarea de no dejar que su "presa" se escapara al alejarse.

Y Sakuno, ella no cabía en lo roja que se había puesto su piel. Nunca nadie le beso tan pecaminosamente y a decir verdad, tan en contra se su voluntad. Como pudo se movió entre los brazos de él intentando imponer algún tipo de distancia.

Por un momento tomó control de su boca.

.- Ryo…Ryoma…- Esto pareció regresarlo al momento.

El joven Echizen no la soltó, simplemente alejó su boca lo suficiente como para poder tomar aire. El calor que desprendía su cuerpo no menguaba. Abrió sus ojos gatunos.

Sakuno pudo notarlo, el también estaba acalorado, sus mejillas pálidas se tiñeron de un atractivo tono carmesí, muy leve, dándole un toque exótico.

Una parte gritaba, de alegría, de júbilo, sin poder caber del placer, pero la otra, la conciente, la racional y la que siempre le había manejado, se oponía.

Cada uno de los momentos en los que Sakuno sufrió por su culpa, formaron fila para desfilar descaradamente por su memoria. No quería volver a sentir eso, de ninguna manera seguiría.

.- aléjate- exigió como pudo, quitándose del contacto visual. Sin ser brusca lo empujó para darse mas espacio.

Y como siempre Ryoma parecía mudo. Su actitud no había variado en mucho, pero ya se lo notaba menos excitado.

Sakuno ordenó unas treinta veces a sus piernas que se movieran y cuando estas lo hicieron apenas podían sostenerla. Con pesar y algo de torpeza se dirigió a la puerta. Claro ademán de que quería que se fuera.

Ryoma lo entendió, tomó las llaves que milagrosamente habían caído sobre la mesa y salió de ahí más confundido que nunca en su vida, sintiendo un gran vacío por dejar las cosas de esa manera.

Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre la dura madera que la separaba de la calle.

Se sintió frustrada y decepcionada, de lo ocurrido y de ella misma.

Al parecer no había cambiado tanto como suponía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El día comenzaba nuevamente y con pesar Sakuno vio en el reloj de su muñeca que no habían pasado más de tres minutos de la última vez que le había consultado. La mañana pasaba extremadamente lenta y le crispaba los nervios.

Las diez … y ella sentía que había estado en esa silla por horas.

Cinco días de lo ocurrido y ¡nada!

¡Se lo tragó la tierra!

Cosa que no le hubiera disgustado si hubiese ocurrido antes de aquel incidente, pero ahora ¡ahora le era insoportable!

Ya, el tema se lo planteó una y otra vez en su cabeza, dándole razones validas y de mas para que olvidara lo ocurrido, pero todo se venia abajo con el pequeño pero estorboso lema: "todas las cosas tienen un por que".

Golpeó su frente contra el escritorio.

.- definitivamente, odio mi vida- murmuró.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió estrepitosamente asustándola y haciéndola saltar en su silla de la impresión.

.- Sakuno, el señor O´brian desea verte- le comunicó una compañera, muy bonita y menuda llamada Alisha.

Como pudo y sin ganas se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe. Entró mientras él estaba hablando por teléfono, con un leve movimiento le dijo que se sentara.

.- bien...- colgó el teléfono- te llame por...- la joven parecía perdida.

Movió sus manos incomoda.

.-¿te ocurre algo?- pregunto él.

.-no, no es nada Señor O´Brian- aseguró Sakuno. Tragó dificultosa.

El hombre le creyó a medias.

.- bien Ryuzaki, mande a llamarte por esto- de el cajon de su escritorio sacó unos cuantos sobres.- me acaba de llegar esta mañana.

Sakuno los observó curiosa e intrigada. El hombre prosiguió.

.- y he de decir que no me sorprendió en lo absoluto haber recibido esto- terminó de poner los papeles sobre la mesa y la miró amenamente- ayer por la noche recibí una llamada Ryuzaki…- sonrió- haciendo un paréntesis, he de decir que elegirte a ti entre todas las postulantes a este trabajo fue la mejor decisión de mi vida- admitió orgulloso de si mismo. La muchacha apenas podía con curiosidad que le causaba, y un mechón de su largo cabello que se había salido de su prolija trenza estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.- Niña, esto que vez aquí es la documentación necesaria para toda una temporada de partidos en las ligas mayores de tenis-

Insertar balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza de Sakuno. Sabia por donde venia la mano.

.- y antes de que digas que lo ponga en manos de alguien mas este trabajo, he de decir que es imposible- hizo una pausa- todo esta a tu nombre- le entregó una pequeña tarjeta plastificada. Sakuno lo verifico, no había pase, permiso o entrada que no tuviera su nombre y apellido junto con otros números de serie necesarios.- además…- el señor O´Brian mostró sus dientes nuevamente al descargar una nueva carcajada- la llamada que recibí ayer fue de Thomas Harrison.- Sakuno no sabia a quien diablos se refería con eso. El hombre lo percibió.- es el representante de Ryoma Echizen.

Segundo balde de agua fría para la pobre de Ryuzaki.

.- por fin, después de un año pudimos conseguirla…-

.- no entiendo-

.- la entrevista, Ryuzaki- el hombre se levantó y miró por la ventana- durante mucho tiempo todas las revistas nacionales hasta internacionales han intentado pero Echizen nos ha evadido a todos- se giró para ver a la muchacha ahí sentada- y ayer por la noche, el señor Harrison me dijo que nos concedían la entrevista. ¿Sabes lo que significa? ¡Tendremos la exclusiva!-

.- pero-

.- ¡y todo gracias a ti Ryuzaki! Ahora dime- ya la inquisición le sobrepasaba- ¿de donde conoces a Echizen?

Sakuno se incomodo.

.- de..de la primaria señor- contestó sin muchas ganas- fuimos compañeros.

.- ¿solo compañeros?- preguntó pícaro.

Ese simple comentario la hizo caer en la realidad, si su propio jefe no creía que solamente fueron compañeros, las personas pensarían igual, no importaba lo que dijera. ¿Y si su esfuerzo y dedicación se veía opacado por esto?

Sakuno se sintió mal, un mareo inesperado la hizo moverse torpemente en su asiento.

.- ¿te sientes bien?

.- ...-

.- mejor dejemos esta reunión para mas tarde- dijo él al verla tan pálida.- mandare a que te den los papeles no te preocupes- Sakuno asintió levemente mientras se paraba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al salir ya estaba oscureciendo. Los rayos de luz rojizos se posaban en algunos de los edificios contiguos. Las luces de la calle se fueron encendiendo una por una a penas unos segundos después de que Sakuno empezó a caminar hacia la parada de ómnibus.

El mal estar que le había agarrado en la reunión fue menguando con el pasar de las horas, pero no lo suficiente como para que su estomago no se le revolviera de vez en cuando.

.- _"debo dejar de somatizar todo lo que siento_"- se dijo apenada a si misma.

Sus pasos resonaban en una calle que por el horario ya estaba poco transitada y sus ojos de vez en cuando se perdían en cualquier cosa con tal de olvidar. Esa lucha interna que tenia con su conciencia y sus sentimientos la estaban desgastando poco a poco, Ryoma tenia la culpa de todo.

Como si los pensamientos invocaran, su vista de un lindo automóvil negro( y algo familiar para su gusto) se vio interrumpida por la esculpida, alta y deportiva figura de Ryoma Echizen.

A paso seguro y sin ningún intención de hacerle caso a unas colegialas que pasaban por la acera de en frente gritándole cosas típicas de niñas fanáticas, caminó determinante hacia ella.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sakuno, supo que hacer y lo hizo. Con aire ofendido y sin darle importancia( o por lo menos no la demostró) aceleró el paso, dejando al joven Echizen algo desconcertado.

Ella sabia que no la llamaría, y acertó, pero en contra de sus predicciones, la comenzó a seguir y esto definitivamente la incomodo; cada paso que daba era un abismo y a pesar que la parada solo estaba a cincuenta metros parecía el recorrido mas largo que había hecho en toda su existencia.

Cansada, mareada y ya muy molesta se giró hacia él, plantándose ante Ryoma la figura de una mujer decidida, algo pálida, pero decidida.

.- ¿que quieres? -

Él la miró algo extrañado. No se apresuró a responder.

.- vine a buscarte- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

.- ¿para? - toda la sutileza y amabilidad de esa señorita desaprecio dando paso al malhumor acumulado durante años.

.- creo que es obvio- contestó fríamente y taladrándola con sus ojos gatunos.

Sakuno resopló.

.- ¡no, no lo es!-

.-hablemos en un lugar mas privado- propuso Ryoma al ver que algunos curiosos tardaban en alejarse. Intentó tomarla de la mano rápidamente, pero ella lo evadió. Esto ultimo había colmado el vaso.

.- ¿quien te crees que eres para venir de un momento a otro y cambiar toda mi vida? - reclamó enojada. Nunca antes en su vida le había reclamado nada a nadie, pero su paciencia soportó demasiado- Ryoma, nunca fuimos muy cercanos, apenas nos hablábamos... o mejor dicho, yo te hablaba a ti- se corrigió irónica- si es que en algún punto de nuestras vidas estuvimos cerca fue en primer año y segundo, fuera de ahí somos como completos extraños- suspiró indignada, recordando con dolor el pasado- tu ni siquiera me conoces y de un momento al otro me das esto- señaló la carpeta en donde llevaba todos los papeles- y me das paces gratis a partidos y demás yo...-

.- ¿no es lo que querías? - preguntó Ryoma fríamente.

.- ¡mes esforcé demasiado por este puesto de periodista para que vengas tu y lo arruines! - reclamó- ¡trabaje duro Ryoma! ¡ahora todo eso se fue a la basura por que todo el mundo cree que tengo algún tipo de "amistad" especial contigo!

Fuerte golpe al orgullo de Ryoma.

.-hasta mi jefe, el que mas sabe sobre mis trabajos en la Universidad cree que consiguió todo esto por que una de sus reporteras se revuelca con el mejor jugador de tenis- al decir las ultimas palabras su rostro se volvió completamente rojo.- no se lo que pretendes con todo esto, ¿que es lo que quieres? ...- sus ojos ya rojos desde hace un rato no pudieron retener las lagrimas de frustración.

Ryoma no dijo nada.

.- ¡como siempre! ¡la única estúpida que sigue hablando soy yo! - ofuscada se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la parada de autobús.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese sentimiento de excesiva molestia( acompañado de esa voz que reclamaba: no puede ignórame) que le hacia perder los estribos. A aprovechando que era mas alto y mas atlético, no necesito de muchos pasos para llegar cerca de ella y cuando lo hizo la levanto en brazos.

.- ¡OYEME! ¿¡QUE HACES? - gritó ella anonadada.

No dijo nada y ante la atenta mirada de muchos curiosos que ya para ese momento habían reconocido a la estrella de tenis, se dirigió a su auto con la joven en brazos. Teniéndola sentada en el asiento del copiloto en menos de cuatro minutos y con una cara de frustración total.

.- no tenias por que hacer eso- dijo ella mirando por la ventanilla y viendo pasar el paisje de la ciudad.

.- si no lo hacia- hizo un movimiento para cambiar la velocidad- tu no me ibas a escuchar.- la miró de soslayo.

.-no tengo por que hacerlo, Ryoma- se quitó de la cara un mecho largo de pelo.- no creo que tengamos que hablar sobre nada- se mintió a ella misma.

Por primera vez el muchacho sonrió levemente.

.- ¿realmente lo crees?- preguntó después de su acción.

Ni el mismo Echizen sabia por que se estaba comportando de esa manera tan...¿extraña? Nunca se había preocupado por lo que una mujer pensara de él, ni siquiera la presencia de las mas hermosas había logrado intimidarlo en ningún sentido. Pero ella, esa castaña rojiza de alguna manera lograba que su mundo se convirtiera en un caos con una sola palabra.

Y aquella nueva actitud, eso de no dejarle explicar nada...bueno, tal vez no tenia mucho que explicar, todavía el mismo se preguntaba por que la había besado, pero eso no contaba demasiado. Al parecer existía una Sakuno que no conocía, pero algo muy dentro de él deseaba hacerlo.

Ignorando la cara pesimista de su acompañante Ryoma condujo por un bonito barrio en las afuera de la ciudad. Las calles que bordeaban hermosos y antiguos edificios, contrastaban a la perfección con el aire calmo y señorial.

.- ¿a donde vamos? - indagó ella. Hacía rato que notó que no iban a su casa.

Ryoma no contestó.

Casi al final de tan elegante barrio, se imponía un hermosos restaurant, de fina decoración pero de sencillez admirable. Nada ostentoso desplegaba un aire calido y hasta glamoroso.

Aparcó en el estacionamiento y sin mediar palabra bajó.

Algo perdida Sakuno le imitó.

.- ¿que es este lugar?-

.- un restaurant- respondió en tono obvio. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa irónica y antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió como la mano de Ryoma se deslizaba por su cintura y la guiaba hacia la entrada.

Pareciera que Ryoma iba muy seguido a ese lugar puesto que todos los meseros, hasta uno de los dueños que se encontraba en el allí le saludaron con familiaridad. Los condujeron a ambos hacia la mejor mesa, una al lado de un ventanal precioso que daba a un parque majestuoso y bien cuidado. Obviamente la mesa estaba apartada. La atención inmediata le hizo ver a Sakuno que no escatimaban en consentir al muchacho que ahora, sentado frente a ella, tomaba un pedazo de pan mientras esperaban la comida.

Demás no estaba decir que Sakuno se sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Su vestimenta constaba de una falda de vestir larga hasta las rodilla, una camisa color blanca y el saco negro que hacia juego con la falda. Mas simple no podía estar. Ryoma a pesar de estar solo con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa azul oscuro parecía salido de una revista de moda, su cabello un tanto desacomodado le daba un aire a modelo que acaparo la mirada de mas de una mujer en el lugar al verlo entrar.

.- ¿para que vinimos? - Ryoma levanto una ceja.

.- a comer- segunda respuesta obvia en el día.

.- de eso ya me di cuenta- contestó ella cansada de la evasiva de él.- ¿cual es el fin de todo esto?

.- ¿te puedo preguntar algo? - evadió nuevamente él.

Sakuno suspiró afirmando.

.- ¿por que hoy hablas tanto?- un impulso asesino recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha... como osó decir algo así, como se le...- ¿oye, por que no respondes?

.- tengo que ir al baño, permiso- decidió no matarlo, seria inútil, estaban en un lugar publico, la declararían culpable enseguida.

Ofuscada se mojó la cara por tercera vez, mirándose en el espejo. Si bien su ropa lucia desalineada para ese momento del día, o mejor dicho noche, su cabello era un completo desastre. Como en el enojo no tomó su bolso intento como pudo arreglarlo nuevamente en una trenza, siendo inútil se conformó con dejarlo suelto y lo mas prolijo posible.

Lo que fuera que estuviera planeando Ryoma la tenía en ascuas hasta la medula, le era imposible descifrarlo. Con un último vistazo a su ropa salió del baño. Mala suerte para ella que cuando se estaba acercando a la mesa, observo como una muchacha de su misma edad, pero con una cabellera lacia y negra como la noche, estaba sentada muy cercana a un Ryoma mas entretenido en servirse un vaso con agua que en prestarle atención.

.- podrías venir a tomar algo conmigo-

.- ya te dije que estoy acompañado- gruñó él.

.- oh vamos, no seas así...-

Sakuno dudo si hacer acto de presencia, pero algo dentro de si le hizo mover sus piernas hasta situarse en su silla.

.- ya regrese- informó como si eso no fuera obvio.

.- oh..entonces era cierto- destiló la morocha con desdén- si estabas _acompañado- _examinó a Sakuno con énfasis desaprobatorio.- bien hermoso, esta vez te me escapas- miró a Sakuno con superioridad- pero la próxima no lo harás- con suma desfachatez se inclinó y besó sonoramente la mejilla de Ryoma. Picaramente sonrió con antipatía a la peli caoba y se fue.

El muchacho se limpió la cara modestamente, esa mujer a pesar de ponerse excesivo maquillaje no dejaba de ser preciosa.

.- simpática- se burló Sakuno después de unos minutos de silencio.

.- pesada más que otra cosa- corrigió Ryoma.

El mesero se acercó en es momento con la comida.

.- Ryoma- Sakuno probó un pedazo de su carne al caramelo. Por dentro se derrito del placer, nunca había comido algo tan exquisito.

Ryoma sonrió por segunda vez al ver la cara de la muchacha.

.- ¿por que me trajiste a este lugar? digo..aparte de comer- terminó antes de comer otro pedazo.

Ryoma dejo la copa de vino sobre la mesa y se aclaro la garganta.

.- para celebrar- respondió con naturalidad.

.- ¿celebrar?- Sakuno le miró extrañada.

.- tu primera nota de tapa- contestó Ryoma sin un pelo fuera de lugar.

.- ¿QUE?- gritó tan fuerte que todos se asustaron. Sakuno recobro la compostura rápidamente.- pero...yo solo iba a escribir sobre los partidos, o eso creía...como es que...-

.- ¿El señor O´brian no te dijo?- estaba a punto de preguntar: ¿decirme que? pero el recuerdo de la conversación con su jefe se hizo presente.- mi manager le concedió una entrevista exclusiva conmigo.

.- si, eso me lo dijo pero...-

.- tu escribirás esa nota...- afirmó seguro- yo me asegure de ello.

.- ¿Eh? ¿Que quieres decir?-

.- la condición que impuse- tomó un sorbo de agua- fue simple: tu escribirías el articulo y yo te concedería una nota...-

.- pero..pero...-

.- ¿no me digas que tampoco te comento lo del tour?- Ryoma sacó como conclusión que su acompañante estaba bien perdida.

.- ¿un que? como es eso posible, digo...yo...-

.- todos esos pases son para los diferentes partidos que se harán alrededor de los Estados Unidos-informó-serás algo así como mi periodista personal- remarcó las ultimas tres palabras.

Eso recordó a Sakuno la discusión anterior, después de todo, si todo eso era verdad, sus compañeros y colegas la verían como: _la acomodada. _ Eso la enfureció.

.- ¿no estás contenta?- preguntó al ver la cara distorsionada de ella.

.- ¿tengo que estarlo? ¿Ryoma, escuchaste algo de todo lo que te dije antes?-

.- ¿sobre?- indagó en tono despreocupado.

Sakuno perdió los estribos.

.- ¿Sobre? ¿acaso solo piensas en ti?- se levantó ofendida y tomando sus cosas torpemente salió de restaurant.

Ya era de noche, y hasta ahora no había ningún indicio de que pasaran autobuses por allí.

.- ¡SAKUNO!- era la tercera vez que la llamaba- ¡OYE!- no quería verlo, no podría contenerse y le gritaría y tal vez diría cosas que nunca saldrían de su boca en otro tipo de situación.- ¡SAKUNO!- sintió como alguien tomaba de su brazo y la daba vuelta- ¡escúchame!- exigió. Su miraba parecía empezar tener similitud con que tenia aquella noche en que la besó- ...-

.- ¿por que lo hiciste?-

.-...-

.- ¿tienes idea de que esto me acarrea problemas? yo quería ganarme el respeto de mis colegas...ahora solo me verán como tu chica o algo así, Ryoma y ...-

.- ¿es eso tan malo?- preguntó acercándose peligrosamente.

Sakuno no pudo controlarlo y se sonrojó notablemente. Destilando esa inocencia despistada que la caracterizaba desde chica.

.-bueno...- intentó encontrar una excusa.- ¿si?

.- ¿es una pregunta?-quiso saber él, sin dejar de acortar la distancia.

.- creo que...- estaba cayendo nuevamente, sus ojos se cerraban a medida que el aliento de Echizen rozaba aun mas su rojo rostro. No podía ser, estaba cediendo...otra vez.

Sus bocas estaban separadas por una línea casi inexistente, hasta que un simple CLIC los distrajo.

Ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos de par en par, ya que el primer Clic fue seguido por un coro a muy corta distancia. Unos paparazzi los enfocaban descaradamente, como si estuvieran en una sesión de fotos.

Ryoma maldijo por lo bajo y al instante tomó del brazo a Sakuno y comenzó a caminar rápido hacia el estacionamiento del restauran que se encontraba a una calle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habían sido los veinte minutos mas desagradables de su vida, Sakuno sonrió para si, aliviada de que ya estuvieran frente a su casa. Los paparazzi insistentes no pararon de perseguirlos por un buen rato, hasta que Ryoma en unas cuantas maniobras logró despistarlos.

El motor se apago y con el todo vestigio de ruido.

Ninguno de los dos sabía como empezar.

.- Ryoma...- ambos se miraron. Ella agarró sus cosas- gracias por traerme- se apresuró a decir mientras salía de automóvil a toda velocidad.

Él ni lento ni perezoso la alcanzó cuando estaba por abrir la puerta.

.- nos veremos mañana- informó como si nada. Ella desvió la vista de su labor por un segundo.

Sin saber por que asintió dándole la razón y entró a su casa casi sin aire por lo que acababa de hacer.

Al parecer alejarse y olvidarse de Ryoma Echizen era mas difícil de lo que pensaba.


	12. El comienzo de un largo viaje

Capitulo 12: El comienzo de un largo viaje

El avión partiría en cualquier momento y la ponía nerviosa, se había olvidado por completo que los viajes por aire no eran su especialidad.

Entre sus manos, aun algo frías por el clima (y por estado anímico), sostenían un pequeño bolso en donde guardaba lo más imprescindible.

Suspiró y volvió a mirar para ambos lados, buscando al culpable de que ella estuviera allí a las seis de la mañana, siendo fotografiada desde considerable distancia por colegas de ella que intentaban ver algo mas que parte del staff del equipo que representaba el grandioso Ryoma Echizen.

.- y recién esta empezando- suspiró agobiada.

.- ¿se encuentra preocupada?- Sakuno levantó la vista para encontrarse con la cara de cansancio (pero no por eso menos apuesta) de Thomas.- ¿quiere algo para tomar?

.-no, gracias- contestó sentándose en las sillas de sala de espera- ¿me preguntaba si tardaremos mucho en abordar?

Thomas puso a su lado.

.- no- sorbió un poco de café - falta que terminen de revisar algunos bolsos y ya podremos irnos.

Sakuno dejó escapar un leve: ah.

.-te noto algo incomoda, ¿te sientes bien?- la joven se sorprendió por la afirmación de Thomas y por un momento se sintió completamente expuesta.

.- me encuentro bien, no se preocupe-

El rubio rió

.- por favor, tutéame, me siento viejo si me tratas de "usted"- admitió rascándose la cabeza.

.- muchas gra...-

.-ya podemos irnos- ambos notaron la alterada presencia de Ryoma.

Él acababa de llegar, pero ni bien había visto a ese par hablar tan amenamente un extraño malestar le invadió y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia ellos.

.- Ryoma, pensábamos que te habías quedado dormido.-

El aludido no contestó, aun miraba a una incomoda Sakuno tomar su bolso de mano. Evadiéndolo.

.- subamos- dictaminó sin darle importancia al comentario de Thomas. Les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar seguido por su personal.

Una vez en el avión Sakuno intentaba descubrir cual era el asiento que le correspondía, pero la cantidad de gente le impedía moverse siquiera, todo el grupo del Staff estaba ahí.

.- señorita, disculpe- le llamó a una azafata que pasaba junto a ella- me puede decir donde esta este numero, es que no lo encuentro.

La muchacha reviso el pasaje.

.-es que este código no corresponde a esta clase, sígame por favor- anuncio la mujer algo solemne.

Sakuno cargó con sus cosas, algo intrigada y por que no admitirlo, cansada, era temprano y el equipo de Staff sabrá mucho sobre lo que el "príncipe" necesitara, pero de organización a la hora de sentarse eran bien analfabetos.

Pasando entre todos y tan metida en que no se le perdiera nada en el camino la muchacha pasó a otra parte del avión sin siquiera darse cuenta.

.- el segundo de la fila derecha, lado ventanilla- señaló la mujer.

.- muchas gra...cias- tartamudeo al verse parada en medio de la sección de primera clase.- que demonios- susurró dirigiéndose a su lugar.

.- ¿por que te tardaste tanto?- no había llegado siquiera a su asiento cuando la voz del príncipe la distrajo.- ¿acaso pensabas que viajarías en clase media?- Sakuno obvió el tono de burla del muchacho y se sentó junto a él- no tendría sentido, te contrate como mi periodista.

Este último comentario la hizo sentir como un objeto, sobre todo el tono y el volumen de voz que había utilizado no le gustaba para nada.

.- es lo mas común, Ryoma- intentó defenderse- como tu mismo dijiste, soy una periodista, no una dama de compañía.

Punto para Sakuno.

Su joven tortura ni siquiera la miró. Agarró una revista de deporte y comenzó a hojearla.

¿Por que le sorprendía tanto?

Su relación cambio: para bien o para mal lo había echo, el saber algo así y sin embargo no tener ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba parada le aterraba. Hacia mas de una semana que Echizen pasaba a buscarla por la mañana para llevarla al trabajo e iba por ella a la tarde también. ¿Que de todas las cosas que sucedieron después la seguían impresionando? No quedaba nada claro que eran exactamente, nunca hablaron sobre eso y ella aunque sonara realmente estúpido continuaba con su lucha interna de no volver a verlo o a saber de él.

_.-"Sakuno Ryuzaki, eres una verdadera idiota"- _se maldijo al tiempo que acomodaba sus cosas y se abrochaba el cinturón.

Lo presentía, este iba a ser un viaje muy largo, en todos los sentidos.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Primer día ajetreado...pesado, insoportable. Estuvo despierta desde las cinco hasta las ocho de la noche sin parar: primero, recepción en el hotel dándole la bienvenida a varios tenistas de renombre en ese momento, segundo rueda de prensa después del mediodía, sesión de fotos luego.

Sakuno no había podido probar bocado desde el desayuno y ahora se tambaleaba hacia su habitación para pedir servicio al cuarto, darse una apetitosa ducha y cerrar los ojos sobre una confortable cama.

Ahhh...si, eso era lo que tenia pensado hacer.

Pero el destino es caprichoso, y el nudo que tenia en la boca del estomago se agudizo cuando vio a Ryoma recargado en la pared del pasillo, frente a su habitación.

Se tentó de darse la media vuelta y hacer ver como que no vio a nadie, pero Ryoma la freno en medio del pensamiento al poner sus ojos en ella.

.- vaya, pensé que no volverías, ¿en donde estabas?- dijo desarmando su pose medio lacónica y enfrentándola. Sakuno sacó sus llaves y entro en su cuarto, pasando por su lado sin darle mucha importancia (sin demostrarla mejor dicho).

.-estaba con un colega- respondió secamente dejando su cámara de fotos y carpetas llenas de notas sobre la cama.

Ryoma tuvo el impulso de preguntar: ¿hasta esta hora?, pero se contuvo.

.- quería recorrer un poco las instalaciones- informó cansina, desarmando distraídamente su larga trenza.- decidir cual seria el mejor lugar para la sesión de fotos de la revista.

Echizen se recargo en el marco de la puerta.

.- Eres muy dedicada a tu trabajo- objetó él con expresión fría.

.- debo serlo, me costo mucho conseguirlo- aportó Sakuno quitándose el saco y dejándolo sobre su correspondiente percha- no siempre corporaciones estadounidenses contratan estudiantes Japoneses.

El muchacho no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, sin embargo no quitaba su penetrante mirada de cada uno de los movimientos de Sakuno: cuando se acercaba a la mesa de luz para dejar un par de aros, o cuando abría la ventana para que el pesar a cerrado se fuera ¿acaso siempre había sido tan sinuosa y delicada? Apenas percibió que ella le miraba cuando dejo de hablar.

.- ¿me estas escuchando?-

.- ...-

Sakuno suspiró.

.- te preguntaba para que has venido-

.- para invitarte a cenar- contesto él normal.

.- no puedo, estoy muy cansada- golpe bajo, esto Ryoma no se lo esperaba. Oculto su sorpresa bajo su mascara natural- gracias de...

.- te espero en el lobby dentro de una hora- dictaminó él omitiendo la respuesta de ella, con elegante movimiento se dio vuelta y salio de allí cerrando la puerta.

Habrían pasado cinco minutos y Sakuno aun miraba absorta hacia el mismo lugar. ¿ no la había escuchado? ¿No quiso escucharla, tal vez? ¿Todo esto lo hacia a drede, en un acto fallido de conseguir algo que ya se perdió?

.- ¿realmente lo perdió?- se pregunto. En un acto reflejo se tapo la boca.

_Sakuno Ryuzaki, si que eres boba, no puedes perder algo que no tuviste nunca_. Ryoma en su vida se fijo en ella, pero ahora parecía todo lo contrario. Él lograba esa sensación de estar en una montaña rusa sin protección, el juego era divertido, pero en las bajadas el corazón se desbocaba ante la impresión y para desgracia de ella las bajadas eran la especialidad de Echizen.

Rato mas tarde la joven muchacha se encontraba bajando las escaleras, entre un mar de pensamientos.

Durante el lapso que duro su relajante baño estuvo mas que tentada de dejarlo esperando, plantado en el lobby hasta la hora que se le diera la gana.

Pero conociéndolo no seria muy paciente y en poco tiempo lo tendría tocando a su puerta, o esa era su impresión. Además, ella estaba ahí gracias a él que decidió contratarla, y quisiera o no admitirlo la única etiqueta que le iba a esa seudo relación era: periodista personal-deportista. Nunca había oído algo tan descabellado, pero era cierto.

Tomo aire, esto no era para nada a lo que se imagino al pensar en una nueva vida en América.

Iba llegando al lugar indicado cuando le vio, estaba con mala cara hablando con alguien que se encontraba de espaldas. Eso no le hubiera extrañado si no fuera por la exuberante rubia de sinuosas curvas que se "colgaba" del brazo del interlocutor de Ryoma.

_Tal vez si me doy vuelta pueda irme y..._

Pareciera que Ryoma leyera sus pensamientos, por que en el instante que razonaba una huida pasible y desapercibida los ojos de él se posaron en ella.

.- Sakuno- la aludida sonrió nerviosa, no tanto por que la hubiera visto sino por el solo hecho que la descubriera en su intento de fuga. Con paso firme y ocultando el nerviosismo se acercó al grupo- te tardaste.- comentó el algo molesto.

.- lo lamento- dijo por inercia. Se giró para poder saludar a los acompañantes de Ryoma, cuando sus ojos se postraron en unos muy parecidos a...

.- hermanito, no me habías dicho que tenias novia- Ryoga sonrió exquisitamente y tomó la mano de Sakuno, besándola cortésmente- un gusto señorita, mi nombre es...

.- irrelevante, ¿a que has venido?- le cortó Ryoma de forma brusca, separándolos.- no participas e el torneo.- sentencio.

.- Solo quiero verte jugar, ¿eso es tan malo?- la rubia compañía parecía aburrida, aunque de vez en cuando su mente se perdía entre los dos apuestos rostros que tenia en frente.

Sakuno procesó la información lo más rápido que fue capaz: ¿hermano? ¿Ryoma Echizen tenia un hermano? Ya, el hecho era obvio, eran casi calcos, pero aun así, no podía creerlo. Durante tanto tiempo en su infancia fue como una fan y no tenía ni la más remota idea que otro Echizen pisaba este mundo casi con el mismo porte que Ryoma.

Por un momento se imagino la reacción de Tomoka: ¿hermano? ¿Donde? ¿Es igual? si lo es tu podrías casarte con el y yo con mi príncipe y... YA momento, eso hubiera sido hace siete años, ahora lo mas probable es que pusiera un grito en el cielo y no parara de acosarla hasta que se lo presentara.

Lo mejor seria mantenerlo en secreto, por lo menos con lo que respecta a tomoka.

.- oye, ¿me estas escuchando?- Ryoma tocó su hombro para despertarla de sus pensamientos. Sakuno se sonrojo levemente por su distracción.

.- lo siento- se disculpó nuevamente. Ahora tenia no solo una, sino dos miradas penetrantes "acosándola"- el trabajo me agobia.- mintió.

Ryoma pareció notarlo pero se calló.

.- cariño- por primera vez desde que llego la rubia emitió sonido- ¿no íbamos a cenar?

Ryoga le sonrió atractivamente y miró a su hermano.

.- En eso estábamos, pero ya que estamos todos juntos, ¿por que no nos acompañan?- indago mas para Sakuno que para su hermano. Ryoga no era tonto: conocía su respuesta.

.-nosotros...-

.- me parece bien- contestó Sakuno sin saber por que. Las palabras se salieron de su boca sin permiso y se sintió muy apenada al aceptar.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Tal vez la cena no había sido buena idea. Las consecuencias de todo aquello fueron algo así como incomprensibles. Ahora, después de estar dos horas sentada en silencio, cansada por un arduo día de trabajo y con unos pantalones que el apretaban por que a falta de habla se dedico a comer, Sakuno miraba adormilada el "combate" que se disponía en la cancha de tenis del hotel.

Ryoma y su hermano tenían una forma peculiar de pelearse. La pobre pelota sufría las consecuencias de un Echizen frustrado.

La rubia compañía de Ryoga, de nombre Nataly, se sentó a su lado en las reposeerás mullidas que lindaban la chancha. Le tendió un trago.

.- gracias- dijo Sakuno al recibir el liquido alcohólico. No le gustaba beber, nunca lo había echo si ese era el hecho, pero ahora lo necesitaba.

La comida fue por demás incomoda, el lugar exquisito, pero no acorde a la situación. Ryoma parecía fastidiado por la presencia de Ryoga y se lo hizo notar cuantas veces le fue posible. Su hermano por su parte se dio a la tarea de conocer a la novia de su "hermanito". El Interrogatorio Echizen duro hasta que Ryoga se marcho al baño. En ese instante la música presagiando que el restaurante del hotel se estaba convirtiendo en una imitación de disco animo a la rubia a salir a la pista. No sin antes claro, arrastrar a Ryoma. ¿Como lo hizo? Sakuno no tenía idea, y por la cara de él, tampoco lo sabía.

Ryoga volvió a los minutos y no le molesto en lo mas mínimo que su hermano estuviera acaparando a su pareja, es mas, pareció complacido por que en menos de dos segundos tenia a Sakuno bailando en medio de la pista con él.

Extraño, así lo definió.

No era que Ryoga no le pareciera atractivo, nunca negaría lo obvio, peor no era lo mismo. La coquetería y la "don juaneria" desfachatada que le faltaba a Ryoma la tenía su hermano mayor. Él era como un adonis seguro de sus encantos.

Una mirada fatal llevo a otra y en medio de la pista ambos se declararon la guerra. O más bien, Ryoma la declaro.

Ahora ella estaba semi recostada y con los parpados cayéndosele de sueño, aburrida de ver a esos dos hombres darle a la pelota como si está tuviera lepra.

Debía que agradecer por lo menos: no tuvo que quedarse a solas con Ryoma.

Dos y media.

Esto se estaba yendo a cualquier parte, hacia mas de cuarenta minutos que esos dos estaba igual y parecían no parar. Nataly continuaba bebiendo y había conseguido una revista de modas la cual leía voluntariosamente.

_Bien por ella._

Sakuno dejo su vaso sobre la mesa lindera y se levanto desperezándose tímidamente.

.- ¿ya te vas?- preguntó la mujer sin quitar la vista de su lectura. Ella asintió- bien por ti, yo aun debo esperar que me entregue las llaves e mi habitación- objetó molesta mirando a Ryoga- buenas noches.

Sakuno se encaminó tranquilamente hacia el hotel, bordeando la distinguida piscina que allí había.

Tal vez no fue muy cortes dejarlos ahí sin decir ni siquiera buenas noches, pero el cansancio le podían por demás y la copa y media de alcohol que ingreso en su sistema tan rápidamente estaban haciendo desastres en un aparato que no estaba acostumbrado. Se maldijo por beber tan atropelladamente si no sabia. Ahora la cabeza le titilaba y de vez en cuando le costaba enfocar, pero ello no le fue impedimento para llegar a su habitación.

Se tiró sobre la cama con la mayor pereza y con un gran esfuerzo se coloco el pijama. Estaba a punto de meterse por completo entre las sabanas cuando unos simples Toc Toc retumbaron en su cabeza.

Abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse con un Ryoma transpirado y sonrojado por la corrida.

.- ¿por que no te despediste?-

Sakuno alzo una ceja incrédula ¿había ido a su habitación a esa hora solo para preguntarle semejante estupidez?

.- tenía sueño Ryoma, estoy muy cansada-

.- me lo hubieras dicho y te acompañaba-

.- te encontrabas demasiado entretenido tratando de matar a tu hermano- contestó Sakuno ante la sorpresa de él- pero ya no importa, buenas noches- saludo cordial cerrado la puerta, pero esta se detuvo a medio camino cuando la mano de él se interpuso.

.- buenas noches- repitió él tomando con su mano libre la cintura de ella y acercándola en medio segundo a sus labios.

El beso no duro mucho, pero lo suficiente como para dejar pasmada nuevamente a Sakuno, aun después de que Ryoma se hubiese marchado y la puerta se cerrara gracias a él.

Esto se ponía cada vez más complicado y esa pregunta que revoloteaba en su cabeza tiempo atrás volvió como una patada: ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Continuara

Volví! Después de meses sin parecer!! SEP, NO SE LIBRARON DE MI PERSONA JAJAJA. Ya, volviéndonos serios, desde ahora les digo que no se preocupen por la historia, no pienso dejarla a la mitad ni nada por el estilo, el fic va a seguir, lento o rápido pero lo va a hacer, eso se los aseguro.

n.n perdonen el atraso de tanto tiempo.

Nos vemos la próxima.

Dejen comentario, así sabré si siguen la historia o como seria razonable, se cansaron de esperarme y se aburrieron del fic.

Los que no hayan dejado mail para poder contestarle el review recuerden dejarlo la próxima( esos mensajes serán contestaos en esta ocasión en mi profile y los que dejaron mail tambien, por alguna extraña razon no puedo mandar mail, ¬¬ maldito yahoo, a la proxima mando la contestación por mail, por ahora pasense por mi profile gracias!)

Nos vemos!!

Grisel


	13. Quien domina a quien

_**Un golpe de realidad**_

Capitulo 13: Quien domina a quien

La muchedumbre se agolpaba en las entradas recién abiertas dando paso al estadio en donde se daría inicio a la temporada. Sakuno salió de aquel auto alquilado junto con sus compañeros de trabajo y organizaron todo lo más rápido posible.

Pasadas las diez de la mañana presentaron las credenciales en la puerta de prensa y entraron.

Se veía diferentes y conocidos colegas, todos organizándose rápidamente pues recién acababan de anunciar que en quince comenzaría la ceremonia.

.-Ryuzaki- la muchacha se giró para encontrarse con los penetrantes y amables ojos de Thomas- buenos días.- saludó afable, notando las ojeras que presentaba su rostro. La pobre no había podido dormir bien después de aquel beso.- Ryoma te espera en los vestidores.

.-no podré ir- estas palabras salieron de su boca muy rápidamente, sonando mas a excusa que a otra cosa.

Thomas permaneció sin inmutarse.

.- se que es difícil tratar con él- objetó comprendiendo medianamente la situación.

Sakuno rió para sus adentros ¿difícil nada mas? Ryoma Echizen era una montaña rusa en esa cuestión y realmente este juego sin reglas o por lo menos lo que ella denominaba a si le estaba cansando: La besa, la trataba con indiferencia, la volvía a besar, tenía atenciones con ella, después, se volvía a comportar fríamente. La estaba volviendo loca en pocas palabras.

Pero por un momento lo medito, tal vez, esa seria una buena ocasión para aclarar todo.

.- no sabe manejar este tipo de cosas y...-la mano de Sakuno se apoyó en las del joven.

.- no te preocupes, iré- sonrió intentando disipar dudas. Thomas le devolvió el gesto y ya más tranquilo se fue a la cancha.

Caminó por el pasillo casi vacío, para ese entonces la gente debía estar acomodándose en sus lugares al aire libre. El ruido de sus tacones retumbaba a cada paso como redoblantes de tambor.

Parándose en una de las ultimas puertas toco firme.

.- adelante- se escucho desde dentro.

La joven abrió para encontrarse Ryoma terminando de colocarse las muñequeras.

.- Thomas me dijo que querías hablar- comentó explicando su presencia allí. Él posó sus ojos gatunos sobre su pequeño cuerpo y con paso seguro se acercó a menos de medio metro.

.- ¿desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre de pila?- Si Sakuno hubiera tenido mas experiencia con los hombres, hubiera notado el tono celoso de las palabras dichas por aquel prodigio.

Se contuvo de responderle.

.- ¿de que quieres hablarme?- dijo sin embargo.

.- de nada importante- comentó el muchacho terminando de agarrar su raqueta.

Esto era el colmo. Acaso este monumento a lo viril..._Sakuno, contrólate por favor. _Creía que ella debía de estar cuando él así lo decidiera solo para decirle¿nada importante?

.- Ryoma, tengo trabajo- dijo tajante dando a entender que aquella respuesta no le era suficiente.

Él la observó nuevamente, meditando lo escuchado. Una leve alegría surgió dentro de si mismo al notar que aquella pequeña fierecilla comenzaba a surgir nuevamente. Sonriendo de soslayo y sin que Sakuno lo notara se acercó aun mas.

.-lo se- contestó como si nada. Los centímetros que le separan permitían que el aliento de él chocara contra su nariz.-pero creo que tus compañeros pueden prescindir de ti un momento.

Le costo horrores pero consiguió que las piernas le funcionaran para poder dar un par de pasos hacia atrás. Sakuno no era ninguna estúpida, sabia que era lo que seguía y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse sin dar dura batalla. Para su mala suerte no estaba muy lejos de la puerta misma que a los tres pasos chocó contra su espalda.

.- pero YO no puedo presidir de mi trabajo Ryoma.- una nueva oleada de calor llenó sus mejillas al verlo otra vez cerca- creo que ya es hora de que salgamos- con su mano tomó la perilla sin darse vuelta. Al instante la mano del joven prodigio le impidió girar.

.- solo será un segundo- objetó divertido por el nerviosismo evidente de ella.

Había visto esa expresión, muchos años atrás cuando solo eran niños. Claro que en ese entonces su tiempo era dedicado al tenis y a nada más y su escasa experiencia con chicas dejaba mucho que desear. No había sabido interpretar esas reacciones pero ahora con unos cuantos años más y unas cuantas mujeres en su historial era obvio: Sakuno Ryuzaki se sentía apenada por la situación.

Se sintió satisfecho; como un gran logro personal.

Pero no duro, no tuvo tiempo de esbozar una sonrisa cuando la puerta se abrió empujando a Sakuno contra él.

.- Ryo...- los ojos penetrantes de Ryoga se posaron en la pareja que estaba abrazada.- oh, perdón no quise interrumpir.

La joven se torno más roja que un tomate y se separo rápidamente.

.- no lo haces- contestó cortante. No se animaba a mirar a Ryoma a los ojos.- nos vemos...- tomó aquella cómo una oportunidad de salir de ahí.

No fue solo hasta que llego a las gradas en donde le esperaban sus compañeros que pudo respirar "segura". Aun el aliento de su joven tortura y por que no, la imponente presencia de su hermano, comenzaban a menguar dejando que su corazón pudiera latir tranquilo.

Estaba segura de lo que sentía y comprendía que por más esfuerzo que hizo en el pasado aun seguía en esa época: años atrás en donde la presencia del muchacho de ojos gatunos lograba convertirle las piernas en gelatina y que el aliento se fuese de vacaciones. Cuantas veces que lo había visto pasar aun después de que todo entre ellos terminara, había sucumbido, puertas adentro claro esta, a las sensaciones que aquel Echizen le provocaba.

Ni a los quince, ni a los dieciséis y mucho menos a los diecisiete cuando por fin tuvo una cita con alguien por primera vez podía conseguir que el corazón se le acelerada desbocado. Nadie logró aquello excepto Ryoma.

No podía seguir así, su trabajo estaba decayendo, su propia confianza en si misma lo hacia. Se desmoronaba delante de sus ojos y Ryoma siquiera parecía notarlo. Cómo siempre. Tan metido en si mismo que el mundo que lo rodea le es indiferente.

La parte racional, la que pensaba con la cabeza y no con los sentimientos reclamó lo injusto que era aquello. Sakuno no era estúpida y por más que tuviera poca experiencia con hombres, por no decir escasa algo estaba claro: Ryoma se interesaba en ella.

Tarde, objetó su conciencia. Si, así era, Sakuno ya no era esa muchacha tímida que suspiraba con solo imaginarlo. Se sentía nerviosa si, pero sabia controlar la mayoría de sus impulsos y razonar que lo que estaba ocurriendo se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a comenzar nada con el tenista, ni ahora ni nunca. Su objetivo era llegar a ser una gran periodista y tener una carrera exitosa y respetable y todo aquel enredo se interponía en su sueño. Debía pensar con la cabeza fría, con los sentimientos a un lado y apartarse. Ryoma tendría que aceptarlo, debía hacerlo. Ella no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar todo lo que consiguió con mucho esfuerzo para que ahora, siendo el centro de la obsesión de aquel Echizen se fuera todo por la borda.

Con ese pensamiento poso sus ojos sobre la cancha de tenis, divisando la presencia del muchacho, saludándose respetuosamente con su contrincante.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Las calles rebosantes e gente a media tarde le colmaban la paciencia.

No quería ver a nadie, sobre todo después de aquel plantón.

Cuando llegase al hotel hablaría seriamente con ella y le exigiría una gran explicación. ¿Cómo había osado...¿Cómo se le ocurrió siquiera...?

Thomas se lo había dicho: que él la esperaría en el restaurante a unas calles del estadio. La dirección y todo lo demás pero...

¡Ella no se presentó!

Una hora le esperó, pensado que por ahí se retrasó por cosas de trabajo, pero no fue así. Al poco tiempo se encontró con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, el fotógrafo creía recordar y este le dijo que Sakuno había partido al hotel al terminar el partido.

¡Maldita mujer! En su vida había sufrido la humillación de quedar plantado.

Condujo su auto por las estrechas calles del lugar hasta llegar ante el portón de madera labrada de aquel lugar tan acogedor. Salió del auto sin molestarse en ocultar su mal humor y se adentró al hotel con paso seguro y severo.

Le demostraría que con un Echizen no se juega. Él había hecho todo ese esfuerzo para tenerla cerca y ella se comportaba como un maldito témpano de hielo. Nunca, jamás le había ocurrido tal cosa y menos con una mujer.

La furia recorrió su cuerpo en una nueva oleada.

Sakuno Ryuzaki traspasó los límites y él se encargaría de hacérselo saber.

TOC TOC

Tardo en escuchar algún indicio de vida dentro de aquel cuarto.

Presa del enojo toco nuevamente aun sabiendo que venían a abrirle.

.- ya va, que ocur...- los ojos rojizos de ella se ensancharon al reconocer a su impasible interlocutor.

.- ¡Una hora!- reclamó Ryoma adentrándose sin esperar a que ella le hiciese una seña - estuve sentado como un idota esperándote en el restaurante-

Ella permaneció muda por unos instantes al notarlo en ese estado pero se repuso rápidamente.

.- en ningún momento le dije a Thomas que iría- la sangre de Ryoma se heló por un segundo. Tenía razón, pero la sensación de desprecio le hizo recobrar el enojo.

.- ¡NO importa!-

.- si hace diferencia Ryoma- contestó ella cerrando la puerta. Sin darse cuenta la dejaron abierta durante esos momentos- tenia trabajo que hacer y...

.- ¡No mientas!- bramó él paseándose por la habitación como gato enjaulado- hable con uno de tus compañeros y me dijeron que te viniste enseguida.

.- tenia trabajo que hacer- repitió señalando de manera inconciente la computadora portátil sobre el escritorio- no todo se reduce a...-

.- ¡NO importa!

.- ¡si, si importa!- cortó ella cansada de la actitud dominante del tenista- hago mi trabajo, tu haces el tuyo¿que tanto problema con ello?

.- ¡esta tarde debías esta conmigo!

.- ¡perdóname! pero no yo tengo ningún tipo de compromiso con tu persona- reclamó indignada al escuchar aquello.

Por extraño que pareciera las facciones hoscas del muchacho se apaciguaron, mostrándole un rostro relajado.

.- lo se, por ello me gustaría que nos conociésemos mejor- esas palabras sinceras salieron de su boca para sorpresa de ambos. El joven no se creí capaz de haber dicho algo semejante.

.- ¡tus ansias de conocerme llegaron siete años tarde Ryoma!- exclamó Sakuno ya sacada por completo y recuperándose del estado catatónico al que había entrado.- no tengo ninguna intención ahora de soportar tus caprichos y mucho menos ser uno de ellos.

El rostro de Ryoma se contorsionó en una mueca de disgusto tan grande que por un momento ella sintió miedo.

.- ¿crees que eres solo un capricho?-

.- ¿que puede ser sino eso?- reclamó señalando lo obvio a sus ojos- ¡vamos Echizen!- el escuchar su apellido en labios de ella no le agrado, sonaba distante, gélido, cómo si construyera una pared con cada letra del mismo.- eres famoso, tienes mujeres que salen contigo solo por estar aunque sea dos minutos a tu lado. ¿Por que TÚ repararías en mi presencia¡Soy una periodista! no una super modelo ni una actriz ni tampoco...

.- ¿piensas que sólo salgo con ese tipo de persona?-

.- si-

El silencio ante la sinceridad de ella se hizo presente y Ryoma apretó aun más sus puños, preso de una ira irracional.

.- ¡eso quiere decir que me consideras una persona vacía y superficial!- dijo tergiversando las palabras de ella.

.- ¡no quise decir eso!- demandó al ver como la conversación se torcía- únicamente digo que no entro en la categoría en la que siempre te mueves para conseguir mujeres. Y definitivamente yo no soy como ellas, mi futuro esta por encima de mi belleza y vanidad...

.-Eso lo se-

.- ¡pues parece que no fuese así!- Sakuno suspiró frustrada- ¡siempre has ignorado lo que te he dicho, desde el momento en que nos reencontramos!

.- ¡no es cierto!- gruñó él.

.- ¡SI¡Pareciera que todo lo que te digo te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro!- gritó histérica- ¡MI trabajo estaba en juego y a ti no te importó! Tu capricho era tenerme a tu lado...no se para que... pero lo conseguiste, moviste a tus contactos y conseguiste esto. ¡Me obligaste a venir a este tour!

.- ¡Yo no hice tal cosa!

.- poner mi nombre en toda la documentación y decirle a mi jefe que se requería mi presencia si o si es obligarme- Ryoma se mordió el labio inferior intentando contenerse. La oleada de sentimientos sin comprender lo estaba invadiendo otra vez.

¡Ella tenia la culpa de aquello!

.- si no hubieras rehuido cuando te entregue los dos pases para el primer partido de la ciudad no habría tomado esas medidas- se defendió.

.- ¡no tenia por que aceptarlos!-

.- tampoco tenias una razón para no hacerlo- remató Ryoma.

La conciencia de ella gritó que si la tenía: alejarse de él, como le hizo en el pasado. Dejarlo a un lado y mostrarle que ella podía hacer lo mismo que él había hecho en el pasado: ignorar todo lo que no fuese su carrera.

.- ¿que tiene de malo concentrarme solamente en mi trabajo?

.- ¿acaso el tenis no es parte de el?

.- si lo es, pero...- sus ojos se tuvieron que desviar de la lucha que mantenían con él por miedo a que Ryoma descubierta el "pero" verdadero.- no puedes reclamarme nada...- dijo en un vago intento de salir ilesa de aquella discusión- tu tienes al tenis como única prioridad en tu vida, siempre a sido así. Ahora que yo conseguí mi prioridad¿hacer eso esta mal?

Nuevamente golpe bajo para él. Sakuno tenía la completa razón y no era la primera que se lo decía. Su deporte le había absorbido gran parte de su vida reduciéndolo a un jugador de tenis y nada más.

.- mira, esta conversación no nos esta llevando a ninguna parte- sentenció ella frustrada- mejor vete...-

.- no-

.- ¡vete!- dijo con tono mas alto y casi amenazante.

Aquel estallido de sensaciones le hizo perder la razón al escucharla hablar. Pareciera que de aquella candida muchacha que había conocido no quedaba nada en ese momento y su instinto cazador se despertó. Si, los hombres lo tienen y no iba a negar que él también lo poseía.

Eso le hizo acorralarla contra misma puerta en un acto casi animal. No le importo el temor en eso ojos rojizos ni las protestas. La sangre le hervía, le quemaba estrepitosamente pero a diferencia de antes, tenia sed, sed de Sakuno Ryuzaki y no pararía hasta saciarla.

Continuara

I back! jeje hola a todos! despues de un mes y pico sin actualizar vuelvo a la carga con este capitulo. ¬¬ que nadie me diga que es corto por que tiene tantas hojas como los demas, solo que lo dividi en dos escenas jajajaja.

Y bueno. No hago promesas excepto esta: VOY A TERMINARLO! asi que nadie me putee de antemano pensando que no voy a hacerlo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y mis mas sinceros repestos por soportarme . n.n nos vemos la proxima.

Grisel

**(Lin, tu review lo respondere en el profile, la proxima deja un mail. Te lo agradeceria muchisimo.)**


	14. Huyendo de ti

Capitulo 14: Huyendo de ti.

Sintió su piel arder ante cada contacto de las manos del él sobre su cuerpo. Los besos, las caricias dieron paso a un contacto mas intimo que los llevo a ambos hacia la cumbre, como nunca le habían experimentado.

Aun sentía su cuerpo sobre el suyo, jadeando, murmurando constantemente su nombre mientras le hacia el amor.

Ahora, en ese instante en donde ni la luz del sol del amanecer entraba por aquella ventana, sintió la realidad caerle sobre cada centímetro de su ser. Los brazos de él rodeaban su cintura desde atrás, mientras que su cabeza cercana a la suya, permitía que la joven sintiese su respiración sobre la nuca.

¿Como había permitido que aquello pasara? estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida... ¡mil veces estúpida!

Cedió, como si fuese una colegiala, una pobre e indefensa mujer que experimentaba eso por primera vez. Bueno, lo hacia, pero se suponía que ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para poder controlar la situación.

¡Mil veces demonios! Era una completa idiota, su plan, su todo se fue por la borda. ¿Y ahora que le diría: gracias por la noche, pero por mi parte no quiero repetir? No solo sonaba canalla sino fuera de su personalidad.

Él dormía tranquilo a su lado, tranquilo como si fuese común el que estuvieran en esa situación. Y ella, ella respiraba entrecortadamente, maldiciéndose cada dos segundos mientras miraba como el reloj cambiaba minuto a minuto la hora. ¿Ahora que haría? desaparecería de su vida, eso era lo más razonable. Ya estaba mas que comprobado que contra Ryoma nunca podría. Su cuerpo la manejaba por completo cuando él estaba cerca y eso era inevitable. No podía permitirse dar un paso en falso otra vez. Su carrera he imagen estaban en juego.

Ryoma tal vez ahora estuviese pendiente de ella pero no seria por mucho, se aburriría, después de todo: que podía tener para interesarle lo suficiente. No era extrovertida, no escuchaban la misma música, bueno, directamente ella si escuchaba música. El tenía al tenis como prioridad y ella su trabajo. Cuando encontrarían un tiempo para darle a la relación. No tenían nada en común, ni siquiera eran parecidos en carácter. Ninguno pensaba tener como prioridad esa relación en pocas palabras.

Error, esas cinco letras explicaban lo que pasó en esa habitación esa misma noche. Era un error su comportamiento, el de Ryoma, sus caricias, su aceptación, todo.

Se movió entre aquellos fibrosos brazos, levantándose silenciosamente.

Necesitaba bañarse, quitar todo rastro de él de su cuerpo aunque fuese solo un símbolo. Se asqueaba, no por lo que acaba de hacer, sino de si misma. Había pensado tantas veces, se exigió tantas otras. Pero ninguna tenia caso para ese entonces.

El agua cayó sobre su cuerpo, aun medio sudado, relajando su espalda y piernas al contacto.

_Por que no lo aceptas, sigues enamorada de él como el primer día._

OH no, definitivamente no necesitaba a esa vocecita hablarle en ese momento, era el menos oportuno.

_¿Por que? ¿Por que te digo la verdad? no lo has olvidado._

No hacia falta que se lo dijera. Nunca se hubiera entregado a Ryoma si no lo amase.

_Entonces que tanto problema, por que no simplemente disfrutas esta oportunidad, el te desea, no cabe duda._

Ahí estaba la diferencia. Ryoma la deseaba mas no la quería, para Sakuno eso era el abismo entre aceptar y no hacerlo. En ningún momento en medio del acto canal había pronunciado la palabra amor, siquiera alguno de sus derivados. Solo que la deseaba que era hermosa y otras cosas pero nunca un simple te quiero.

Media hora después, mientras estaba terminado de colocarse una toalla en la cabeza, notó la puerta del baño abrirse.

Ryoma estaba allí, frente a ella, en boxers y con cara de dormido, sin embargo aun era poseedor de una mirada más que penetrante.

.- ¿que haces levantada tan temprano?- dijo sin moverse un centímetro.

.- tengo que terminar un trabajo y después debo desayunar con uno de mis colegas- contesto al instante. Una sensación de pesadez se apoderó de Sakuno. No solo por que ella le estaba tratando fríamente sino por que él lo hacia. Ryoma no le dio mucha importancia y comenzó a lavarse la cara.

Acaso pensaba, o tenia meras esperanzas de que el prodigio se acercara y dijera palabras dulces, o que la abrazara y le exigiera que fuesen a la cama nuevamente. Pobre, pobre e ingenua jovencita.

No dijo nada al pasar junto a él y salir del baño para vestirse. No pudo evitar el sonrojo, claro esta, pero eso en aquella situación era lo de menos.

Contrariamente a lo que Sakuno pensó en un primer momento, Ryoma no se fue después de ese encuentro. Si salió lo mas campante con cara de dormido y se metió entre las sabanas para...dormirse nuevamente.

Un tic enorme en la cara de la muchacha. O era el límite del descaro y disfrutaba viéndola sufrir e incomodándola o Ryoma Echizen se sentía demasiado a gusto como para marcharse.

¿No se daba cuenta de que ella necesitaba su espacio luego de semejante suceso?

_Noo, Ryoma nunca te dará ese beneficio. _

Agradeció que las tres horas que estuvo metida en su trabajo le hicieron perder contacto con la realidad a tal punto de que cuando volvió de su transe estaba llegando tarde para el desayuno.

Ryoma aun dormía y ella no se atrevió a despertarlo. Tal vez así fuese mejor.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Caminó por el pasillo seguro de si mismo, con un nuevo aire rodeándolo. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía completamente ¿pleno? ¿Feliz? Algo de eso había.

No la vio irse, supuso que se fue a desayunar temprano. Tampoco se la encontró en el almuerzo y ya a la tarde no tuvo tiempo de buscarla, tenía cosas que hacer y se fue durante varias horas con su representante.

En ese momento, a las seis y media la noche caía sobre el hotel y sus alrededores y Ryoma estaba dispuesto a poner el grito e n el cielo si no la encontraba en su habitación.

Le comenzaba a inquietar la obsesión de saber de ella a todo momento. Se intensificó desde esa noche pero, ¿tenia algo de especial?

Ni el mismo Ryoma pudo responderse.

Toco a la puerta y después de escuchar un tenue adelante se adentro. La imagen que se le presentó no era en lo absoluto la que esperaba.

Sakuno iba de un lado a otro, entrando en el baño y saliendo, sacando sus cosas del armario. ¿Que estaba haciendo?

.- ¿que es todo esto?- preguntó adelantándose unos paso sin interferir en el camino de la muchacha.- ¿Sakuno...?

.- Hable con mi jefe hoy en la mañana temprano- contestó ella abriendo otro maleta- le pedí si podía sacarme de este proyecto.- Ryoma bufó cansado del mismo discurso de siempre. Con que la fierecilla intentaba escaparse de nuevo.- me dijo que no-una luz de esperanza se abrió en los pensamientos al escuchar esto. Las cartas estaban a su favor al parecer aunque aun no le cerraba lo que ella hacia en ese momento.- por ello renuncie- agrego Sakuno rápidamente tomando sus cosas personales y guardándolas con apuro en su maleta.

El joven tenista pareció petrificado ¿Acaso ella había renunciado a su sueño solamente por que no quería estar con él?

.- tanta repulsión te causo- preguntó indignado. Sus ojos destellaban una dura batalla entre lo que quería creer y lo que estaba a la vista.

La muchacha que estaba de espalda se irguió lentamente, endureciéndosele cada músculo del cuerpo.

¿Tenerle asco a Ryoma Echizen? Su sueño de infancia de que él fuera el primer hombre que la tomara se había hecho realidad esa noche una y otra vez sobrepasando las expectativas, y ¿él pensaba que le causaba asco? Al parecer seguía sin conocerla en lo absoluto.

Esto la entristeció aun más. Sin lograr darse la vuelta para enfrentarlo prefirió quedarse así, notando como algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

.- no es eso- intentó justificarse.

Ryoma comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación, en un esfuerzo vano de tranquilizarse.

.- ¡¿entonces que es?!- exigió saber desorientado.-

.-nada...- contestó armando aun sus maletas- no es nada.

.- perdóname, pero...- le la miro perdido y muy confundido- acabos de pasar una noche juntos y ahora me sales con que no quieres volver a verme, ¡ten la decencia de explicarme por lo menos, por que no le encuentro coherencia nada de lo que me dices!

.- tu no puedes ofrecerme lo que yo quiero por el simple echo de que no eres una persona que de mas de lo que recibe.- contestó ella mirándolo con ojos vidrios- y yo tampoco soy así Ryoma, no estoy dispuesta a ser la segunda de nadie, y menos de un deporte..- notó como él estaba por interrumpirla- ¡No lo niegues! Tu y tu tenis, la formula ha sido así desde que te conozco y según lo que tengo entendido antes también fue de esa forma. Vives para este deporte, todo lo demás es solo decorado-Sakuno debía sacarse todo ese peso de encima. Por fin había llegado a la conclusión de que si no aclaraba las cosas con él nunca podría cerrar esa faceta de su vida- Cuando era una niña no lo entendí. No se por que creí estúpidamente que podría llegar a llamar tu atención si jugaba tenis, Dios fui tan idiota- se agarró la cabeza levemente con ambas manos, como cayendo de repente en todas los esfuerzos que ella había hecho solo por acercarse a él- yo nunca fui buena en deportes NUNCA y de repente se me dio por hacerlo, creí que podríamos por lo menos ser amigos en ese aspecto pero tu tampoco te volteaste. Por mas que siempre sentía que era como una mosca molesta a tu alrededor seguía insistiendo...-

.- no eras molesta- fue lo único que salió de los labios de él ante tal declaración- yo nunca te...

.- ¡me ignorabas Ryoma! ¡Por completo! como si yo no existiese, ¡como si pasar unas horas de tu vida conmigo fuera un completo suplicio para ti, eso dabas a entender!- reclamó tratando de recomponerse y cerrar con manos temblorosas su maletas. Se detuvo un momento para tomar algo de aire, al sentir que su corazón se estaba oprimiendo demasiado- yo...- estaba a punto de decirle que alguna vez le amo, pero se arrepintió. Seria como darle inconcientemente la victoria en aquello y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo- no lamento lo que hice, si eso me aleja de ti- finalizó tomando sus cosas.

Rehusó a míralo directamente, no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para hacerlo.

Ryoma estaba por replicar algo cuando llamaron a la puerta. Sakuno se apresuró a abrir cargando con una maleta de mano.

Solo la oyó darle indicaciones al botones y después...nada.

Diez minutos tardó en volver a la realidad en donde la habitación completamente vacía, excluyéndolo a él, parecía etérea. Algunas luces comenzaban a encenderse afuera haciendo su típico ruido de estática y rompiendo tajantemente con sus pensamientos entrecortados y arremolinados.

Parecía estar como en un sueño y para cuando el reloj de la mesa de luz dio las siete de la noche pensó que hasta podría ser una broma.

Todo fue tan rápido, ella ¿Lo había abandonado? Sakuno Ryuzaki...

Ya, nunca empezaron nada serio pero, ni siquiera dio tiempo a que ambos se dieran la oportunidad. Ese fue el fin de todo aquello, él estaba dispuesto a tratar con esa mujer difícil y cambiante pero ahora, fue humillado sin contemplaciones por aquella periodista, por su ex compañera de colegio.

Seguía sin creérselo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sonó su móvil.

Tardo en responder, no solo por su ensimismamiento sino por quien era el que llamaba: su hermano. ¿No tenia nada más que hacer que estarle encima constantemente?

.- ¿que quieres?-

.- vamos hermanito, deja de contestar como ogro- bromeó Ryoga del otro lado de la línea- te llamaba puesto que conseguí entradas para una obra de teatro y pensaba que podríamos ir, claro, trae a tu pequeño tormento...- Ryoma apretó con furia el móvil pero se contuvo de responderle lo que le pasaba por la mente en ese momento.- no te hagas el ermitaño, sácala a pasear, no pude ser que no haya hecho otra cosa que trabajar desde que esta en el hotel...- regañó mitad en broma.

.- no - contestó y cortó la llamada.

Al diablo con todos, pero sobre todo con Sakuno Ryuzaki. Si eso era lo que quería entonces eso le daría. No pensaba arrastrarse por ninguna mujer.

Se levantó con su típica presencia inalcanzable y salió de la habitación, no podía estar un solo segundo más allí. Necesitaba algo de aire sino mataría a alguien.

Caminó a paso decidido por el lobby del hotel y cuando estaba a punto de salir se encontró cara a cara con Ryoga que iba llegando. Le ignoro cuanto pudo hasta que este a la fuerza le agarro del brazo cuando paso por su lado.

.- tu y tu carácter del demonio me esta cansando- comentó el joven arrastrándolo hacia el parque del hotel.

No lo soltó hasta que no llegaron casi hasta el final del mismo, en donde los canteros coloridos llenos de flores jugaban con las luces blancas que iluminaban el lugar.

.- ¿que es lo que te ocurre?- preguntó Ryoma mirándolo directamente. Sonaba duro.- si sigues así la hermosa periodista que tienes como...-

.- no te metas- exigió Ryoma enfadado haciéndole frente.

Aquello iba a dar para largo suspiró Ryoga al ver la cara contorsionada de su hermano en una actitud de enojo increíble.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Sintió una mano moviéndola lentamente pero firme. Se despertó sobresaltada de igual forma y miro con algo de susto a la aeromoza.

Esta se limitó a sonreírle en forma de disculpa y a decirle con tono amable.

.- ya llegamos-

Sakuno asintió torpemente, digna de una persona que acababa de despertar y tomó sus cosas.

Al bajar del avión observó que el clima estaba especialmente frío y que los nubarrones grises oscuros que rodeaban el cielo de la ciudad le causaban algunos escalofríos.

Por suerte de ella por ahora no tendría problema puesto que aun estaba dentro del aeropuerto, pero ni bien saliera seria un problema para encontrar taxi.

No se sentía bien por haber dejado las cosas como quedaron, fue demasiado ruda y ya en medio del vuelo se dio cuenta. Lamentaba haberse ido así pero ¿que más podía hacer? ¿Quedarse allí y fingir que se conformaba con migajas; que era capaz de soportar ser la segunda de un deporte, de dejar de lado su trabajo de alguna forma y dedicarse a él? Ja, ni en sus peores pesadillas.

_Huiste._

Claro que...si. A quién engañaba.

_Huiste de la posibilidad remota de ser feliz._

Eso no era cierto. Por ahí podía llevar una relación extraña con Ryoma peor nunca seria completamente feliz. Ninguno de los dos se entregaría por completo y que sentido tenia eso.

Mientras tomaba sus maletas y caminaba atravesando el espacioso aeropuerto mirando como algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a pegar contra los enormes ventanales se imaginó que estaría haciendo el príncipe. Ella por su parte se torturaba, ¿Ryoma haría mismo? no, por supuesto que no, él era un ser demasiado inalcanzable como para que algo así lo tocara.

De seguro nomás estaba algo dolido en su ego de que lo dejara, pero aparte de eso no debía mover un pelo fuera de lugar del apuesto muchacho.

Para cuando llego a su casa la tormenta se había largado dejando poco a la vista de los conductores.

Sakuno se adentro mojada por que tuvo que cargar con sus cosas solas, y tanto ella como las maletas estaban empapadas. Tiro las llaves hacia cualquier parte y su costumbre de apretar el botón del contestador.

A los cinco minutos lo lamento. Tenía mínimo 5 mensajes de su amiga Tomoka gritándole en donde diablos se había metido.

Sonrió, la mujer podía llegar a se insufrible pero se preocupaba honestamente por ella.

Dejo la toalla que le servia para secarse la cabeza para tomar el teléfono.

No repiqueteo dos veces que ya le contestaron del otro lado.

.- hola, tomoka, habla...-

.- ya se quien eres- exclamó excitada su amiga. - ¡¿como fuiste capaz de no decírmelo?!- gritó entre enfadada y molesta.

Sakuno no entendía.

.- ¿decirte que?- preguntó perdida.

.- que eras novia de Ryoma-sintió como se le aflojaban las piernas y tuvo que sentarse en el sillón del living.- ¿y como es eso de que han cortado?

.- espera, Tomoka, déjame explicarte...-

.- ¿que me dirás? que no estabas enterada de que su pelea salió por cuanto medio de chimentos hay- Sakuno se atragantó con su misma pregunta. Comenzó a inhalar aire apresuradamente como si estuviera ahogando y Tomoka al parecer lo notó- no...- dudo- no me digas que no sabias nada de esto.

.- Tomo- chan, acabo de regresar de un viaje, se menos que nadie...-

.- enciende el televisor- dijo su amiga contestándole.

Sakuno tomó el control remoto he hizo lo pedido. Lamentó haberlo echó, cuando la pantalla se estabilizo sus ojos no daban crédito a los títulos amarillistas que exponían una dura realidad que ella pensaba dejar atrás.

En ese mismo momento en letras grandes y negras que encabezaba una presentación de fotos a distancia por la ventana en donde ella misma y Ryoma salían discutiendo, cubría por completo la pantalla, mientras que los comentaristas hacían lo que les daba mejor: hablar sobre lo que no era de su incumbencia.

"Escándalo en el hotel... Ryoma Echizen y su novia tuvieron fuerte discusión."

El objeto entre sus manos para cambiar los canales cayó al suelo.

Su maldito error era público.

Continuara.

¡Holas!! ¡Actualice antes! ¬¬ increíble. Supongo que lo que me llevo a escribirlo fue el contenido del capitulo. Se que algunos esperaban algo así como un lemon pero la verdad es que aun no me atrevo a meterme por ese sendero. No por que no me guste, sino por que no me siento segura por ahora. Jejeje. Algún día lo haré lo prometo.

Como verán las cosas si se aclaran se complican aun mas. Y eso que nos vamos acercando el final. No nos queda más que esperar a ver que se le ocurre a mi musa.

Se cuidan y muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Besos

Grisel


	15. Consecuencia tras consecuencia

Capitulo 15: Consecuencia tras consecuencia.

Entró a su casa agotada.

Eran las seis de la tarde y para ella eran como las doce de la noche. Había estado buscando trabajo otra vez, rutina desde hacia dos meses, pero nada. No encontraba absolutamente nada.

Su maldición: Ryoma.

Ni bien la reconocían en los lugares en donde iba a postularse (revistas deportivas en su mayoría) no dejaban de acosarla directa o indirectamente para sonsacar mas sobre su relación con el joven.

¿Que la hacia especial en un mar de ex novias del prodigio? Ella era la última, si, después de aquello a Ryoma no se lo vio con ninguna otra mujer.

Suspiró a medio camino para prepararse un té. Estaba cansada, harta de todo eso y lo peor de todo era que se sentía muy decaída. No comía mucho y de vez en cuando lograba marearse. Estaba muy metida en conseguir trabajo como para que un almuerzo o una cena le fueran importantes. Además no le pasaría bocado desde hacia un mes tenia un nudo en el estomago.

Los nervios le estaban carcomiendo.

Empezó a sacar las cosas necesarias para prepararse el té cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Con paso lento fue a abrir y cuando la sonrisa blanca de su amiga Tomoka apareció supo que no podría descansar como ella quería.

.- Saku chan...- la jovial mujer entro decidida cargando unas bolsas.- traje de comer...estas muy pálida ¿no me digas que no has almorzado?-

Sakuno sonrió de lado quitándole importancia y cerrando la puerta la siguió hacia la cocina. Últimamente Tomoka iba a visitarla seguido puesto que estaba en unas seudo vacaciones.

.- no pudiste conseguir nada¿no es cierto?- preguntó al ver la cara de mártir de su amiga.

.- no, estoy empezando a pensar que no podré trabajar como periodista deportiva en esta ciudad-contestó sacando el agua del fuego puesto que ya estaba hirviendo.- hoy fui a mi ultima posibilidad y nada.

Tomoka deje las bolsas de comida sobre la mesa.

.- yo podría ayudarte con eso- comentó tenuemente- antes que nada, no te emociones, no es un trabajo de periodista pero puede serte útil para salir adelante por un tiempo.

Sakuno sintió el peso disminuir un poco.

.- le comente tu problema a una gran amiga, Martha Stevenson, es la coordinadora y dueña de una de las agencias de modelos mas importantes en Estados Unidos.- fue sacando la comida y buscando platos para colocarla- me dijo que si necesitaras, le contactaras. No seria el trabajo que buscas pero es algo.

Sakuno agradeció con una sonrisa sincera a su amiga y la guió hacia el living, con la comida en mano.

En ningún momento se le había ocurrido pedir otro trabajo que no fuese de periodista, pero dadas las circunstancias no tenia otra opción.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Caminó con paso seguro por los pasillos coloridos de aquel edificio elevado, en el centro de la ciudad.

Sakuno pensó que mejor ubicación no podría tener, el transito era un caos en las primeras cinco cuadras al salir de allí, pero luego de ese tramo los alrededores eran completamente espectaculares, rodeados del glamour de aquella ciudad.

A medida que su cuerpo se acercaba a la puerta que con pequeñas pero elegantes palabras anunciaba a la mismísima directora ejecutiva de la agencia.

Había tomado el consejo de su amiga y esa misma semana se presento para la entrevista.

Le temblaban las manos, a pesar del aspecto pulcro y armónico que desplegaba a su paso. Si ahí no la juzgaban por su condición de "ex" no habría problema. Todo tomaría su curso de a poco y podría volver a reconstruir poco a poco desde los escombros que quedaron desde, bueno, aquel momento.

Tocó a la puerta, luego de anunciarse debidamente con la secretaria, de aspecto extremadamente flaco, pero con porte excepcional.

.- Pasa...- la mujer, detrás de un fino escritorio, estilo moderno, jugando con las luces del amplio despacho de grandes ventanas y espléndida vista.- Señorita Sakuno, lamento la tardanza...- comento la mujer parándose y estrechando la mano de la muchacha.- toma asiento por favor.

A medida que la conversación fluía los nervios primeros de Sakuno fueron disminuyendo.

La mujer que tenia en frente no era para nada la clase de persona que se hubiese imaginado frente a un negocio como ese.

Sus finos pómulos, contrastaban a la perfección con ojos verdosos, algo saltones, pero muy precavidos. Labios de espesor mediano, se abrían y cerraban en un zig zag de desenvoltura casi elitista.

.- Señorita Stevenson...-

.- Martha por favor...- pidió. Giró su cuello mientras servia un poco de agua para la recién llegada. Los cabellos rubios plomizos brillaron.- siento que te conozco, Tomoka no a parado de hablar de ti...- le extendió el vaso de agua, con una enorme sonrisa.

.- Martha, seré sincera, no he trabajado nunca en un ambiente como este…tan...-

.- ¿superficial?- bromeó la rubia.

.- glamoroso- corrigió Sakuno divertida. Esa mujer era todo lo contrario a lo que su apariencia exhibía.- Como vera en mi curriculum, mi rama es el periodismo y...-

.- Tienes altas recomendaciones de las mejores agencias de Japón.- dijo leyendo el mismo.- un perfil destacable, Sakuno.

Sus ojos terracotas brillaron orgullosos.

.- Debe de haber sido difícil estos meses ¿no?- preguntó repentinamente Martha. Sakuno sintió que alma se le iba al suelo. No podía creer que...- no confundas, no preguntare por tu vida privada, créeme, lo que menos deseo es que te sientas incomoda. Prepárate tanto para algo y que después se vea opacado por o que te ha ocurrido no es cómodo ni agradable para nadie.

Suspiró por un momento, esa mujer no estaba juzgándola, el miedo que la había invadido segundos antes fue menguando.

.- No puedo ofrecerte ningún trabajo que vaya de acuerdo a tu especialidad, lo que si podría hacer, es colocarte en la parte de edición de nuestra revista.- Sakuno asintió, interesada- no es la gran cosa, por ahora, dentro del poco saldría el primer numero.

Tres horas luego, la joven salía de aquel despacho con una sonrisa esperanzadora y segura de que en Martha podía encontrar una muy buena amiga.

Aquella mujer a sus 45 años parecía mas vivaz que cualquiera de su propia edad.

Cuando salio del edificio ya eran mas de las dos y su estomago le hizo entender que ya era hora de una tregua.

Las calles concurridas a esa hora de la tarde, bullían de gente enmarcada en trajes y con cara de preocupación. Sakuno busco el mejor restauran minimamente con espacio para poder comer algo.

Encontró uno, a tres cuadras y con mesas disponibles. Ya todos se estaban levantando para volver a sus labores.

Se acomodó en una de las mesas del fondo, buscando privacidad y algo de aire diferente. Miró el menú detenidamente, tanto que pego un sobresalto cuando sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombre, se giró tan bruscamente que algunas vértebras le sonaron.

El aliento se le detuvo.

.- Que placer encontarte por aqui Sakuno- esa voz. Por un segundo suspiro aliviada. Ryoga le dedicaba una conquitadora sonrisa.

.- Atendiendo asuntos importantes?-preguntó ella. El joven se sentó frente.

.- algo así, me encontré con un antiguo compañero de trabajo-

.- oh...-

Se sintió completamente confundida, por un momento había pensado que era Ryoma y un hueco se formo en su estomago, tan grande como para hacerle doler.

Sentía como si tuviera una seudo maldición con los Echizen: mientras mas deseaba alejarse y/o olvidarse de ellos mas se inmiscuían en su vida, sino como explicarían que ella estuviera conversando, un martes en la tarde con el hermano mayor de Ryoma? Realmente eso no tenía ni cabeza ni mucho menos pies.

El nerviosismo inicial, plato principal de ese día, fue suplantando por una amena situación, en la que ella a medida que pasaba el almuerzo se sentía amas cómoda y desinhibida.

Se dio cuenta que aquella noche, cuando le conoció, realmente no lo había hecho. Ryoga era mucho más culto gracioso de lo que aparentaba. Nunca, pero en un solo momento, pronuncio a su hermano ni hizo algún comentario o pregunta al respecto. Se limito a comentarle en el negocio que pensaba poner junto con un conocido y algunas otras cosas sin importancia.

Para cuando llego a su casa, casi a las ocho de la noche, siete menajes de Tomoka parpadeaban histéricos desde su contestadora.

Sonrió de lado, ese día había sido uno de los más extraños que le habían tocado vivir.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

¡¿STRESS?!

Miro nuevamente el papel entre sus manos, lo releyó cuatro veces mas antes de darse por convencida. Tomoka a su lado le tomo la mano en forma de apoyo.

.- ¿como puede ser?-

Tomoka le miró irónica.

.- ¿te enumero las situaciones por las que has pasado estos cuatro meses?- Sakuno dejo caer el resultado sobre su falda.- Sakuno, este tiempo no ha sido bueno para ti. Estuviste bajo mucha presión...

La joven suspiró.

.- supongo, pero en estos días...-

.- recuperase un orden de vida tranquilo, pero Martha hizo bien en mandarte a hacer un estudio medico-

La castaña terracota se levanto trémulamente del asiento, en aquella sala de espera.

.- Supongo que esta bien saberlo-

.- ¿Bromeas? Estoy segura de que al medico le harás caso y descansaras- Tomoka avanzo tras su amiga hacia la salida del hospital.

Cuando lo hicieron las nubes grises, cubriendo toda el área montaban aun mas tenebroso el ambiente de la calle. Se cubrieron mejor con los abrigos y caminaron alejándose.

Estaba muy ocupada ahora como para darle importancia a un exceso de adrenalina. Sakuno era la ayudante en la edición de la revista, pero conjuntamente estaba en el grupo de coordinación de la organización de una nueva fiesta.

Si, dentro de una semana seria el lanzamiento oficial de la revista de la agencia y como parte del equipo era importantísima su presencia en todas las reuniones y dediciones, aunque estas durasen hasta después de la media noche. Según Martha, su jefa, los desmayos que tuvo en ese tiempo se debieron al exceso de trabajo y tenia razón. Sakuno se comportó reacia ha hacerse exámenes, pero no tuvo otra opción.

Ahora el problema vendría cuando tratara de explicárselo a Martha. En ese tiempo ambas se habían vuelto muy cercanas y la rubia le trataba como a una hermana.

A ver como le hacia.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Las tres y media de la madrugada.

Que hora más aburrida.

Tiro el control remoto sobre su cama, y se sentó aburrido.

¿Ya cuantas noches iban? No importaba, tal vez si tomaba algo de leche caliente lograría acabar con el insomnio.

Con pereza, y sintiendo algunos de los músculos del cuerpo cansados por el alto entrenamiento del día anterior, Ryoma se levanto a tropezones en aquella habitación completamente oscura.

Su sorpresa inicial por encontrar la luz del living prendida, se comparo apenas con la que le embargo cuando se encontró a su hermano sentado café y leyendo.

.- ¿estas enfermo?-

La voz lúgubre de Ryoma resonó por las blancas paredes de la cocina, haciendo que Ryoga levantara la mirada levemente de su objeto.

.- ¿a que se debe la pregunta hermanito, o mejor dicho, yo no tendría que hacértela a ti?- el desalineado muchacho se rasco la cabeza perezosamente y camino hacia la nevera en busca de algo.- ¿Ryoma, piensas seguir siendo un zombi?

.- ¿tu dejaras algún día de hacer preguntas estúpidas?- en vez de ofenderse, su hermano sonrió de soslayo y esto le crispo los nervios.- ¿a quien intentas engañar con ese libro?

.- Que tengas envidia de que aparte de buen deportista, sea inteligente no es mi problema. -

Ryoma le miró serio, con su cara mas conocida.

.- Lo que falta es que digas que eres mas apuesto- se burlo sorpresivamente.

Su hermano rió sonoramente.

.- No hace falta que lo diga, las mujeres mueren por mi-

.- ajá-

.- y por ti- agrego misteriosamente. Ryoma no contesto, parecía entretenido preparándose la dichosa leche.- aunque eso a ti no te importe, puesto que la única que realmente te intereso no quiere saber de ti.

¿Sonó duro? Ryoga dudo por un momento lo que acaba de largarle, pero sabia perfectamente que esa era la causa de que Ryoma en los últimos días, sobre todo, parecía mas un muerto viviente que un ser humano normal. Las llegadas tarde, el mal humor continuo, el desprecio evidente por cuanta mujer se le ofreciera directamente.

Silencio molesto.

.- Es una lastima, Sakuno me ha parecido una mujer muy bonita, no de la manera convencional claro esta, no es ni de cerca alguna de las modelos con las que acostumbro salir, pero...-

.- Cierra la boca- exigió Ryoma aun dado vuelta. Tembló de rabia al darse vuelta y Ryoga pudo comprobar muy a su pesar, que los ojos gatunos de su hermanito destellaban ira.

Como si su instinto lo exigiese, se levanto como resorte al verlo acercarse.

.- no te enojes hermanito, solamente quiero saber si ya has dejado de sentir algo por la pequeña Sakuno-

.- no es de tu incumbencia-

.- si lo es- sonrió desafiante antes de salir de la cocina, dejando a su hermano con lo que este más odiaba: la duda.

Continuara...

NO ME PEGUEN jejeje siento mucho la tardanza, no pondre excusas por que seria en vano. Mil perdones por todo y sepan que la historia ya se esta terminando, asi que queda poca tortura jejeje.

Hablando del cap, pues no me convencio mucho, tomenlo como un pequeño puente para lo que se vendra.

Dicho esto, esta todo.

Se me cuidan

Besos

Grisel


	16. Debilidad

Capitulo 16: Debilidad

La época navideña llegó tocando la puerta y dejándola desprevenida. Su trabajo le absorbió tanto tiempo que ni cuenta se di que solo faltaban dos semanas para navidad. Si le pasara solas la fiesta no habría problema, el 24 se haría algo de comer simple pero rico, pero hacia dos semanas había hablado con Momoshiro.

Su gran amigo decidió que la extrañaba demasiado y que la iría a visitar, junto a él traería a su flamante nueva esposa Ann. Con Tomoka también quedo, así que ya eran cuatro.

¿Como demonios se las arreglaría para cocinar una cena decente para esas personas y no morir en el intento?

Acudió al medico en esa semana, pero nuevamente le volvieron a diagnosticara stress. Lo dudaba pero ¿por que no creerles?, trabajaba diez horas diarias cuando no había desfile. Era como una maquina de eficiencia andante por que a pesar de estar completamente agotada, con una taza de café y algo de comida seguía en funcionamiento.

Suspiró.

Tal vez tanto esfuerzo diera sus resultados y pudiera ascender un poco en aquella empresa. Nunca se imagino entre modelos, pero el ambiente no era tan superficial como creía. Si bien algunas eran un poco estúpidas, muchas otras tenían sueños y ambiciones por los cuales luchaban, además, de que cada uno en el equipo en el cual trabaja se esforzaba al máximo para conseguir lo mejor de los productos.

En ese momento, acababa de salir de una importante reunión y las diez de la noche caía sobre la ciudad.

Noche fresca pensó al abrocharse mejor el abrigo y comenzando a caminar.

Si, caminaría. Le habían entrado unas ganas renovadas de hacerlo. La reunión le había servido para afirmarse lugar entre sus iguales. Todo salió a pedir de boca.

Mientras se adentraba en el mar de gente que salía de sus ocupaciones y que se mezclaban con los que comenzaban la noche de fiesta el viernes, se detuvo en una interesante publicidad.

Bueno, de interesante y especial no había nada más que la cara de Ryoga Echizen. Sonriendo con su típica desfachatez y elegancia. Como si nada mas importase en ese mundo que tomar una bebida (la que promocionaba) con él.

Y vendía, el hermano mayor de su tortura vendía. Varias muchachitas pasaban a su lado y sonreían coquetas entre comentarios.

.- ¿Tan apuesto soy que una hermosa señorita no puede dejar de mirarme así?- un escalofrió agradable surco por su columna antes de pegar sus ojos terracotas con los de él.

Hablando del rey de Roma.

.- Ryoga...-

.- Buenas noches pequeña Sakuno¿que haces por aquí sola?-

.- Lo dices como si fuese una niña y estuviera en medio de un bosque embrujado- comento ella al notar el tono bromista.

.- mmm tal vez- le guiño el ojo a una mujer que pasó mandándole un beso.- para mi si eres una niña.

.- Tienes solo 5 años más que yo- contesto Sakuno. Tirito puesto que una ráfaga desagradable de frío le llego a los huesos.

.- Tendrías que salir mas abrigada- Ya, esta conversación y el acto de colocarle la bufanda mejor estaba haciéndola sentir algo extraña.- no pongas esa cara. No intento conquistarte si es lo que piensas.

Sakuno no supo si sentirse insultada o aliviada.

.- ¿Me saludaste solo para aclararme eso?- preguntó retomando su rumbo. Ryoga se puso a la par.

.- No, simplemente te vi y quise hacerlo. Sabes que no puedo contenerme de hablar contigo-

Buen punto. Desde su encuentro furtivo en aquel bar hacia tiempo, habían cruzado palabras y palabras cada vez que se encontraban. Hasta salieron a tomar algo en alguna cafetería. Nada romántico ni de cerca. Sakuno lo sabía Ryoga lo sabia y todos contentos.

Le alegraba poder contar con él. Extraña contradicción puesto que verlo era como tener en frente al mismísimo Ryoma pero a la vez era completamente distinto.

Ryoga reflejaba superficialidad y banalidad, pero era una persona muy conocedora. Había viajado por todo el mundo y cada una de sus anécdotas le comían una tarde o una noche juntos.

Los pasos de ambos eran seguidos por varias personas. Las mujeres que le miraban a él, las que la miraban a ella con envidia. Las que eran ambas. Los aficionados a los deportes que le reconocían.

.- ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?- los pensamientos le fueron arrancados bruscamente.

.- ¿eh?- procesó la pregunta.- no¿por que?

Ryoga se paso una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo. Era como una un tic que continuamente hacia.

.- Es que te quería invitar a una fiesta...-

.- Ryoga...-

.- No es de las locas y descontroladas llenas de droga y mujeres fáciles que sueles atribuirme- bromeo el joven. Sakuno se sonrojo un poco al verse al descubierto.- es una recepción en un salón muy conocido. No quiero llegar solo.

Ella largo una risotada tan potente que le dolió el pecho por el esfuerzo. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. En es momento, en donde estaban parado ellos dos en medio de la calle ella no paraba de reír.

.- ¿Ryoga, te has dado cuenta que tienes oportunidad en esta calle, de salir con cuanta mujer te lo propongas?- dijo entre risas, limpiándose las lagrimas.

El muchacho metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina. Poniendo cara de desinterés.

.- Si, estoy conciente, pero quiero ir con alguien conocido y que me plantee una noche interesante-

.- ¿Noche interesante?

.- Créeme, si saliera con cualquiera de estas mujeres con ninguna hablaría mas que de un mero coqueteo-

Sakuno resopló mordiente.

.- Ya, que halago.- Contesto retomando su camino.- A falta de ganas de conquista: Sakuno.

Ryoga la miro de reojo. Ella era bastante mas baja que él.

.- ¿estas celosa?-

.- No-

Esa contestación fue la más sincera y llena de verdad que había dicho Sakuno en toda su corta vida. El joven lo noto y soltó un suspiro de alivio más grande que la anterior risa de ella. Soltando luego de unos segundos:

.- Menos mal- Silencio- entonces¿aceptas?

.- ¿a que hora es?-

.- dentro de tres horas- Sakuno se paró en seco con cara de estar a punto de regañarlo- No puedes decirme nada, te he estado llamando todo el día.

Le miro con desconfianza al tiempo que buscaba distraída su móvil entre su ropa. Cuando le encontró efectivamente la pantalla de aquel aparato nuevo destellaba unos atemorizantes: 17 llamadas perdidas.

Suspiró.

.- Estoy cansada-

.- Es viernes- objetó él rápidamente.- Vamos ¿que dices?

Se lo pensó, mucho, en esos tres minutos lo hizo.

Realmente estaba extenuada pero deseaba hacer algo. Hacia mucho que no salía a la noche.

.- esta bien, pero debo cambiarme-

.- Por ello no te preocupes- Ryoga sacó las llaves de su automóvil y fue entonces, que Sakuno cayo que había estado caminado guiada por el muchacho. Se encontraban en una calle paralela a la principal por la donde inicialmente venían.- Pasaremos por tu casa y te cambiaras.

Fue lo último que escucho antes de ser conducida hacia la puerta del lujoso ejemplar color negro.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Entro por aquella puerta sitiándose la mujer más despreciable de esa ciudad. Caminaba agarrada del brazo de su apuesto acompañante que con paso seguro la iba guiando entre saludos repartidos dirigidos a los presentes invitados.

Tal vez aquella no había sido una buena idea.

Apretó más aun el agarre.

.- Pequeña Sakuno, mi brazo esta morado...creo- Susurro Ryoga al sentir el dolor punzante causado por los nervios de ella.

Le soltó.

.- Lo lamento- dijo apenada mirando para el fondo del Salón en donde se concentraba la mayor parte de los invitados- ¿una pequeña recepción Ryoga?

.- Tal vez modifique un poco la realidad- contesto él despreocupado.

¿Un poco? Pequeña recepción y salón conocido se quedaban completamente cortos con lo que ante ella se levantaba. Esa era una cena cóctel impartida por la elite para la elite. Cuando salieran de allí le recriminaría seriamente aquello.

¿Se sentía mal? Por supuesto. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro, que llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, de tiras y con un escote y ajuste impecables.

Al lado de los satinados rojos y canelas impuestos en esa época y en aquellos maravillosos vestidos el suyo no pasaba de un acto en la tarde y para tomar un té en casa. Con suerte.

.- Si te sientes incomoda puedo besarte y hacerte pasar por mi novia, ninguna de las mujeres aquí presentes te volverá a mirar mal-

.- mientras tu estés- le siguió el juego.- cuando me descuides saltaran como hienas en celo dispuestas a tomar mi lugar a toda costa.

Ryoga soltó en risa sincera, hasta bonachona.

.- Me siento halagado- Sakuno le apretó el brazo fuertemente.- auch, esta bien. Si, modifique la realidad, pero si te hubieses dicho que era una fiesta así no hubieses venido. Si te sientes mal por la ropa, mírame a mi.

Llevaba puesta una camisa azul marino y unos pantalones negros de vestir.

Lucia muy bien para una ocasión así.

.- ¿se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir bien? Por que no lo esta haciendo- volvió a mirar rigurosamente el lugar deteniéndose anda a saber por que en la barra. Cabellera verde, postura infranqueable...ya sabia por que.- te odio.

Sinceridad era el segundo nombre de esa oración.

Ryoga tardó unos segundo en caer.

.- oh, esto...creo que me olvide de otro ínfimo detalle.- para ese entonces Sakuno se había dado media vuelta y caminaba por donde entro.- ¡Oye!- la alcanzo a tiempo- Mira, Sabia que existía la posibilidad de que mi hermano apareciera aquí, pero no la creí posible. Dijo que tenía cosas mejores que hacer.

No le creía. Ryoga no sabia mentir, siempre se le hacia evidente, por lo menos para ella en menor medida. Resoplo muy molesta.

.- ¿Hay algo mas de lo que deba enterarme antes de que pase? No quiero más sorpresas- admitió derrotada.

Cuatro meses. Ni mas ni menos que ese tiempo había pasado desde su ultimo encuentro con Ryoma y de una manera simple y fugas, el muchacho frente a ella con cara de apenado lo había arruinado por completo.

¿Debería matarlo?

.- Sakuno, por favor.- la joven bufó intentando mantener la compostura y le miro obsecuente.

.- Me quedare, por que a diferencia de ti, no me gusta ser descortés con los demás- esto le pego fuerte al muchacho que hizo una mueca de dolor. Nunca nadie le había señalado eso.

¿De donde estaba sacando las fuerzas y la valentía para pisar el mismo piso que Ryoma? De seguro del mismo lugar del cual sacaba las preguntas que se venia haciendo durante todo ese tiempo. Ryoga tenía ese efecto en ella: siempre terminaba con interrogantes cuando estaba cerca de él. Los echizen tenían efectos secundarios en ella. ¿Ridículo? si, real, mas aun.

Por una vez debía ser valiente, comportarse dignamente, mirar hacia adelante y demostrarle al mundo que Ryoma Echizen fue un traspié en su vida y que no volvería (ni debía) repetirse.

Caminaron entre la gente durante dos horas aproximadamente. Ella segura de que no habían llamado la atención de su pesadilla y si lo hicieron **él **mostró no vestigios siquiera de que le importara.

Aunque al tercer vaso de jugo ya no resistía mas. Ryoga estaba inverso en una conversación sobre negocios que no logro comprender del todo. Atendiendo al llamado de la naturaleza de disculpo educadamente y se encamino al baño.

Para su maldita suerte, denominada de esa forma mentalmente, al salir del mismo Sakuno se reencontró con ese que menos deseaba.

Pegarse un tiro era una opción, el problema era que no tenía armas, le daban miedo.

.- Adoras escapar ¿no?- No le hizo caso, intento por el otro lado pero él le impidió el paso nuevamente. Ella levantó el rostro, levemente sonrojado y espantado.

.- Déjame-

Intento ignorar lo apuesto que esa noche se encontraba y como aquella camisa negra acentuaba aun más sus ojos.

.- Pero si no te he hecho nada- contesto pedante Ryoma- ni siquiera te he tocado.

Sakuno le miró fuertemente.

.- Echizen, deja de jugar- exigió con voz grave. Intentaba aparentar fortaleza aunque se estuviese muriendo de angustia.

.- ¿Ahora me llamas por mi apellido?- pausa incomoda- ¿Como le dices a mi hermano?

Todo el coraje que acumuló durante ese tiempo lejos de ella y tras ser dolorosamente abandonado, lo soltó sin importarle nada.

Esa idea le rondo desde que la observo entrar.

Si, la había visto, claro que lo hizo. Agarrada amenamente del brazo de su hermano, tranquila como si nada hubiese pasado. Eso le hirvió la sangre tan rápidamente que sintió la furia recorrer por cada uno de sus venas. Esa mujer lograba sacarle de sus casillas con la facilidad que un niño se pone a llorar ante un golpe. Pero él no era ni pequeño, ni inocente, ni mucho menos un idiota. Sin embargo toda esa situación le saturaba.

Cuando notó que ella se separó de su hermano aprovechó la oportunidad y la siguió.

De camino hacia los baños pudo notar que había algo extraño en la figura de ella, de cara se le notaba un desmejoramiento y sus ojos ahora se encontraban opacos comparados con meses atrás. ¿Su hermano le estaba haciendo sufrir acaso?

Ese maldito imbécil.

.- Te gusta la sangre Echizen por lo visto- espetó con desprecio. Aquello fue un golpe demasiado cruel para Sakuno y sintió la enorme necesidad de apoyase en la pared.

Ryoma creyó notar la enorme incomodidad de ella ante lo acabado de oír pero cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien la voz de su hermano le corto.

.-Aquí estabas, Sa...-

Durante dos segundos aproximados, vio todo medio distorsionados, para el momento que escucho la voz de Ryoga todo se oscureció.

Sakuno yacía en el suelo, recargada en la pared. Blanca como papel.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Despertó, envuelta en frazadas tibias y agradables. Pudo ver, a pesar de que todo le era completamente desconocido, que el sol se posaba en lo más alto.

Se sentía tan apacible, tan tranquila, tan ajena de todo. Fue su suerte que en ese momento entrara una conocida con cara de preocupación y peleándose con el medico.

.-No me importa, ella es mi amiga y...- Sakuno sonrió débilmente desde su cama. El medico se acerco rápidamente a ella al verla despierta.

.- Señorita Ryuzaki¿como se siente?- pregunto con tecnicismo.

Ella respondió un simple bien, pero no estaba tan así. Segundos antes había recordado lo acontecido antes de perder la conciencia y la situación no le era para nada amena. ¿Que había pasado¿Por que sentía que la pena le revolvía el pecho y la angustia la embargaba nuevamente al recordar las duras palabras del prodigio?

Si hubiese tenido la sangre mas fría le habría sacado los ojos por prepotente y grosero, pero no. Tenia que quedarse callada. La sorpresa de verlo luego de todo ese tiempo y que encima la tratara como una conquista fácil de su hermano habían sido demasiada carga para su estado anímico que era muy deplorable. Por culpa de él...

Ryoma aparecía en su vida una vez más para confundirla, romperla y deshacerse de los pedazos lo más dignamente posible.

.- Saku Chan, menos mas que te encuentras bien- Tomoka le abrazo mientras el medico le dedicaba una profunda mirada de molestia por que la joven de hermosa presencia no acataba sus ordenes.

Salio de allí con aires de fastidio.

.- No sabes lo preocupada que estaba, hace más de una hora que trato de entrar, pero ese fastidioso no me dejaba. Sakuno, dios, estas muy pálida¿tienes hambre?

La joven intentó incorporarse antes de contestar pero al moverse siquiera sintió un tirón en su mano.

¿Suero?

Observo el" "tubo" enganchado, por decirlo de alguna forma, a su brazo.

¿Para que demonios necesitaba suero?

.- Sakuno, te dije que debías alimentarte mas- Retó Tomoka, acomodando las flores que ella misma había traído. Se adentró en el baño y se le escucho decir- el medico te ha mandado a hacer unos exámenes mas completos.

Cuando regreso le ayudo a ponerse cómoda en la cama.

.- ¿Como te enteraste?- preguntó algo atontada por la información recibida.

.-Ryoga Echizen me llamo- La mirada de Sakuno se encontró con los picaros de su amiga- Amiga¿por que no me habías dicho que tenia un hermano?

.- Tomo chan- reprochó

.- Ya, no es el lugar. De todas formas...- colocó las flores en una mesa pequeña bajo la ventana-...me llamo por orden de...- ahí se dio cuenta que estaba por meter la pata.

.- De Ryoma ¿no es cierto?- No había otra respuesta, dudaba mucho que Ryoga reconociera alguno de los nombres en la agenda de su móvil. La muchacha asintió.

.- Si, estaba muy preocupado y...-

.- Ja¿Ryoma Echizen preocupado por algo mas que no sea su técnica y tennis? Esa no me la creo- espeto irónica y mirando hacia cualquier lado.

.- ¿paso algo no es cierto?- Sakuno ni lo negó ni lo afirmo, permaneció callada e inmóvil mirando por la ventana- Entonces tengo razón. Sakuno, te dije que debías hablar con él por lo que ocurrió.

.- Él no tenia ganas de hablar conmigo- respondió justificando su cobardía de manera apurada.

Tomoka se sentó en el pie de la cama, mirándola examinadora. Con un aire maduro que rara vez mostraba.

.-Sakuno, Ryoma me mando a llamar por que no quería que te quedaras sola. -

.- Estaba Ryoga para acompañarme-

.- ÉL tuvo que retirarse antes por unos asuntos. No quería, créeme que le vi antes de que se fuera y estaba muy contrariado.- Internamente se alegró que por lo menos uno de ellos si se preocupara por ella enserio.- Ryoma también tuvo que irse y quería dejarte con alguien conocido.

.- que amable de su parte, teniendo en cuenta que él fue el que me causo esto-

Tomoka no reclamó. El disgusto que afloraba por cada una de las palabras de Sakuno era más que evidente y temía contradecirla.

Ya para la tarde, ese mismo día, Sakuno estaba parada al lado de la cama guardando un par de cosas que le habían traído para su pequeña estadía allí.

El doctor entró en ese momento, con unos papeles en la mano y con la misma sonrisa que había mostrado desde que Tomoka se fue.

Extraño, su amiga siempre había causado el efecto contrario en los hombres.

.- Señorita Ryuzaki- Saludo amablemente- ya han llegado los resultados.

.- ¿Tan rápido?- le impresiono puesto que esa tipo de cosas tardaba días en salir.

.- los mande expresamente, existía algo que no me cerraba- contesto simplemente, apoyándose en el borde de la cama contigua vacía. Sakuno detuvo su quehacer para mirarlo directamente. Sostenía aun en las manos una pequeña revista.

Algo andaba mal, lo presentía.

El doctor le miro por encima de los papeles, deteniéndose en cada una de sus facciones preocupadas.

.- señorita, usted no esta enferma- hizo una pausa al ver como Sakuno suspiraba aliviada. Sus manos soltaron el agarre de de la revista- esta embarazada.

El objeto entre sus manos se deslizo trémulamente entre sus dedos finos para estrellarse contra el suelo inmaculado.

Una voz dentro de sí, grito un desgarrador¿¡Que!?

Continuara.

* * *

He vuelto lamento el retraso.

Como no tengo mucho tiempo ire respondiendo los reviews de a poco, asi que no se molesten si me tardo en contestar a algunos.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Beshos

Grisel


	17. Eso que nos duele

Capitulo 17: Eso que nos duele.

Sakuno abrió los ojos poco a poco, nuevamente. La enfermera a su lado, de nombre Alice cambiaba unas sabanas de la cama contigua.

.- Hasta que despertaste pequeña- comentó la mujer cariñosamente. La muchacha parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz aunque esta fuese tenue. Ya era de noche.- No soportas mucho las impresiones fuertes.

Sakuno le miró, hasta ese momento había pensado que todo lo demás había sido un seño. Un terrible sueño.

.- Yo, esto...-

Se estaba por levantar bruscamente cuando la mujer le detuvo calidamente con su mano.

.- Será mejor que descanses hasta que vengan a buscarte. Te has desmayado.-

.- Yo es...es...estoy...-el sonido gutural que salió de sus labios tembló por un instante.

.- Embarazada- cortó la mujer sin ningún deje de brusquedad. Es que su voz sonaba como la de cualquier madre tratando de tranquilizar a su hija.- Ha sido un golpe duro ¿verdad?

Sakuno asintió levemente. El pecho le oprimía fuertemente.

Después de todo no había sido una pesadilla. Estaba embarazada, de Ryoma, de... ¿que demonios¡El universo debía esta contra ella!

Por suerte en ese momento se oyeron dos voces discutir en la puerta de la habitación. A una la reconoció enseguida, como olvidarla. Había soportado ese tono durante toda su adolescencia.

.- Soy su amiga desde pequeña-

.- Y yo fui su cuñado durante un tiempo-

Sakuno no podía creérselo. Tomoka entraba que echaba chispas junto a Ryoga en un estado similar ¿No era que le había caído bien?

.- Saku chan...- miró de reojo al joven arrimándose a la cama sin perder el tiempo- ¿verdad que volverás conmigo?

.- Niña, no molestes, esta en estado delicado- comentó Ryoga acercándose también pero del otro lado- Sakuno volverá conmigo.

Tomoka no tenía mucha paciencia y se notaba a leguas por que sus mejillas se colorearon en un intenso rojo ofensa.

.-Niña tu abuela-

Después de oír veinte minutos los ir y venir de estos dos Sakuno optó por lomas lógico. Irse sola y esperar por un taxi. Tiempo más tarde la encontró su amiga sentada en un banco de autobús cogiendo frío.

.- ¡Te he estado buscando¿Por que te fuiste?- reclamó Tomoka bajando la ventanilla de su auto para que se pudieran escuchar mejor sus protestas.

.- Si me quedaba todavía estarían discutiendo- contesto ella como si nada. Tomoka salió y tomó el mini bolsito de Sakuno.

.- Ya entra por favor-

El camino de regreso fue además de corto muy silencioso. Sakuno le daba vueltas y vueltas a la idea, una y otra vez. De atrás para delante, de izquierda a derecha y aun no podía siquiera consentir su nuevo estado, que a pesar de estar hace tiempo conocerlo para ella era como el verdadero comienzo de todo.

¿Que haría a partir de allí? No podía concebir la idea de estar levantándose de un duro golpe para recibir otro. ¡SE SUPONIA QUE SU EXPERIENCIA EN ESTADOS UNIDOS SERIA DIFERENTE!

A esta altura ella debería haber estado ascendiendo en la revista que la contrató inicialmente, conociendo nuevas personas, haciéndose una con el medio que había elegido para trabajar. ¡Pero no! Su maldita suerte la atrapaba en una realidad que no le agradaba para nada. Con un trabajo que si bien no era malo tampoco era lo que ella había ido a buscar, con el corazón roto por un segundo y por su propia voluntad y como si eso no fuese suficiente...embarazada.

Las ganas de tirarse desde la estatua de la libertad estaban tentándola, pero la cordura por suerte volvió a ella cuando Tomoka paró el automóvil y la miró inquisitiva.

.- Sakuno, a ti te pasa algo ¿Que te dijo el doctor?-

.- ...-

.- Saku chan-

El silencio reinó durante unos torturantes y preocupantes segundos, los cuales la joven castaña rojiza utilizó para girar su rostro hacia su amiga y con los labios algo agrietados por el fresco dijo en tono ausente: Estoy embarazada.

Si bien Tomoka era conocida por sus grandes dotes para expresar sin vergüenza alguna lo que estaba pensando, ahora su cara era un completo lago de sentimientos.

.- Cr-creo que no te...-

.- Estoy en la "dulce" espera- agregó Sakuno con voz derrotada y saliendo del automóvil.

La joven la siguió rápidamente, cargando con su mini bolsito y siguiendo hasta adentrarse en la casona.

.- ¿Como no te diste cuenta antes?- indagó asombrada, intentando que la voz no le temblase.

.- Te mando un mail o prefieres un telegrama con la explicación- preguntó Sakuno sentándose en el sillón del living.

El ambiente estaba agradablemente templado gracias a una estufa estratégicamente colocada en la esquina del lugar.

.- Ya, no te enojes conmigo- Tomoka siguió a la cocina buscando algo para tomar. Cuando regreso lo hizo con dos cafés humeantes. - simplemente no me es suficiente explicación.

.- Para mi tampoco lo es- admitió Sakuno tomando la taza y sorbiendo desesperada- Tres meses creyendo que el stres era lo que no me permitía tener el periodo y ahora resulta que no era eso.

El silencio reflexivo recorrió cada punto de aquel living, llenando cada vacío.

.- este diagnostico puede pasarme a mi solamente- suspiro agarrándose la cabeza.

.- Le a pasado a otras mujeres Sakuno, solo que no por tanto tiempo- la miró tratando de encontrar algún indicio del nuevo estado fisiológico.- nunca sentiste antojos o mareos...ya, mareos si- dejo la taza sobre la mesa ratona.- Sakuno...

.- ¿Que? Pienso, estoy igual de sorprendida que tu- respiro profundamente, cerrando los ojos.- ni siquiera estoy mas gorda.

Tomoka se mordió los labios tratando de callarse.

.- ¿Que?- su amiga lo notó.

.- Estas un poco más gordita, recuerdas que me comentaste que no te entraban un par de pantalones.- ya, ese era el colmo. Sakuno y su tremenda distracción no permitieron ver la extraña y dolorosa realidad.

.- Tal vez no quería verlo- admitió derrotada recostándose contra el respaldo del sillón- me lamente tanto por Ryoma y el trabajo que no le di importancia a lo que le ocurría a mi cuerpo.

Tomoka parecía estar a punto de hacerle una importante pregunta.

.- Sakuno, que harás con...Ryoma- ese nombre calo en lo profundo de la joven.

.- Se lo diré- contestó firmemente. En sus ojos el remolino de sentidos únicamente dejaba ver esa verdad.

Ryoma sabría de su hijo.

.- Pero eso no significa que me quedare con él.- advirtió.

Tomó tiempo y energía convencer a Tomoka de que se fuera tranquila. No deseaba dejarla sola, pero al parecer entendió, después de mucho rato que necesitaba estarlo.

Sakuno abrió el grifo de la ducha y ya desenvuelta de toda ropa se metió bajo la misma permitiendo que el agua lavase por completo ese cuerpo para ella ahora desconocido.

Tanto tiempo había estado en otro mundo, cuantas veces la tildaron de despistada.

Aunque esto ya era el colmo.

Una vida crecía dentro de ella y sin querer notarlo, había pasado cuatro meses en la más absoluta ignorancia. ¿Era estúpida acaso?

Este pensamiento retuvo en toda su cabeza, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y exigiéndole que apoyase una mano por lo menos sobre los fríos azulejos blancos.

Respiro hondo, lo mas que sus pulmones le permitían bajo ese vaporoso baño. Largas gotas saladas comenzaron a salir mezclándose con el agua caliente, perdiéndose en el río de su cuerpo.

Si. La respuesta era afirmativa. Era una estúpida. Solo una podía quedar en ese estado, haber dado un paso al costado por cobarde y...

Ya, no podía ni pensarlo. Se sentó en la tina con cuidado, aun con el agua cayendo más fuertemente desde la altura sobre su cabeza y espalda.

La situación la estaba inundando. Permaneció en esa posición con la angustia saliendo de a gemidos por su garganta y con el alma destrozada.

Ahora si que estaba completamente sola.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Luego de dos días volvió al trabajo. Su palidez inicial pudo esconderse con un poco de base y algo de suerte.

Sus ojos tal vez la delataban un poco. Rojos e hinchados no habían dejado de verter lagrimas en cualquier lugar de la casa. Sakuno se desahogó con ganas y lloro hasta que ni fuerzas tenia para limpiarse las lagrimas.

Supuso que seria lo mejor. Sacar todo para poder comenzar con nuevos aires para por lo menos, sobrevivir.

En la empresa la recibieron amenamente y respetuosos procuraron no preguntar por su estado anímico. Saliendo de aquel tumulto de gente que le rodeaba, la joven se acerco a la oficina principal.

Entro con una media sonrisa opacada y ante ella su jefa le miró con infinita paciencia y comprensión.

.- Sakuno- no podía mirarla a los ojos, hizo el esfuerzo pero las ganas de llorar le pegaban fuertemente. Martha era ahora como una hermana mayor.

.- No te contengas- la mujer se había parado y se encontraba ahora a escasos centímetros de ella. Con una mirada comprensiva y llena de fuerza para brindarle.

Sus años de experiencia en el medio y en la vida real habían dotado a esta rigurosa pero perceptiva mujer con grandes instintos que le permitía ver más allá de las cáscaras superficiales. Notó, apenas le vio entrar que no estaba para nada bien. Su aura así lo dictaba.

Y es que a pesar de ser toda una ejecutiva, Martha era una persona muy espiritual.

La conversación se prolongo por más de una hora y media en la cual Sakuno le develo su estado y ella lo acepto con la más serena reacción.

.- Debe ser duro- comentó la mujer sirviéndole algo de tomar a la angustiada chica- pero eso que dices, es al contrario. Ya no estás sola-. Una vez entregada la taza Martha le miró con vivencia y experiencia- ahora esta tu pequeño, por el cual deberás ser fuerte.

.- Pero-

.- Es duro, sobre todo el pensar que tendrás que criarlo sola- _o no. _Ese comentario prefirió guardárselo para si. Sakuno ya tenia bastante torturándose sola.- Pero saldrás adelante. Cuando veas su rostro, su cara, sus manos. Cuando le escuches balbucear.- Sakuno sonrió medianamente al imaginarse tal cosa- esos momentos son los que te darán fuerza para seguir adelante. Debes ser fuerte.

.- Yo...- los labios le temblaron ante el contacto de la taza, pero no se mermó- le diré al padre.

.- Y me parece perfecto- objetó Martha con entusiasmo serio- tanto tú como él tienen ese derecho.- Ahí se dio cuenta de algo, pero dudo si preguntarlo. Sakuno lo noto y con tristeza susurro.

.- Su nombre es Ryoma-

Tardo unos instantes en armar el nombre dentro de su mente.

.- Y si, es el jugador de tennis-

Martha la miro llena de orgullo hacia su accionar. El poco tiempo que entablo relación con Sakuno se dio cuenta lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser bajo esa capa de amabilidad y timidez.

.-Lo que no es como decírselo. - admitió Sakuno derrotada. Observo su reflejo en el té por unos segundos- no quiero llamarlo.

La mujer busco una solución a esto y pronto le encontró.

.- Invítalo a la gala de mañana- propuso.- Allí podrás hablar.

.- ...-

.- Sakuno.- la joven miro el mar cristalino de su mirar- No tengas miedo, estoy segura de que lo comprenderá. Después de todo, para que tú hayas entablado ese tipo de relación con él, debe ser minimamente una buena persona.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Ryoma se encontraba frente al televisor, apretando el botón gastado del control remoto que hacia menos de una semana siquiera había visto a su dueño desde que fue comprado y ahora, no podía despegarse de él.

Hastiado y con mal humor, terminó apagando el aparato y tirando el objeto de ayuda hacia un costado.

.- Maldición- murmuró al tener que levantarse. Su ánimo había decaído notablemente, más que la última vez. Se sentía un idiota, un completo idiota incapaz de solucionar sus problemas como un adulto.

Por que eso era, un adulto. Ya no tenía 12 años, los cuales le servían de excusa para comportarse con insolencia y pragmatismo egoísta. A sus 21 años debía tomar las riendas de la situación como una persona común, pero le costaba.

¡Maldición¡Más que costarle!

Sakuno Ryuzaki puso su vida de cabeza en unos pocos meses y al parecer no tenia ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo. Ya, ella no tenia intención de hacer nada, a ser realistas, por que él solito se había buscado eso.

Siempre tan callado, tan obsecuente, tan lejano, intocable. Tan _él._

¿Que demonios se había apoderado de si para llevar a cabo ese proceder tan poco normal?

Su ego.

Si, su gran, deficiente y ENORME ego.

Por que Ryoma lo tenía por los cielos y ese mismo que lo había mantenido alejado de las mujeres destruyo su posibilidad de estar con alguien que tal vez si se interesaba verdaderamente en su persona.

Por que Ryuzaki nunca estuvo con el por la popularidad, ni por que fuese bueno en tennis, etc. Ella siempre estuvo allí para él desde que lo conoció hasta que su propio Ego, si, ese de nuevo, lo alejo de ella en su adolescencia. Haciendo lo mismo en ese mismo momento.

¿Y ahora que le quedaba?

La fama, los lujos, la gente rodeándolo cual realeza.

Pero nadie se interesaba realmente por él, excepto su manager y aunque no quiera admitirlo su hermano.

¡Ese! Había ocasiones que le entraban ganas de matarlo, tirarlo desde ese piso oculto tras las nubes, de envenenarlo.

Por que lo envidiaba. Si, lo hacia. Ryoga tenía una soltura para decir lo que sentía que el príncipe no poseía.

Ring-Ring

El teléfono de nuevo.

.- Deja que suene, otro mensajito más para la colección- murmuró para si con fastidio tomando un poco de gaseosa.

Su cometido no llego a cabo, alguien entrando levantó la bocina con naturalidad. Segundos después Ryoga se adentró en la cocina.

.- Quita esa cara de estúpido lamentado- objetó molesto- Thomas me ha llamado no se cuantas veces preguntándome por ti. No se ha podido comunicar.

.- Perdí mi móvil- optó por mentir el mas joven de los Echizen.

.- Vístete intento de algo...- ordenó duramente Ryoga.

.- No tengo ganas, ve a dar ordenes a tu propia casa- Ryoma iba a salir de la cocina cuando su hermano se interpuso y los pequeños centímetros que los diferenciaban se hicieron repentinamente mas y tenebrosos.

.- Estoy harto que te comportes como un verdadero imbécil. Te vestirás y vendrás conmigo, por que tanto tu como yo sabemos que aun estas a tiempo de remediar lo basura que fuiste- aquellas palabras sonaron muy duras. Demasiado. Tal vez por eso calaron profundo en Ryoma y dejándolo dudoso, hasta temeroso del propio accionar de su hermano mayor. Nunca lo había visto tan serio y molesto.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Un espacioso hall se abría frente a su persona, llenándola de sentidos que se negaba a disfrutar en ese instante. Sabia lo que estaba por venir y las piernas le temblaban cual gelatina.

Y Sabía, OH...por supuesto que sabía que Ryoma iría esa noche. Su conversación con Ryoga fue determinante para ello.

Pero nada la preparaba para sensación que minutos después recorrió su cuerpo en una oleada de dolorosa realidad y felicidad.

Dos muchachos muy bien parecidos se adentraron decisión, uno mejor dicho, siendo arrastrado por el otro que parecía buscar a alguien. Se acercaron a ella, acelerando el paso.

.- Bien, aquí te lo dejo- comentó Ryoga tratando de que el ambiente pesado disminuyera un poco por lo menos.

Ninguno de los dos pareció hacerle caso, con una seña Sakuno lo guió hacia una parte apartada del salón, cercano a al guardarropa. Sabia de buena mano que por allí no pasaría nadie.

Y si bien su primera vista luego de todo lo que paso fue rápida ahora, tranquilos y alejados del barullo de la reunión pudieron palpar por primera vez el verdadero reencuentro, que digamos, ni era el adecuado ni mucho menos el esperado.

Simplemente se miraron como lo hicieron esa primera vez, ajenos a todo vestigio de alguna relación y en donde una simple pregunta era lo único que les hizo entablar algún tipo de dialogo.

.- Echizen...- el hombre retuvo las ganas de corregirle teniéndose que morder el labio disimuladamente. Él no era de mostrarse nervioso ante nada¿por que le estaba costando tanto mantener la compostura con ella?

_Ryuzaki tiene la culpa, ella y...su bendita presencia._

.- Habla de una vez- reclamo él tratando de que la voz no le temblara. Gracias a Dios estaban lejos de la mirada publica por que ya de por si estaba muy fastidioso.

Sakuno lo miro molesta.

.- No me hables así- contrapuso ella con el mismo tono. De por si ya estaba bastante molesta cómo para que él le tratara tan despectivamente.- si te llame fue por que necesito contarte algo muy importante.

.-Estás enferma- cortó Ryoma repentinamente. A Sakuno le salio un tic por verse interrumpida- Mareos, cansancio extremo. Tu doctor me comento parte de tu historial.

A Sakuno le cayó como balde de agua fría ante tal información. No se lo esperaba.

.- Aunque no me dejo revisarlo por cuenta propia y...-

.- Ryoma...-

.- Si estas enferma podré contratar a...- Aprovecho para decirle todo lo que necesita y deseaba decirle y que lo había tenido tan preocupado.

.- Ryoma cállate-

.- O tal vez...-

.- ¡Ryoma!-

.- ¡No pretendas que me quede exento de esto! Algo te esta ocurriendo y...- reclamo él fastidiado. El sólo pensar que ella, que tal vez podría estar enferma le revolvía las tripas aun más que el hecho de que lo abandonase.

.- Ryoma...-

.- ¿QUE?- levantó el tono.

.- ¡Estoy embarazada!

Continuara.

* * *

Nuevamente me tarde una super eternidad. Sepan disculpar y espero que disfruten el capitulo.

¡Agradezco a todos por su apoyo, este cap es para cada uno de ustedes!


	18. Intentando

Capitulo 18: Intentando.

Frente a él la extraña sensación de haberse perdido gran parte de la historia en la que ahora era protagonista principal se posó.

Ryoma parpadeo un poco antes de aclararse la garganta y poner la mirada nuevamente en la mujer frente a él.

Si, Sakuno ya no era mas una niña, y dentro de poco tiempo esa palabra seria un adjetivo del pasado...de ambos.

La muchacha se recargo en la pared opuesta a la de Ryoma y trato de recomponerse puesto que decir aquello le había costado más de lo pensado.

El silencio tenso cada uno de los poros de ellos, descargando pequeños pinchazos de electricidad incomoda.

.- Sakuno-

.- No digas nada- pidió ella dolida. No se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos- no necesito que me tengas lastima.

Ryoma se sintió insultado. En un principio un sentimiento parecido a la culpa se poso sobre sus hombros al verla tan desamparada, tan sola, tan frágil.

Siempre engañándose a si mismo, por que Sakuno no era una mujer débil, el tiempo que compartió con ella le dieron cuenta de ello y mucho mas. Y ahora, frente a él, a pesar de tener ojeras y su aspecto parecerse a la de un papel a punto de romperse Ryuzaki parecía la muralla más alta e impenetrable del mundo, así como así, con su decidida mirada.

.- Lastima es lo ultimo que te tendría Sakuno- comentó duro transcurridos unos momentos- En cuanto al bebé, cuando nazca yo me haré cargo y...-

.- No- el prodigio le miró sorprendido. Ella levanto la vista clavándosela.- No quiero atarte a mi ni mucho menos atarme a mi- sin saber por que esas palabras picaron en lo mas profundo del tenista.- al niño no le faltara nada, mis padres incluso mi abuela me ayudaran cuando le necesite.

.- ¿De que hablas? tus familiares están lejos, como pagaras...- algo que notó no le gusto para nada- no pensaras…

.- Tengo un vuelo para dentro de tres días, volveré a Japón-

Esas palabras penetraron todos los sentidos de Ryoma y pocos minutos después, cuando ya no veía ni la espalda de ella en la lejanía tomaron una fuerza casi destructiva dejándolo en shock por completo.

Sakuno Ryuzaki entraba y salía de su vida definitivamente con ello. Como si nunca hubiese pasado, como si... ¡No! Ella ya no tenía el poder de hacer eso, su conexión era ahora mucho más fuerte que una simple relación de una noche. Pero por más que Ryoma trataba de mover sus pies estos rehusaban, pegándose al piso con plomizo estorbo.

¿Un hijo?

¿Había oído bien?

Por ahí era una broma, un juego de su hermano que en complicidad con...

A quien engañaba. Su soledad presente, el perfume suave a canela de ella desapreciando, él y su estupidez compartiendo el mismo pasillo.

¿Que le detenía?

El miedo, la desazón. El convertirse en algo para lo cual aun no estaba preparado. Porque ser padre mas que un lujo era algo así como un examen de por vida que dejabas de rendir el ultimo día de tu vida. De esa manera lo veía.

Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y tuvo que apoyar una de sus manos en la pared más cercana.

Definitivamente, su vida se había convertido en la peor montaña rusa del mundo y él, estaba a punto de vomitar.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Las despedidas fueron algo así como una mezcla de tristeza y expectación por el porvenir. Hacia no mas de una hora salió de la empresa, abrazada a una Martha que no quería o no podía dejarla ir sin darle por lo menos quinientos mil consejos sobre como cuidarse.

Ahora, sentada en el borde del sillón frente a una encendida estufa, acariciaba a su gato con esmero y tratando de quitarse todo el cansancio de encima. El día seria mañana y nada tendría vuelta atrás.

Y Ryoma...

No había llamado, a pesar de que su conciente le gritaba: no seas tonta, el nunca llamara. Su inconciente rogaba por que en algún momento al levantar el tuvo del teléfono, oyera entre tantos buen viaje o suerte, todo ira bien u simple: perdóname.

¿Pero por que Ryoma tenía que pedirle perdón¿Acaso él le había embarazado a propósito? No, claro que no. ¿Le había declarado amor eterno y de buenas a primeras le abandono? Tampoco.

¿Entonces?

¿Que le debía Ryoma Echizen a ella? La desgarradora respuesta era una y no era agradable.

Toc Toc

Sakuno quito la vista de su ronroneante minino para dilucidar que el sonido no fue producto de su imaginación.

Toc Toc

Se levantó dejado a un lado al animal y fue a atender. Su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarse a esas dos personas tan conocidas por ella.

.- Pequeña Sakuno- ese hombre, tan parecido.

.-¡Saku chan! dios mió, pero que cara tienes, pareces la llorona.-

.- ¡No le ánimas diciéndole eso!- reclamó Ryoga señalándola descaradamente con su dedo.

.- ¿Perdón¿Y tu eres?- le contesto Tomoka con gran ironía- aaahh cierto, un recién conocido por ella mientras que YO soy la amiga desde pequeñas.

.- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!-

.- ¡No me grites!

.- Eto...chicos, por favor- pidió Sakuno al ver que se avecinaba una nueva pelea entre ambos. Los jóvenes se callaron al instante y siendo conducidos por la dueña de casa dejaron las cosas en la cocina.- ¿A que han venido?

.- Es demasiado obvio Saku chan, queríamos saber como estabas-

.- sigo viva, ya ven- sonrió la caoba cobriza haciendo un esfuerzo. Ryoga y Tomoka se miraron notando la gran tristeza que rodeaba a la muchacha. Tomoka se acercó a ella y le abrazo.

.-Ya Saku chan, debes ser fuerte. SI él no ha llamado, pues¡QUE SE VAYA AL DIABLO!-

.- ¡OSAKADA!-

.- Cierra el pico Echizen, tu hermano ya hizo mucho solo como para que siquiera puedas defenderlo-

.- no iba a decir eso, solo que, no le grites en el oído-argumentó Ryoga. El comentario cortó por unos momentos dejando a Tomoka más roja que un tomate, a una Sakuno a punto de estallar en risas y a un Ryoga algo contrariado.

.- ¿Y cómo es que ustedes terminaron viniendo juntos?- pregunto la dueña de casa preparando té.

.- No lo hicimos, únicamente nos hemos encontrado en la puerta-

.- a la cual yo llegue primero-

.- tienes piernas mas largas- objetó Tomoka tratando de justificar su pequeña perdida.

.- Eso y que no tengo esos tacos agujas que llevas- Ryoga señalo los zapato negros y seguramente carisimos de la joven.- Como es que caminas con ellos o mejor aun, como es que no e duelen los pies.

.- Lo hacen, pero, la belleza duele-

A partir de allí la conversación se desvió estrepitosamente tomando matices hasta religiosos. Tomoka demostró que a pesar de ser una modelo y una princesa del grito histérico no era para nada estúpida y que mas allá de su apariencia perfecta de mujer fatal y elegante se escondía una amante de la lectura nocturna y del café cargado.

Sakuno lo agradeció, aquella tarde fue aun de las mejores que había pasado allí en Estados Unidos y por remotos momentos, instantes de perdida de raciocino entre risa y risa había olvidado su áspera realidad.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Cuando llego noto el leve aire a encierro que habitaba en su departamento. Esa noche no había ido a dormir, ni la noche anterior. La primera por que se perdió anda a saber en que lugar, conduciendo como un condenado y la segunda, bueno, el pueblito con el que se encontró en su estado de: "me pierdo a ver si sirve" Resulto muy acogedor y se quedo un día más.

Ante ojos de terceros esto podría llegar a pasar como una forrada.

¡Ja! Si su padre se enterara, ya, que demonios le iba a importar lo que su viejo y pervertido padre dijera pero su madre, siquiera podía imaginarla con cara de decepción. Él mismo se estaba echando por el suelo al haber desparecido dos días así como así.

¿Su movil?

.- Cielos...- escapo de sus labios pasándose una mano por la cabeza al recordar que lo tiro en medio de la carretera.

¿Pero que más le quedaba por hacer? La revelación de Sakuno había casi tan traumante como verla irse y no poder moverse. La sensación de estar ahogándose volvía de a momentos como arcadas.

Caminó hasta su habitación; mucha conciencia física no tenia puesto que de vez en cuando le erraba a las distancias y se pegaba contra lo que estuviese en su camino, pero no por que estuviese borracho.

Cansado, si, exhausto.

Dos días afuera.

Dos días sin dormir.

Su cabeza elaboro tantas ideas, planes, probabilidades. Hasta en medio de la primera borrachera (que se diferenciaba de la primera por no estar mojado por culpa de un charco mal puesto a la salida del primer bar) se le ocurrió que tal vez el hijo no era de él, que quizás fuese de su estúpido hermano. Pero no, obviamente ese niño era suyo.

¡Vamos, por favor! Sakuno Ryuzaki era algo así como una flor que él "desfloro", callada, tímida, con la moral y la ética por sobre todo. Ese niño era de él o de Dios y como la segunda opción sonaba algo trastornada no dijo mas nada. O mejor dicho, no pensó.

Su boca de desentendió de su cerebro en el segundo bar, de donde fue conducido a la salida a eso de las cinco o eso creía. Ahí fue en donde todo se torno mas oscuro o por lo menos mas filosofalmente realista.

Flash back

Ryoma caminaba o eso intentaba. Nunca en su mísera vida había estado tan borracho; acostumbrado a beber algunos tragos de vez en cuando ese estado de "casi" coma etílico jamás llego a alcanzarlo.

Se paraba de a momentos y a lo lejos divisaba el amanecer que de seguro estaba alcanzando a los pueblos vecinos.

Deteniéndose y apoyándose en un pequeño banco en el decoroso parquecito central, Ryoma aprovecho para cerrar los ojos unos momentos. Sueño no tenía pero necesitaba ese pequeño lapso el cual fue interrumpido por un chasquido algo áspero.

Sus parpados ni se movieron.

.- ¿Mal de amores muchacho?- preguntó la voz grave de un hombre entrado en años. Sintió como se acomodaba a su lado y gritaba el nombre de: Grint. Los ladridos le dieron a entender de qué se trataba.

.- No se de que habla- murmuró Ryoma minutos después de haber sido invocada la pregunta.

.- Ya muchacho, aquí nadie te conoce y menos te juzgara ¿De que huyes?- abrió los ojos con pesadez.

.- ¿Que le hace pensar que estoy huyendo?-

.- El que evadas las preguntas con preguntas es una señal.-

.- O Tal vez sea que no me interesa que un extraño conozca mi vida-

Silencio.

.- Buena respuesta, pero hubiese sido valida si en vez de contestarme te hubieses levantado e ido.- el hombre tomo la vara que su perro le entregaba y volvió a mandarla lejos.

.-...-

.- Entonces ¿de que huyes?-

.- De nada-

.- ¿Y de alguien?

.- ¿Quien se cree que...?-

.- Cálmate muchacho, pero tengo curiosidad¿Que hace un hombre apuesto, ajeno a este pueblo tan común sentado borracho en medio del parque central a las cinco de la mañana?-Ryoma no contesto, se sentía algo bobo- Te diré la verdad, la gente toma o se droga cuando no encuentra la salida a su propia realidad.

.- ¿Es Psicólogo ahora?- el hombre rió.

.- No muchacho, claro que no lo soy-el perro les interrumpió nuevamente y el señor repitió la acción-Abogado, retirado hace ya un par de años.

Ryoma no contestó.

.- Sabes, hubo solo una vez en la cual yo me puse en tu estado. Nunca más paso.-

.- Y eso me interesa por que...-

.- Cierra la boca, estoy hablando-cortó el hombre- Fue por una mujer sabes. Ella era hermosa, tal dulce, aunque había veces se cargaba un carácter que te daban ganas de mandarla al diablo. Llego a tirarme con una maceta una vez que la visite a la noche.-

.- No me extrañaría-

.- Cómo te decía: la amaba, muchísimo. Pero nunca me había dado cuenta de ello. - suspiró añorando- para mi, Isabela, así se llamaba, era una chica curiosa, distinta hasta que me di cuenta, un día, que si no veía su sonrisa o escuchaba uno de sus mordidos comentarios no podría plasmar la sonrisa en mis rostro.

Ryoma no hablaba, siquiera parecía escuchar, el hombre algo molesto por la reacción del joven, hizo ademán de levantarse.

.- Ni modo, si no quieres que te cuente. Que tengas...-

.- ¿Y que ocurrió? Digo, con Isabela-

.- Hizo planes de boda con otro. El miedo a perderla y a lo que yo podía dejar de ser me impedía reconocer que no seria mucho sin ella a mi lado.- sonrió- Suena cursi muchacho, pero cuando encuentras a tu otra mitad te darás cuenta que solo ella te complementa y que con ella podrás crecer como ser humano.-

.- ¿Entonces usted la perdió?-

.- Siendo yo joven tenia a las mujeres revoloteando a mi alrededor, pero ninguna me llenaba- dijo el hombre.- Es difícil cambiar muchacho, sobre todo cuando uno es terco y se cree intocable, pero el abrir tu corazón hacia alguien mas no es mas que un paso que toda persona debe dar en esta vida. Ya sea para bien o para mal. Uno debe correr el riesgo.

Esas palabras galoparon en la cabeza de Ryoma el tiempo que estuvieron en silencio.

.- ¿Arriesgarse entonces¿Aun de no estar seguro de lo que vendrá?-

.- Correcto muchacho, ganas mucho más así que quedándote quieto viendo la vida pasar.-

Ryoma sonrió para si. Se levanto algo mareado con claras intenciones de irse al motel y dormir un rato. Sin embargo se escucharon unas pisadas fuertes en el suelo seco del lugar.

.- ¡Petro!- el hombre se levantó como resorte- ¡Petro¡Otra vez te has ido sin tomar la medicina¡Acaso estas loco!- la mujer se detuvo en medio del camino por que el perro le pidió mimos. Cuando logro llegar junto a ambos.- Eres un inconciente y te comportas como un niño.

.- Ya mujer, no te exaltes, solo me pase por veinte minutos- contesto el hombre. Ryoma no deseaba quedarse en medio de una pelea matrimonial así comenzó a caminar.

.- ¡Oye muchacho!- se dio vuelta.- Espero que te haya servido de algo.

.- Yo también- contesto Ryoma con una sonrisa- gracias...

El hombre sonrió amablemente hasta que recibió un coscorrón de su mujer que comenzó a tirar de él para llevarlo a casa.

.- Ya va Isabel, ya va...dios, cada día tu humor esta peor-

.- Si no fuera por mí...-

La discusión se prolongo hasta que Ryoma los vio alejarse por una de las calles aledañas del parque. Dejando en él una extraña pero agradable sensación.

Flash Back

Tal vez el viejo tuviera razón.

Pero obviamente las dudas saltaron nuevamente así como el agua salía de la ducha en ese instante.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**Dos días después**

El pecho le oprimía intensamente, tanto que pensaba que el corazón se le detendría al no tener espacio. El nudo de su garganta se intensifico permitiendo apenas que una mota de aire transitara por aquel cuello.

Estaba nuevamente en su país, entre los suyos¿Porque se sentía tan miserablemente sola¿Porque no podía dejar de pensar en que todo eso era un error? Porque sus ojos ya no podían contener las lagrimas que una por una fueron cayendo por su rostro hasta formar una mini corriente.

¿Por que...?

Sakuno apoyo su maleta e intento buscar el asiento mas cercano, aun no estaba preparada para enfrentarla realidad que le golpearía al salir del aeropuerto.

Tendría un hijo, estaría sola…

_Y él no estaría._

El llanto se hizo mas intenso y procuro poner sus manos ocultándolo. No soportaría si alguien se diera cuenta de su derrota. Si, había sido derrotad por su orgullo, por su indecisión, por su miedo, por su cobardía, por ella misma. Por no animarse a ser lo que podría haber sido, con todo lo que eso conllevaba.

Ahora era tarde, no solo un océano le separaba de Ryoma, sino que así mismo de sus propias ilusiones, de esos sueños que llevo el día que partió de su país natal para llevar esperanzas hacia un futuro incierto.

El juego había terminado y ninguna de las manos le había favorecido, bueno, una si, pero ella no supo jugarla.

_Cobarde_

Lo sabia¿por que continuaba torturándose?

Ese pensamiento al parecer el bebé lo percibió puesto que comenzó a moverse intranquilo Sakuno se limpio el rostro con las mangas de su suéter y toco su vientre para intentar calmarlo.

Recién caía que su bebé sentía todo lo que ella pasaba. Acaricio dulcemente en lo que ella suponía estaba la cabeza, sin levantar la vista.

No podía seguir en ese plan de mártir, pronto una vida estaría a su cargo y no podría darse ese gusto. Tendría que levantar la cabeza lo mas dignamente posible de esa batalla perdida y mirar hacia el mas allá, velando por el bien estar de su hijo.

**Su hijo.**

Cuanto significado tenían esas dos palabras. Con fuerzas renovadas sacadas de algún lugar Sakuno se levantó con la frente en alto pero centésimas de segundo después se arrepintió.

Frente a ella un Ryoma algo agitado pero sin perder la compostura la mirada a una no muy respetuosa distancia.

.- ¿Que...que...que...?- las palabras no salían de la boca de la joven. Ryoma se acerco un poco mas al ver que en cualquier momento las piernas de Ryuzaki no soportarían su peso. La tomo justo a tiempo.

.- Debes tener mas cuidado, ahora caminas por dos- comentó neutro, penetrándola con sus ojos.

.- ¿Que demonios haces aquí?- No era la clase de pregunta que se imaginaba Ryoma.- ¿Cómo es que llegaste...?-

.- ¿Antes? Tome un vuelo la noche anterior al tuyo- contestó el joven sin inmutarse.

.- ¿A que has venido?- indago Sakuno tragando fuertemente. Esta pesadilla parecía no terminar.

.- Por mi hijo claro esta...y por ti- agregó convencido.

Silencio.

.- Ryoma, mi bebé-

.- Nuestro bebé-corrigió prodigio.

.- No le faltara nada.-

.- ¿Un padre te parece nada?- preguntó molesto.

.- No lo planeaste Ryoma-

.- Tu tampoco y sin embargo lo quieres- cortó- No se lo que puede llegar a pasar Sakuno.

Los ojos de Sakuno se llenaron de lagrimas y ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él.

.- ¿Como sabes que esto funcionara?- preguntó ella luego de unos segundos. Parecía ausente, como si su propia mente tratara abandonar su cuerpo para evitar la confusión.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo directamente.

.- No lo sé- contesto Ryoma sincero. Ante ella se elevaba un hombre que a pesar de aparentar frialdad, destilaba seguridad.- pero deseo intentarlo. Por el niño, por ti y...por mi.

Sakuno sabia que no podía contar con palabras empalagosas, ni un rencuentro al estilo novela rosa. Ryoma no era de ese estilo, nunca gritaría a los cuatro vientos su amor por nadie, ni mucho menos profesaría amor eterno de rodillas. Lo que si sabia, era que a pesar de sentirse desvanecer entre aquellos brazos que aun la sostenían para evitar que se cayera, la seguridad y la integridad de las palabras de él eran ciertas.

La verdad absoluta de sus deseos y emociones se reflejaban en sus ojos gatunos, tanto que la enceguecían de realidad.

Ryoma realmente la quería, deseaba estar a su lado y al de su hijo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**Japón, 18 años después.**

.- ¡Sal del baño!- un fuerte golpe atento contra la puerta del antes mencionado.

.- ¡Acabo de entrar!- sonó la voz dentro del mismo.

.- llevas ahí mas de media hora... ¡MAMÁ!- en ese mismo instante una mujer de mediana edad pasaba por allí cargada de ropa para lavar- ¡dile a Kai que salga!- la mujer suspiro ante el pedido histérico de aquella jovencita.

.- ¡Acabo de entrar!- repitió Kai desde el baño.

Sakuno suspiro nuevamente y pesadamente, tratando de encontrar la calma que le faltaba a esa casa desde hacia tiempo.

.- Kai, hijo, si no sales llegaras tarde- razonó con el muchacho. El silencio se entrometió entre ellos hasta que escucharon el girar de la llave.

A los segundos, un joven de cabello negro verdoso y con cara de pocos amigos se asomaba.

.- Ni creas que salgo por...-

**.- **¡Quítate de mi camino!- la joven de cabello oscuro bufó ruidosamente, empujando a su hermano para entrar en el baño. Después de eso solo se escucho el portazo.

.- Un mínimo gracias estaría... ¡BIEN!- no, definitivamente la paciencia no era una cualidad de esa nueva generación de Echizen. Sakuno sonrió de lado al imaginarse a Ryoma desayunando con los pelos de punta por los gritos.

.- Hijo, Sakura tiene razón, no puedes pasarte mas de media hora adentro del baño, recuerda que el de abajo no funciona por lo tanto la familia tiene solo este- reprocho la madre.

El joven de 17 años puso los ojos en blanco antes de bajar a desayunar.

Veinte minutos más tarde los adultos despedían a los jóvenes que con mal humor característico se fueron de la cocina con el desayuno a medio comer.

.- Es espíritu lo sacaron de mi abuela- comentó la mujer. El hombre sentado leyendo el periódico lo bajo un momento para mirarla directamente.

.- Y aun seguimos intentándolo- comento él escuchando a sus hijos alejándose al tiempo que despotricaban uno contra el otro.

.- creo que ese es nuestro truco- sonrió Sakuno apoyando sobre la mesa una tasa de té y dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.- El parar seria igual a desistir ¿no crees?- En ese segundo, una sonrisa escapo del rostro del retirado tenista.

Ambos pasaron por lo que toda persona debe pasar en algún punto de su vida, ambos por suerte, superaron su golpe de realidad.

Fin

* * *

Lo termine! no puedo creerlo! No fue uno de los capitulos que mas me costo por que mas o menos tenia una idea de lo qu pasaria...pero hasta qu llego la nueva musa mis quieridos amigos..-- sufrimiento. Espero que este final les haya gustado.

Agradezco a todos y a cada uno de ustedes por el apoyo dado, realmente han sido un pilar muy importante en esta historia.

En este ultimo cap contestare reviews asi que el que este interesado en leerme esribiendo incoherencias e un mensaje pues ya saben XD.

Beshos a todos y nos vemos en mis otros fics!

Aios

Grisel


End file.
